


他和他堕落的灵魂

by Saviel



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 86,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: 有路人，CP洁癖请屏蔽！有路人，CP洁癖请屏蔽！有路人，CP洁癖请屏蔽！内容纯属瞎编，请勿上升真人！内容纯属瞎编，请勿上升真人！内容纯属瞎编，请勿上升真人！





	1. 一

吴三石感到烦躁。

他现在坐在出租车里，被堵在高架桥上已经快一个小时。可是十分钟之后罗玉的订婚典礼就要开始了，他却连三环都没进去。

操！吴三石在心里暗骂一声，顺手点开网易云，戴上耳机随便点了首今日推荐，想以此转移下注意力。

耳机里悠然的响起动听的歌声—— 

离别没说再见你是否心酸  
转身寥寥笑脸不甘的甘愿  
也许下个冬天也许还十年  
再回到你身边为你撑雨伞  
剩几个夜晚再几次晚安  
等你摘下还戴上指环  
原谅捧花的我盛装出席  
只为错过你

是陈学冬唱的《不再见》。吴三石听到这里，简直气的差点把手机丢出窗外。连老天爷都要嘲笑他是吧？吴三石又想哭又想笑，觉得完全没人能理解他现在的心情。

他，吴三石，今天要参加男朋友，不，是前男友的订婚典礼。还是作为伴郎的身份！

恐怕全世界能够接受这份屈辱的人只有他了吧！

吴三石看着前面排成长龙等着下坡的车子，在心里默哀，再见！这个操蛋的世界！然后他甩了张一百块给司机，打开车门跑了。下了高架桥，吴三石在路边扫了辆小黄车，灵活的身影很快消失在车流中……

可他还是迟到了。  
当他汗流浃背跑进酒店的时候，两位主角已经完成宣言，正举着酒杯在席中敬酒。

吴三石彻底蒙了，正当他思考下一步该怎么办的时候，被后面的人冷不防拍了拍肩膀。

操！你要吓死我啊！吴三石大骂一声，转过头去看到刘浩然正在用勺子挖了一块蛋糕含嘴里。吴三石白了他一眼：你少吃一点成吗？小心撸铁撸死你。

刘浩然急忙把蛋糕吞下去：你小声点，小林哥在附近呢！别让他看到我吃垃圾食品！

小林哥是他们的经纪人，跟吴三石一样是个gay，但是吴三石受不了他那副婊气冲天的样子，老跟他顶嘴。

重新介绍一下，吴三石，著名十八线男演员，暂时混迹模特和网红圈。因为长相太1，太攻气，受到许多漂亮阿0和小导演的青睐。

长得太好看，没办法，吴三石深信自己会是大火的命，只是时候不到……那几句话怎么说来着，天将降大火于本人也，必先苦其心志……等等，吃苦算了，反正他迟早会红。

吴三石于是和刘浩然在边上唠嗑起来，吴三石跟对方瞎吹昨晚自己搞直播被一老阿姨打赏了五十万，现在老阿姨私信他准备杀过来包养他，那五十万是订金。他问刘浩然怎么办？

刘浩然喝了口香槟：那能怎么办？你啃得下吗？

吴三石：五十万，大哥那数目不小啊！我不管，先搞她几百万，当我瞎了！

后面突然插过来一句话：你的胃口倒是不小。

两人转过身去，看到罗玉穿着一身白色礼服站在面前，脸上带着吴三石讨厌的虚伪笑容。

吴三石看着他，不太想说话。相对于吴三石的臭脸，刘浩然倒是热情的上去握住罗玉的手，笑脸盈盈的说了大堆祝福的好话。

谢谢。罗玉对他点了点头，目光重新落到吴三石身上。刘浩然也很识相的弹开了。

现在只剩下他们两个人独处，吴三石看着面前这个昨晚才被他操完屁眼的男人，心里有说不出的难受。

说起来，罗玉也算是他梦中情人的类型，不像吴三石完完全全的阳刚之气，罗玉身上体现的更多是一种阴阳协调。说白了就是比男人俊，比女人美，操起来让吴三石觉得很爽！

然而重点不止这些，吴三石比较在意罗玉的身份：富二代，编剧，三家影视公司的投资人，等等。前三个身份随便挑一个出来，都能让吴三石在娱乐圈里发光发热。吴三石自然不敢怠慢他，平时几乎是随传随到。

他现在比较在意的是，刚才跟别人吹牛逼被罗玉听到了，吴三石怕他计较起来，以后不再让自己睡他了。不过罗玉已经订婚了，日后能不能睡他还是个严峻的问题。

吴三石心中突然悲鸣：如果不能继续睡罗玉了，那活着还有什么意思？！

估计是看到吴三石变脸一样的表情，罗玉主动开口问他：你还好吧？

吴三石惊醒：好……我挺好的！

罗玉又问：你昨晚是不是没睡好啊？脸色这么差，今天还迟到了。

吴三石顿时气得咬牙切齿，内心想：我他妈昨晚要不是跟你在郊外那小破旅馆开房，今天至于会迟到吗？！睡不好还不是因为你欲求不满！！！

他没有回答罗玉的问题，只是从一旁的长桌上挑了杯香槟，在罗玉面前举起来：你今天很帅，新娘很美，你们太般配了，我祝你们永结同心、百年好合。

说完，他一饮而尽。

酒过三巡，吴三石回到酒店房间，首先趴在马桶上吐了一会。接着又爬起来站到洗手池旁边，盯着镜子里的自己。他的脸通红，浑身散发着酒气，显然是喝多了。至于喝了多少，吴三石已经不记得了。

突然，他一拳砸在镜子上，镜面立刻支离破碎，他的手也流了血。可是这些吴三石都不在意。

因为他最在意的那个人，今天订婚了。

吴三石把镜子里的残影当成罗玉，指着对方鼻子说：罗玉，算你狠。三年了……我跟你在一起三年了，为什么直到昨天才告诉我，你已经有结婚对象了呢？为什么你不早点告诉我，好让我死了这条心啊！

三年前，刚满十八岁的吴三石还只是一个日子过得浑浑噩噩的酒店前台。偶然一次机会，带着女朋友过来开房的罗玉记住了他的名字。吴三石几经周折，好不容易被他带入五光十色的名利场，成了一个名不见经传的小模特。虽然日子各有各的苦逼，为了出道被迫潜规则，各种三陪，但是吴三石还是忍下来了。他感激罗玉给力他这个机会，所以他要紧紧抓住它。吴三石想要出名，大火，火到他妈都不认识。这样他就能靠自己的本事拥有一切他想要的，包括罗玉。

一个月前，罗玉刚把自己名下的一套别墅送给了他，还说要给他一个惊喜。吴三石每天翻着对方的朋友圈，看到罗玉发的各种西装礼服款式，不禁乐开了花，心想罗玉终于开窍了，要给他一个名分。

然而就在昨晚，罗玉那个王八蛋约了吴三石到郊外的小破旅馆“打了一架”之后，竟然跟他说明天要跟别人订婚了！

可别提吴三石那个万念俱灰。罗玉打完分手炮，拍拍屁股走人，留下吴三石一个人坐在地上抽烟。吴三石自然睡不着，于是睁眼到天亮。

所以呢，到头来呢，他什么都没有得到，连罗玉也失去了。

他不甘心呐，本来想努力赚钱把罗玉娶回家的，没想到他先跟别人跑了。吴三石当然是恨他，如果早点知道，他恨不得昨晚就把罗玉操得下不了床！

吴三石骂了有十来二十分钟，便觉得有些累了。他看了看手上的血，十分厌恶的脱掉被弄脏的衣服，打算泡个澡睡觉。

于是他又开了一瓶红酒，一边吹瓶一边看着浴缸放水，觉得差不多了，吴三石脱下已经解开了扣的白衬衫，扯掉身上仅剩的ck内裤，准备抬腿踏进浴缸。

时间突然定格住了，让我们一起来看看吴三石这个动作。他显然是喝多了，连地上有滩水都没看见。

OK，继续。

只见他一脚踩在那滩水上，身体一个踉跄，重心不稳的一头栽进了浴缸里，四周激起一阵水花，跟着人也不动了。

吴三石被摔晕过去，弯着腰跪在浴缸旁边，整个头部连带双手都扣在水里，顿时没有了动静。

鲜血从他伤口里流出来，慢慢染红了整个浴缸的水，说不出的惊悚，可是整套动看起来却像在……自杀？

不知道过了多久，吴三石终于恢复了些意识。他慢吞吞的从地上站起来，打了个呵欠，伸了个懒腰，感觉自己好像睡了一觉。

可是当吴三石眼角的余光不小心看到趴在地上那副赤裸的身体时，他可耻的石更了。

我他妈倒是要看看谁胆子那么大，竟敢在本少爷的房间搞色诱！吴三石走过去想把人从浴缸里揪起来，可是他发现自己的双手竟然穿透了对方的身体。再低下头看着对方的背影……怎么越看越熟悉……

啊！！！！！！！吴三石惊叫：怎么会是我？？？我死了！我死了！谁来告诉我我是不是死了？！！！

他吓得跑出浴室，在总统套房里绕了好几圈，才让自己镇定下来，再次回到浴室，“自己”还是可怜兮兮的泡在水里。

这死得也太惨了吧？说出去都会被别人笑话。吴三石立刻想象得到明天早上被保洁阿姨发现自己裸体死在厕所的场景，不仅如此，他的裸体还要被陌生人围观，接着是警察，法医……oh，shit！他已经不敢想下去了。

吴三石只好回到客厅，坐在沙发上百思不得其解。他好端端的怎么就死了呢？虽然喝多了是他的不对，但是上天看在他那么努力活着的份上就不能对他网开一面吗！何况他才刚刚失恋，失去罗玉，不！吴三石一想，还他妈有富婆等着包养他啊！

他今年才22不到啊！他的人生才刚刚开始啊！

为什么？！

都怪罗玉，如果他不举行订婚，吴三石就不会受不了打击喝了那么多酒，如果没喝酒，吴三石就不会摔倒了还不省人事！  
吴三石再也忍不住了，他忘记自己的魂魄也是赤身裸体，他径直冲到阳台上，对着天空大喊：

罗玉我恨你！！！

我吴三石做鬼都不会放过你！！！

TBC.


	2. 二

二

吴三石很快接受了他已经死了的事实。

他坐在房间的沙发里，什么都不能做，他现在就是一个鬼魂，既不能玩手机打游戏，也不能吃喝拉撒。

发了一会呆，吴三石站了起来，心想：不管了！反正死都死了，做个阿飘也好，别人看不到他，除了无聊了点……欸，不对，他可以搞事情啊！

吴三石饶有兴趣的摸着下巴，突然灵光一闪！嘿嘿，罗玉看我不玩儿死你

不一会儿，吴三石飘到一个豪华蜜月套房门前。他敢打包票罗玉和那个女的肯定在里面，说不定已经在做什么龌龊的事情。正好，吴三石厌恶那个女人很久了，谁让她一直瞧不起他，每次见到吴三石都一口一个男三男三的喊。

呸。老子永远男一号！吴三石暗骂一声，对着墙穿了过去。

罗玉果然在客厅里，正拎着一部笔记本放腿上，聚精会神的敲剧本。吴三石冷哼，真是不折不扣的工作狂，当你老婆也够憋屈的。罗玉，等你老婆洗完澡出来，看我怎么整你们。

于是他就在旁边盯了罗玉好一会，顺便搞点小动作，比如摸摸罗玉的头发，再捏捏他的脸皮。吴三石叹口气，那么好看的一张脸，他很快再也见不着了，真是可惜啊。

过了几分钟，罗玉的未婚妻子从雾气腾腾的卫生间走出来，她身上裹着浴巾走到罗玉背后，伸手搂住对方：阿玉，别写了嘛，我们做点有意思的事情吧！

罗玉连眼皮都没抬一下：没兴趣，你先睡吧。

「你别老用这副嘴脸对着我行不行？」女人终于忍受不了罗玉的冷言冷语，她一把将笔记本摔到地上。

wow～站在一旁的吴三石露出一副看好戏的表情。

罗玉也不恼，他把笔记本捡起来放好，站起来面对她：我说了，在外面我会尽量配合你，也请你尊重我的私人时间。

「现在你是我的。」女人叉腰，气势凌人。「我们已经订婚了！」

订婚了不起哦。一旁的吴三石说道，走到罗玉身边把人揽进怀里，拍拍胸脯得意的对着女人说：阿玉的心永远是属于我的。

可惜他做这些谁也看不见。吴三石很快就觉得没劲。是的，他已经死了，罗玉的心属于他又怎样呢？他说再多罗玉都听不见，不管是我爱你还是我恨你，对方连他一丁点心意都感受不到，更别说会有回应。

吴三石再也没心情听两人说话，他垂头丧气的从墙的另一边穿出来。半天不到，他已经感受到死亡带来的寂寞。

「年轻人，不要灰心嘛！」

谁？谁在跟我说话？！吴三石猛地抬起头，双手赶紧捂住下体。他看见旁边站了一个戴眼镜穿着白色T恤的男人。他问：你是谁？为什么能和我说话？

男人转过身，吴三石看到他背后衣服上印着「白无常」三个字。

吴三石：？？？你是白无常？怎么跟我印象中完全不一样？

白无常：都9012年了，与时俱进啊懂不懂？

吴三石无语：……好吧。那你能不能给我件衣服穿？

白无常点头，打了个响指。

吴三石低头看到自己身上多了件白色长袍，如果头上再按个发光的圈圈，他就是个不折不扣的天使了。他对白无常吐了两个字：谢谢……

白无常过来熟络的搂过吴三石的肩膀，一边飘一边跟他解释：小兄弟，我跟你讲啊，在这个时代死是件非常幸福的事情。你想啊，现在地府已经废除地狱啦，好人可以选择重新投胎，坏人就留在地下打工，不用再受皮肉之苦，真是要感谢这届阎罗大大…… 

等等。吴三石打断他：你说坏人要留下来打工，说的不就是你自己么？

男人的眼镜片寒光一闪：嗯，我杀过人。

吴三石内心暗骂一声：法克，真他妈令人害怕。

「别骂我，我能听到。」男人面无表情的对他说。

吴三石：大哥，我错了。我们现在要去哪？

白无常：去地府咯，你还有什么想做的事情吗？

吴三石摇了摇头，过了一会，又问：我是不是再也看不到罗玉了？

白无常：哦，没事，你还有头七。

吴三石：……算了，见个屁，我恨他。

于是乎，吴三石跟着白无常来到地府，一个类似政府和银行的地方。

办公大厅里人不是很多，白无常说还不到时候，何况各个管辖区都有各自的地府，他们这个地方小，死不了那么多的人。

吴三石很快注意到挂在墙上的广告牌子，顺着上面的字念了出来：热烈庆祝XX地府成立70周年，信用积分大抽奖，满600分即可参加……一等奖2名，重生。二等奖10名，出生家庭任选。三等奖50名，出生地任选。四等奖若干，出生时间任选。

看完之后，吴三石满脸黑线，这都是些什么鬼……原来地府这么热闹的吗？

白无常笑眯眯：你可以查查你的信用积分，符合资格可以参加抽奖哦！

吴三石：啥是信用积分？

白无常：你在人间每做一件好事，都会累积加分。

吴三石点点头，心想，能把这套系统发明出来的鬼真是牛逼！他听对方的话，在窗口排队，除了查积分，窗口还有存取款业务。活人烧的纸钱会登记在账上，方便下面的人来取。吴三石不禁想，我靠，那还得了，上面烧个几百万几亿的，恐怕下面的人几辈子都花不完了吧！

很快，他的积分查到了，599分。吴三石差点气吐血，就差一分就可以抽奖了！吴三石问对方：小美女，我问一下，这一分能不能给我加上去啊，我想参加抽奖！

柜台后面的老阿姨见他长得又高又帅，马上点头答应：好啊！不过你要亲我一下哦！就当是做善事啦～

吴三石：……

好不容易凑齐600分，吴三石手里拿着抽奖凭证交到白无常手里。

白无常：嗯？你脸上怎么有口红印？

吴三石摆摆手：害，别提了！

他迫不及待把手伸进奖池里，搅了一番后抽了张奖票出来，看到上面写着三等奖。

好吧，他有些失落，但总比没有好。

白无常：我看看。

吴三石于是把奖票随手丢给了他。

白无常：哇！！！你竟然中了一等奖！

？？？吴三石赶紧把票抢回来，上面果然写着一等奖。怎么回事？难道刚才自己老眼昏花了？！他真的抽中了一等奖！

吴三石兴奋的跳起来：大哥，我要重生了！你快告诉我入口在哪里！

白无常指向一道门，上面写着领奖处。

吴三石迈开双腿就要跑过去。

白无常在他背后喊：你还有头七啊！

吴三石回眸一笑：谢谢你，头七我不要啦！也祝你早日投胎！

重生意味着什么？意味着他可以重新选择自己的人生，吴三石现在只有一个目标，他要当演员，当明星，感受万人追捧的感觉。他还要找到罗玉，狠狠糟蹋这个男人的感情和身心，就像罗玉当初对他那样，吴三石决定要把痛苦加倍奉还到他身上。

正如吴三石那句做鬼都不会放过他一样，就算重生他也不会放过罗玉！

吴三石来到领奖处，把奖票扔给对方，连对方的嘱咐都来不及听进去，就纵身跃进重生池……

过了好久，吴三石感觉自己仿佛被埋土里，周围黑暗，动也不能动，他只好一直睡觉，醒了睡，睡了醒……慢慢的，他听见外头有人在说话：

用力！再用力！

对对！快出来了！深呼吸！用力！

吴三石听见一声惨叫，接着感觉到自己被什么挤了出来……

世界再也不是漆黑一片，他重新感知到光明和冷热。

吴三石不禁想：我这是出生了吗？！擦，原来重生不是死而复生，而是重新投胎！

靠！那这个世界还有罗玉这个人吗！

旁边的护士姐姐将他用棉布裹好，交到一个男人手里，吴三石看了眼男人的脸，嗯，是他老爸没错了，再看看床上的女人，也是他亲爱的妈妈，吴三石顿时便安心了许多。

于是他饿了就哭着找奶吃，吃饱了就睡觉。吴三石知道自己要快快健康长大，他已经盘算好了，等他长大五六岁，他就要去当童星！

他不能再辜负这辈子了！

出院后又过了几天，吴三石正躺在小床上闭目养神，突然听见父亲和母亲在讨论给自己改名字的事情。

母亲：老公，你说咱们宝宝叫什么好呀？

父亲：我没啥文化，你觉得呢？

母亲：哎，我没想好啊，他来得太突然了，我都没想好……不过好奇怪哦，整个孕期像怀了块石头，宝宝在肚子里一动不动的……隔别大姐说她怀孕的时候孩子老踢她肚子呢。

父亲：哦！那就叫吴三石吧！他是老三，你说她像块石头……

听到这里，吴三石忍不住破口大骂！爸！能别再起这名字了吗！这么土，您儿子我还怎么当大明星啊！

两夫妻听到孩子骤然大哭，便跑过去看看出了什么情况。母亲问是不是饿了，然后抱起孩子，解开衣服准备喂奶，可吴三石十分不给面子的转过脸，他要绝食抗议！

母亲：真奇怪……宝宝也会闹情绪吗？

父亲：哎，估计是困了吧。老婆，你觉得吴三石的名字咋样？

母亲：别了吧，怪难听的……不如就叫吴磊吧，光明磊落的磊。

吴三石一听，心中大喜。名字不错，正合他意。

谢谢妈妈，妈妈真好！

小两口看着刚才还在放肆造作的孩子，突然破涕为笑，自个儿在那乐得使劲拍手，顿时有些错愕。

吴磊以为两老会夸他句真可爱真活泼之类的话。

没想到，吴爸爸看了他一眼，不禁产生疑惑：

「老婆，我们该不会生了个智障吧？」

TBC.


	3. 三

三 

吴磊刚学会说话走路没多久，就按耐不住表演的欲望，而且表现拔尖。别人家的孩子还裹着尿不湿准备上幼儿园，吴磊已经在筹备各种辅导班，打算文化艺术两不误。吴磊倒也不嫌累，还觉得自己真是个小机灵鬼，文体两开花指日可待！

俗话说，成名要趁早。皇天不负有心人，三岁的时候，吴磊终于接到了人生第一个演出，是一个中老年人保健品广告。

试妆过程中，吴磊一点都没有像同龄孩子那样闹腾，他安安静静的坐椅子上让人化妆，对着镜头立刻就能找到焦点，然后把熟记于心的台词稳稳当当念出来。

结束之后，制作人走过来摸摸他的小脑袋，满意说道：小屁孩挺懂事的！好好学习噢，前途无量！

吴磊脸上笑嘻嘻，内心：你丫才屁孩。老子可是重生而来的天选之子，遇到我算你走运。

有上辈子当模特和演员的经验加持，聪明活泼的吴磊很快在圈内混得顺风顺水，上小学前他一直在拍广告，几乎来者不拒，钱不钱的无所谓，关键他要露脸。

吴磊深谙娱乐圈之道，想要当明星，除了颜值和才能这些硬件设施，掌控曝光度才是最重要的好吗！

从当童星开始，收割观众的眼缘，慢慢积攒更多的经验和人脉，这是吴磊明星培养计划的第一步。

不仅如此，出名能够带给他另外一个好处，方便找到罗玉。只要吴磊认识的人够多，就不愁找不到他。反正大家都在上海，如果罗玉的身世背景还是原来的配方，想找他那就更加轻而易举了。

嘻嘻，想到这里，吴磊忍不住又卖力多拍了几个广告。

有天拍完外景，吴磊抬头看了看周围的环境，突然觉得十分熟悉。啊啊啊啊啊啊！这边的别墅区不就是罗玉的家吗！

吴磊想也没想，丢下摄影师和保姆只身前往，幸亏他还是个孩子，一眨眼就从保安眼皮底下溜进去了。

别墅区很大，吴磊很快有点找不着方向，但凭借着记忆，最后还是找到了一栋白色欧风小别墅。

应该是这里没错了……吴磊记得上辈子罗玉曾经带他见过自己的父母，罗玉小时候就住在这栋别墅里。这段回忆他特别印象深刻，那时候罗玉的父母已经察觉到他们之间特殊的关系，但是体面对于上流社会来说太过重要，吴磊不知道罗玉的父母对他说了些什么，反正罗玉再也没有带他回家。

回忆完毕。吴磊深吸一口气，走进小院里，好奇的到处瞅瞅，最后才到门口跳起来按了按门铃。

开门的是一个年轻女人，看到小小的吴磊，十分惊讶：小朋友，你找谁呀？

吴磊不大认得出这个女人是谁，反正长得不像罗玉。于是他奶声奶气的说：小姐姐，我找罗玉，请问他在家吗？

罗玉？女人皱起眉头，说：这里没有这个人，小朋友你是不是走错地方了？

吴磊心想，不可能啊！罗玉的家就是这栋房子，难道他还没住进来？

他又问：那附近有人姓罗的吗？

女人摇摇头：我不知道，我才搬过来没多久。说完，她问吴磊为什么一个人，他的父母在哪里？

吴磊这才想起自己只顾着跑过来找罗玉，把随行的工作人员都抛下了。还好这个陌生女人挺热心肠的送他出去。

可是回到原地的吴磊蒙了，那些人呢？他的保姆呢？怎么全不见了？？？好狠心啊竟然抛弃他了。

没办法，吴磊太小也不记路，别人只好把他送到警察局。吴磊突然计上心头，于是在警察叔叔面前演技大爆发。

只见他一把鼻涕一把眼泪往地上一坐，闹起了脾气：我不管！我就要找到我的哥哥！我的哥哥是罗玉！我要找罗玉！找不到他我……我就不走了！

闹归闹，吴磊不忘从指缝里暗中观察对方的反应。他看到几个民警面面相觑，都在说这个孩子也太可怜了吧，要不我们帮他找找看？

听到这里，吴磊差点笑出声，为了不破功，他只好使劲咬住自己的手背不让自己笑出来。但是民警误以为吴磊饿了，赶紧把他抱怀里哄：弟弟乖，不哭……喂喂！别吃手啊，手脏！我这里中秋月饼还没吃完，你要不要来一块？

于是吴磊一边啃着饼一边看他们把整个上海叫罗玉的人的资料都翻了出来，可是看了半天，吴磊心目中那个罗玉还是没有出现。

不可能的！按理来说罗玉年纪比他大，应该早就出生了，难道……吴磊一拍大腿，不好！既然自己都改名字了，那罗玉有没有可能也改了？？？ 

我的天，这也太难了吧！吴磊这回真的哭了。

呜呜呜，罗玉，我那么恨你，完全是有道理的啊！

在忙碌的工作和学习生活中，小吴磊很快就长大了。等上了小学，吴磊基本蹲在剧组里写作业，不过那些ABC加减乘除对他来说就是小case，其实不写也不会怎么样，只是碍不能暴露身份，毕竟在别人眼中他只是个孩子，孩子的主要任务就是学习。

现在他已经拍了好几部少儿剧，还有客串电视剧角色的，如果能够多参加几台大型晚会，估计离家喻户晓也不远了。

但是这样的生活，相对于内心住着一个成年人的吴磊来说，是十分枯燥的。而且让一个尚未成年的小孩子无止境的拍戏未必是件好事。吴磊知道自己还小，有很多事情都做不了，比如他偶尔会想起上辈子跟罗玉的纠缠，身心竟然毫无波澜……

那天晚上他待在房间里，躺在床上，想到自己还只是个孩子，心中突然无限悲恸，于是开始自言自语：

弟弟，你太小了……

你什么时候才能长大啊？

大哥，你给点反应呗……

接着又自我安慰唱起了歌：

你的童年我的童年，好像都一样～

小小肩膀大大书包，上呀上学堂～

门外，两老趴在门上偷听半天，两人互相疑惑的对视一眼。他爸问：老婆，你说儿子最近怎么变得神神叨叨的？

吴妈妈眉头一皱，觉得事情不简单：磊磊应该是拍戏太累了，一个暑假都待在剧组里。反正快升学考试，不如下学期让他回去上课吧？

吴爸爸点点头，两人想法不谋而合，随即击掌庆祝。

这下吴磊彻底解放了，新学期回到教室的第一件事，就是趴在桌子上睡觉，足足睡了三节课。

正当吴磊睡到哈喇子准备流到桌上，突然有人一把拍醒了他。吴磊不情不愿抬起头，一脸不耐烦：……谁啊？干嘛？

他的同学指了指窗外的走廊：校花找你。

吴磊：……。

等他走出去一瞧，是一个梳着双马尾穿着粉色连衣裙白色丝袜脚上一双公主鞋的清纯可爱女孩子。吴磊挠挠头，问：你找我？

女孩声音甜美：嗯，吴磊哥哥，我等你好久了，我叫罗……

吴磊大惊：罗玉？？？！

他没等人把话说完，冲上去赶紧把人抱住，激动的捏着对方的小脸蛋，仔细一瞧，果然有罗玉的几分清秀……接着他又愣住了，表情凝重，心想，怎么是个女的？

吴磊的眼泪很快掉了下来：罗玉，你怎么变成女的了？！啊啊啊啊！我的老天鹅呀！我不活了！

校花捂着差点被他掀翻的裙子，嚎啕大哭：吴磊你是大坏蛋！怎么可以仗着我喜欢你欺负我？嘤嘤嘤！

吴磊此时此刻已经快受不住刺激，他觉得自己走得不太安祥……

后来闹的双方家长都来了，吴爸爸赶紧揪着生无可恋的吴磊跟校花认错。

吴磊：对不起，我以为你是罗玉。

校花问：罗玉是谁？比我漂亮吗？

吴磊：嗯，你没法跟他比。

校花遂又哭。

吴爸爸气急败坏抽了他屁股，连忙哈腰跟对方家长道歉：罗美丽的妈妈，对不起噢，我儿子呢，最近演了马跳跳比较入戏，他以前不这样的！我回家一定好好教育他！

马跳跳是吴磊最近一部戏里的主角。他怀疑他爸在炫耀，但他没证据。

算了，不管了。吴磊眼看这场闹剧快要谢幕，赶紧捂住受伤的心脏。

他痛心疾首：罗玉，如果你变成了女人，那我就掰直回来欺负你。我可以的。

TBC.


	4. 四

四

好不容易熬到十六岁，吴磊终于觉得日子有点盼头了。他可以自己挑好的剧本拍戏，反正工作室都是家里人照看着，不再担心被人这样那样潜规则。

前几天刚给几部中意的电视剧投了个人资料，这边很快就收到了答复，让他周三到指定地点试镜。吴磊每天的行程都被安排妥当，试镜这件事只能见缝插针往里塞。

两个小时之后他要去机场搭飞机到省外参加活动。吴磊一早就醒了，酒店预定的早餐还没送到房间里，手机首先响了起来。

吴磊拎起手机接听。刘浩然的声音一如既往的聒噪：哇，阿磊，听说你被选上了，恭喜啊！

这里的刘浩然还是那个爱吃甜点的家伙，但是这辈子跟吴磊一样早就混迹影视圈，吴磊跟他相识好一阵子，两个人兴趣相投，说话也不再遮遮掩掩。

吴磊回道：又不是主角，有什么好高兴的。

「那我替你高兴啊，你那角色据说戏份也不少，要真火了你得请我吃饭！」

刘浩然的经纪人管他管得严，他本身处于青春期本来就容易爆痘和发胖。然而刘浩然像只小松鼠一样喜欢把吃的往嘴里塞，于是经纪人干脆对他禁食，跟他周围的人下令说，刘浩然在两个月内不瘦十斤别想喝一口奶茶！你们不能放纵他！所以刘浩然平时除了啃干巴巴的水煮鸡胸肉加西兰花，运气好的话还能得到一个被老干妈浸润过的鸡蛋。

吴磊开了扩音，一边刷牙一边跟他说：行了行了，你少抬举我，是不是又想让我给你带零食？说吧，想吃什么？

刘浩然自然不客气：给我整一箱乐事！唔……上次你给我带的那个小饼干味道还不错……

吴磊打断他：大哥，说正事，我让你办的事情你搞定没有？

刘浩然：啊？什么正事？

吴磊翻白眼：我让你找一个叫罗玉的人，肖像已经发给你了。你都给老子忘了吗？！

刘浩然：哦哦！我找啦，不过这个人的样子看起来蛮普通的，我周围的人都没印象欸。

吴磊冷哼一声，心想上辈子你可不是这么说的，刘浩然曾经视罗玉为男神的存在，每次见到他都恨不得匍匐在人脚下叩拜。罢了，吴磊不想计较，反正已经是翻篇了的事情。于是他又说：没关系，北京那边你比较熟，多问几回就好了。

挂了电话，吴磊苦恼的打开相册，翻出那张凭借自己记忆找人画的肖像图。罗玉啊罗玉，你到底在哪呢？他已经找了罗玉十几年了，怎么连一点消息都不肯打发给他，老天爷真是小气啊。

试镜的日子如期而至，吴磊刚从北京的班机下来，睡得眼都没睁开，就被助理推上一辆商务车。从虹桥到闵行，吴磊整个人昏昏沉沉，窝在座位上无精打采看着外面，耳朵被喋喋不休的助理磨得起了茧。

助理：这次试镜的角色是主角少年的时候，没有特定台词，到了即兴发挥录段视频就行。

吴磊：尽力吧，我觉得很悬。

他并非不自信，只是在琢磨这部剧的编剧和导演，那帮人吴磊上辈子就认识了。吴磊猜测他们这次保不准会上演同样的戏码。

车子在戏剧学院停下，试镜地点选在某座教学楼。吴磊和助理进去之后很快找到工作人员，工作人员告诉他们今天编剧和导演都来了，临时加了台词。吴磊倒觉得无所谓，把自己那部分的台词都仔细看了一遍，确定OK之后就跟着对方去化妆。

到了临时改建的化妆间，吴磊毫不意外的看到角落里鬼鬼祟祟的徐小林，对，就是那个江湖号称擒1高手小0哥。

吴磊装作不认识避开对方如饥似渴的目光，挑了个位置远离他。谁知道徐小林三两下爬过来，在吴磊身边阴魂不散。

他把自己的名片主动递到吴磊手里：吴磊弟弟你好，我是徐小林，也是这次选角的负责人，很高兴能够见到你。

吴磊一脸淡漠：我也是。

他一点都不想搭理对方。吴磊心想，两辈子都能遇到他也够倒霉的，要不是上辈子走投无路也不会跟着徐小林。

没错，吴磊上辈子差点被徐小林祸害了。罗玉把吴三石带进圈里，本来只想让他本本份份的留在身边，结果不知天高地厚的吴三石被徐小林的花言巧语所迷惑，背着罗玉跑去当模特，签了个野鸡公司就不说了，吴三石天天被他软磨硬泡拖去泡酒吧见客户，美名其曰为了吴三石的前程考虑，实际上就是拿他当陪酒，喝多了就扑到吴三石身上乱摸一顿。

吴三石一开始还只是个小白，被别人吃了豆腐大气都不敢出，后来徐小林得寸进尺要带他去开房，吴三石终于爆发了，他骂徐小林：你什么玩意儿！也不照照镜子，想让我上你？门都没有！

行了，得罪经纪人，吴三石当然没有好果子吃，第二天直接被宣布无限期雪藏，本来待着眼看也不会有什么前途，无奈三年的合同就摆在那里，他发展被限制了。

吴三石只好愤愤不平的跑回去跟罗玉哭诉：我错了，当初就应该好好听你的话，当你忠心耿耿的小狼狗！

罗玉为了给他一个教训，自然没有给他赎身，反正也就三年，但是罗玉为了安慰他，大方出钱让吴三石上表演课，告诉他先把基本功做好，别一股脑的乱窜。罗玉也算是给他吃了颗定心丸，吴三石庆幸自己还有这么个靠山，不然怎么死都不知道，就像徐小林新签的那个叫刘浩然的家伙，天天被逼着减肥塑形增肌，还不是徐小林好这口。

吴三石就不一样，住在罗玉的小公寓里好吃好喝，每次正主回来只要卖力一点讨好他，说几句好话把罗玉哄得心花怒放，他便没有什么烦心事了。罗玉经常出差，回来就给他带礼物，奢侈品用够了，就送他套全新的电玩。

吴三石图个新鲜，久而久之，也会感到乏味。吴三石还是想出去见人，他有一颗迫切当明星的心。吴三石知道罗玉在写电影剧本，好几次舔着脸喊他：小玉哥～你也给我写个剧本吧，我想拍电影！

罗玉表面上点头答应：好啊，到时候让你当男主角。

吴三石欣喜若狂，晚上睡不着，悄悄凑到罗玉耳边说话：阿玉，等哪天我火了，很火很火的那种，火到我赚的钱几辈子都花不完的时候，我就光明正大的娶你，你说好不好？

对方睡意朦胧的应着他：好……你养我啊。

吴三石捧起他的手亲了亲手背，认真的说：嗯，我养你。

  
回忆渐渐从脑海中褪去，吴磊盯着镜子里正在化妆的自己。

徐小林的声音依旧喋喋不休：你看，你要是签了我们公司，肯定比现在发展得更好。你好好想想啊，我们公司的股东是郭敬萌，他手里的资源那不是用多来形容的，那叫一个优越啊，不是谁都……

吴磊打断他：对不起，我妆画好了，先去试镜。

徐小林完全没想到对方一点面子都不给，瞪着眼看到吴磊从座位起身，一声不响的跟着工作人员出去了。徐小林的马上拉黑脸，混了这么久，吴磊是他第一个碰到的这么不给他面子的人。行吧，他们的梁子算是结下了。徐小林冷笑，走着瞧吧。

试镜选在室内样板间里，吴磊整个状态就是行云流水，一条就过。准备出门的时候，他碰到靠在门边的郭敬萌。

郭敬萌头上戴着一顶古驰鸭舌帽，对他点了点头，吴磊自然也回了他一个笑容，在他面前停下脚步，微微鞠躬：郭导，没想到您亲自来了。

这个男人吴磊上辈子也见识过，那会罗玉跟他挺熟的，罗玉还向郭敬萌推荐过吴三石，只不过那会吴三石签了卖身契，没能演郭敬萌的电影。

这辈子呢，吴磊是不想错过。他这次就是奔着对方的电影去的。郭敬萌之前拍了《微时代》，捧红了几个外形绝佳的演员，这次的《梦城》要是能选上他，不出所料也能火上一把。

不过他只想跟郭敬萌合作，加入他们公司就免了吧。吴磊从小到大走的都是亲民路线，他背后的资本走的也是保守路线。

寒暄几句，吴磊便离开了，对这次的试镜他很有信心，具体的合作事宜就交给团队去谈吧。

卸妆没多久，吴磊就接到助理的电话，他才记起等下还要赶飞机，匆忙抱起外套就往外跑。

出门拐个弯的时候，他走太急没有看清路，把一个女孩手里的文件夹碰掉了。吴磊俯下身捡起来，不好意思的笑了笑，把东西还给对方。

女孩见他长得有几分面熟，情急之下也没想起他是谁。但是碰到帅哥的愉悦令她兴致冲冲的走进办公室里。

郭敬萌和徐小林正在里面喝咖啡。郭敬萌说：那个叫吴磊的孩子台词不错，那么短时间就把台词背下来了，外在条件也还可以。

徐小林嫌弃的咂咂嘴：得了吧，他可是块硬茬。人家又没有签我们公司的意思，捧他干嘛。

郭敬萌看到有人进来，没把话题延续下去，他接下女孩递过来的文件夹，问她：这就是你们学院挑的人？

女孩点点头：嗯，是的！我们把往年优秀的毕业生都加进来了，您看看哪位比较有潜质呢？

徐小林好奇的把头凑过去，用兰花指点了点第一页资料上的照片。徐小林觉得很满意：呐，郭导您看看，这才像听话的人，长得眉清目秀的，眼睛看着人就会笑。

郭敬萌点头，问女孩：这人是谁？

女孩高兴的回道：这是我的师兄……

徐小林皱眉：说名字！

女孩只好苦笑：罗云熙，他叫罗云熙。

TBC.


	5. 五

五

吴磊这段时间非常繁忙，每天的几乎是超负荷工作。都怪之前那部古装剧《狼牙》太火了，吴磊也彻底感受到爆红的滋味。

经纪人和助理跟着他前前后后在全国各地转悠了一圈，各类大大小小的颁奖典礼和记者会盼着他出现，基本上就是前脚刚踏入会场，赶集似的在红毯上溜了一圈，跟粉丝合影完毕，后脚跟就跨进车里直奔机场。

两个月下来，吴磊有点吃不消了，想跟经纪人请个假。经纪人掐指一算：行吧，反正《梦城》那部戏没希望了，你休息几天准备下部剧开机进组。

吴磊疑惑问道：上次《梦城》面试挺好的，怎么被刷下来了？

经纪人正在抱着平板看数据，回了他一句：有内鬼，终止交易。

这下吴磊就明白了，不就是有人带资进组呗，估计是个十八线演员有了金主……想到这里，吴磊内心咯噔了一下。这不就是在冷嘲热讽上辈子的自己吗？果然立场不同没办法感同身受。

他很快打消了失落感，看见经纪人盯着平板一脸花痴的笑，吴磊凑过去看了眼：什么节目啊？笑成这样？

经纪人嘿嘿嘿的笑：是电视剧呀，最近的《何以》可好看啦！男主大学时候超帅的！

吴磊摆摆手，他对爱情剧不感冒，于是低头打算开局王者，还没登陆上手机就被人从手里抽走了。经纪人对着他脑袋赏了颗爆栗：还敢打游戏！文化课差点不及格了，复习去！

吴磊抱头痛哭：姐，为什么你能刷剧我不能上分啊！不带这样的……

鉴于团队痛快的给了他三天的假期，吴磊不再计较得失，但是经纪人让助理留下来看好他，别让他乱窜，毕竟休息完之后要去云南拍戏。

时间有限，吴磊只好躺尸在公寓里，刷了一天的题，打了一天的游戏，第三天准备用来睡觉。

正当他睡得香甜，电话把他吵醒了，吴磊拿起来一看，又是刘浩然，他不情不愿的接听：喂？老铁咋啦？是不是零食又吃完了？

那边的刘浩然很急：不是啊！不是啊！我发你消息你怎么不回啊！你快去看看！

好吧。吴磊觉得莫名其妙，他挂了电话打开微信，对方果然发了他一堆信息。

刘浩然：阿磊！你快看看这个人！像不像你说的罗玉？！

然后是照片。

吴磊点开照片，是偷拍的，而且距离很远，里面是个穿着白大褂像是医生的男人，正在侧过脸跟旁边的人说笑，吴磊放大了照片，仔细一看，真的很像罗玉！不仅仅是鼻子眼睛嘴巴那种轮廓上的像，而是整体气质简直一模一样！

他马上炸了，捧着手机从床上跳起来，接着给刘浩然回电话：这个人现在在哪？！我要去见他！

刘浩然：我还在医院里吊瓶呢，半个小时之前才看到的，他是个医生。

吴磊赶紧穿好衣服：行行行！我这就过去找他！

刘浩然：等一下，我都生病了，你不应该先关心一下我吗？

吴磊：OJBK！只要找到他，我请你吊十瓶生理盐水！

刘浩然：……吴磊你还是人吗。

我们的小机灵鬼吴磊很快从助理的眼皮底下溜了出来，他戴着帽子墨镜口罩出现在机场，订了最近的一班飞机，内心焦躁难耐，不禁在候机大厅里来回踱步，心想着待会见到对方该怎么开口？

这个罗玉肯定不是上辈子的罗玉，就算认识吴磊也只是普通人对明星的认知罢了。何况吴磊年纪还那么小，怎么对他开口说话啊？要是他已经有对象了，不，可能已经结婚了，糟糕，搞不好连孩子都有了！那他还有戏吗？他还能将罗玉狠狠玩弄于股掌吗！

天呐！吴磊崩溃，谁能告诉他到底该怎么办！

怀着忐忑不安的心情，吴磊凭着刘浩然发给他的地址来到了一家私立医院。吴磊进去VIP病房找到刘浩然，对方已经打完针，正躺在床上看游戏直播。刘浩然突然看到站在门口的吴磊，吓得连忙喊了声卧槽，手一抖连平板都砸脸上了，他没想到吴磊真的会打飞的过来。

吴磊风尘仆仆来到他身边：你什么情况？怎么进医院了？

刘浩然叹口气：吃东西吃坏肚子呗。

吴磊点点头：我想也是，庆功宴你肯定没少吃。接着他扭过头看了看周围，又问：那个医生呢？

刘浩然：不知道啊，我只是进来的时候看了他一面，要不你问问别的医生吧！

吴磊只好退出来，看到医生就把人拦下来，拿着偷拍的照片问对方：请问你认识这个人吗？

对方摇摇头：不认识，我们医院没这人。

然后接连问了好几个，都说没印象。吴磊瞬间迷惑，难道是罗玉太帅了遭人嫉恨？

嗯……完全有可能。

吴磊于是跑去护士站找正在聊八卦的小姐姐，姐妹们围过来看着照片讨论了片刻，笑呵呵对吴磊说：小弟弟，这个人不是我们医院的哦。

吴磊说：可是这背景一看就是你们医院的啊！

护士又回：我还没说完呢，这个帅哥是来我们医院拍戏的啦，剧组刚走没多久。

吴磊大惊：什么？！他是演员？！

一个胖乎乎的护士插话：对呀对呀！真人好帅哦！可惜导演说他在医院的戏份已经结束了，明天不来了呜呜呜呜……

吴磊顿时感到头皮炸裂，什么不是医生是演员，什么今天结束明天不来了！吴磊只想知道罗玉在哪，可是几个护士同时摇摇头，说只看到他跟助手上了车，到底去哪就不清楚了。

内心充满失落的吴磊魂不守舍回到刘浩然的病房，刘浩然摇着他的肩膀问：到底怎么样了？是不是他！

我不知道……他到底是谁。吴磊痛苦说完，身子一软倒在了病床上，索性霸占对方的位置，好像生病的人是他才对。

这时候电话又响起来，吴磊一听，经纪人在电话里咆哮：吴磊！！！你到底在哪？！十点钟就要飞云南了！你给我立刻马上出现！

吴磊看了看手表，已经过九点。他不想再解释，只回了一句：我人在北京。

在经纪人爆炸之前，他迅速挂了电话。然后转过头，看到一脸懵逼的刘浩然。

吴磊叹了口气：我太难了。

这件事的后续就是经纪人带着几个助理千里迢迢杀过来把吴磊押上了飞机。在飞机上，吴磊把照片偷偷发给了助理，让对方帮自己查一查这个演员的具体信息。

依靠助理神通广大的人脉圈，信息很快被反馈回来了。助理问他：你查他干嘛？只是个三四线小演员而已。

吴磊双眼紧闭，十分紧张：快，告诉我他姓什么！

助理：呃……姓罗。

没错了。吴磊倏地睁开眼，一把夺过助理的手机，终于看到了男人的名字，罗云熙。

原来他这辈子叫罗云熙啊，吴磊有种恍然大悟的错觉。接着看到他的照片，不是很多，但都是他，吴磊隔着屏幕触摸他的脸，无限感慨，却只能在心里说：罗玉，我终于把你找到了。原来你跟我一样在当演员啊，可惜你现在名气不够大，大家都不认识你。不过没关系，以后我俩可是要「相依为命」的。

下了飞机，不知道是行程太累还是气候的原因，吴磊病倒了。助理着急的问经纪人怎么办才好，吴磊突发感冒，意识逐渐模糊，嘴里还在喊着罗什么……罗云熙？

经纪人打了通电话回来，一脸不悦：先把他送医院吧，剧组那边刚好物料不齐，这几天估计开不了机。害，真倒霉，这得浪费多少时间啊，时间就是金钱啊懂不懂……

对方无休止的碎碎念传入病人吴磊的耳朵里，他懵懵的回过头：谁？谁在喊我？是不是罗云熙？？？

助理悄悄拉过经纪人的衣角，感到害怕：姐，你看阿磊是不是病傻了？

吴磊当然是病傻了，他被送到医院，体温逼近38.5度，把团队都吓坏了，只有经纪人临阵不慌在给人拍照。

女助理：姐……你好无情。

经纪人晃了晃手机：你懂个锤子，这叫充分利用，以后热搜靠它了。然后又看向在病床上喃喃自语的吴磊，摇摇头：这孩子从小就神神叨叨的，但是演技好得没话说，估计是祖师爷附体吧。

可是哪里有祖师爷啊，吴磊一个重生的人，体内住着的当然是前世吴三石的灵魂。现在吴磊病糊涂了，有点儿分不清自己到底是吴磊还是吴三石，他脑子里只有罗玉那张脸，嘴里却喊着罗云熙的名字。看到穿白大褂的医生就拉着人家的手，问候别人全家。什么你还好吧，这辈子还习惯吗，想不想我啊……把医生吓得差点拒绝给他治疗。

两天之后，他痊愈了，医生病了。出院的时候，吴磊给主治医生签名留念，医生好心劝诫他：孩子，小小年纪别再那么操劳了，太入戏对身体不好。

吴磊不好意思的笑笑，行了，现在整个医院都以为一个叫罗云熙的家伙欠了他的钱。

经纪人昨天刚走，说先过去跟剧组交涉损失费。吴磊心中喜悦，出门就拉着助理找吃的。他年轻，身体好得飞快，嗦了碗过桥米线顿时生龙活虎，问助理附近哪里有好玩的。

助理说：不如我们去洱海吧！

吴磊对这片地方不熟，只好点点头。

他们来到洱海边，吴磊望着巨大的湖泊，顿时感到神清气爽。找了个导游，对方建议逆时针逛洱海，他们花了半天时间把双廊、南昭风情岛逛完了，傍晚的时候骑着电瓶车逛环海东路，最后找了家沿湖的餐厅，在露天观台上看日落。

吴磊一路上都在想，上辈子都没有跟罗玉一起旅游，真是可惜，他们共同的回忆只有生活上无尽的琐事，吃饭聊天吵架做/爱……吴三石做尽了情人该做的事情，也得到自己应得的报酬，本应该两不相欠才对。可是某天得知要离开罗玉，吴三石竟觉得不舍，是依赖太久了吗？

吴磊想，也许是知道自己无法再爱他的那一刻，只有竭尽全力去恨他，才能把罗玉继续存放在心里吧。

他望着那片波光粼粼的湖面，突然忍不住大喊：罗玉！！！不对……罗云熙！我恨你！你出来啊，看我不搞死你！

「谁在找我？」

吴磊听到一个声音在背后响起，他好奇的转过头，结果看到一个跟罗玉长得一模一样的男人站在他面前。吴磊随即被吓懵，双腿一软跪倒在地上。

旁边的助理连忙去扶住他：阿磊你怎么回事？

吴磊惊慌的搂着助理的大腿：我的天呐……我，我见鬼了！！！

TBC.


	6. 六

六

吴磊现在正襟危坐在罗云熙的对面，旁边是不明就里的助理，三个人盯着刚上桌还在盘里滋滋作响的牛排，谁也不知道怎么开口。

助理的目光偷偷在两人之间徘徊，看到吴磊攥着拳头，明显很紧张。

罗云熙脸面微醺，白里透红，又有点害羞的感觉。

助理莫名其妙，怎么搞得像相亲一样？

谁也不知道，吴磊等这一刻等了十几年。好不容易找到罗玉，他已经忍住想要哭的冲动，不然搞得两人好像失散多年似的。

罗云熙首先开口：不好意思，今天剧组杀青，我跟他们在楼上聚餐，没想到会在这里遇到你。

吴磊：呃，你认识我吗？

罗云熙笑着点头：当然了，你是吴磊，我们都认识。

看着他的脸，吴磊就不免想起罗玉。罗玉，上辈子的你过得还好吗？吴三石死了之后你有没有给他烧纸啊？虽然头七没有回去看罗玉有些可惜，但是现在能够看到罗云熙，吴磊觉得已经弥补了遗憾。

看见吴磊在发呆，助理尴尬的喊了他一声。

吴磊惊醒：啊？说到哪了？

罗云熙笑了笑，继续说：吴磊，很高兴可以在这里见到你。

吴磊盯着他：我也是，我找你很久了。

罗云熙惊讶：找我？

吴磊点头：不瞒你说，我早就知道你在这拍戏，所以才特意过来找你。你不是在上面吃饭嘛，我就在下面喊喊你，没想到你真的下来了。

助理实在看不下去，在心里吐槽：阿磊你好虚伪啊，明明是你嚷着要搞死人家……

罗云熙半信半疑：……找我有是有什么事情吗？

吴磊：啊，事情是这样的，我有个圈外的朋友，他很喜欢你。刚好我也来云南拍戏，我朋友就让我来看看你，想拿个签名。

助理：阿磊，你说的那个朋友是不是……

害！吴磊赶紧叉了块牛排堵住助理的嘴：你快尝尝这个，可好吃了。

罗云熙：……

吴磊笑眯眯：要不咱们加个微信吧！

罗云熙犹豫片刻：好吧，回去替我谢谢你的朋友。

加了微信，吴磊按耐不住兴奋，把手机丢给助理：快点帮我们拍张照片，我要发给我朋友康康！

说完他一屁股挤到罗云熙旁边，很自然的搂住罗云熙肩膀，对着镜头眉开眼笑。多么光辉的时刻啊，世纪大同框有没有！

罗云熙感到不适应，往旁边挪了挪。

吴磊面不改色：说实话，罗云熙，我也挺喜欢你的。

罗云熙噎住。

助手呆住。

吴磊：你想多了，不是那种喜欢。罗云熙，我是欣赏你。

罗云熙：……谢谢，我也很欣赏你。

助理跟了吴磊这么久，从来没有看到他对一个小明星这么兴奋过，明明刚才嘴里还在骂，现在竟然公然调戏人家。助理心里郁闷，吴磊难道沾染上娱乐圈的歪风邪气，该不会……接着，助理脑海里浮现出一些不太和谐的画面。

罗云熙要走，吴磊没作挽留。他对罗云熙说：我拍完戏找你玩。

罗云熙：好啊，祝你拍戏顺利。

趴在门边看着对方渐渐远去的背影，吴磊有点依依不舍，没关系反正他们还会再见的。可是等吴磊回过神，却发现助理不见了。

十分钟之后，助理从外面回来，神秘兮兮的塞给吴磊一盒东西。

助理：咦？那个罗云熙呢？ 阿磊：他已经走了。 助理：啊？我以为你们准备要为爱鼓掌呢…… 

吴磊：……谢谢您了。

助理：没事儿，回头给我加工资就好！

自当从洱海回来，吴磊就像变了个人似的，他在拍戏的间隙就捧着手机翻看罗云熙拍的电视剧和广告，还好他拿台词本挡着做掩护，不知情的外人自夸他敬业，吴磊只好呵呵呵的笑。

罗云熙之前演的都是些小角色，很快就看完了，吴磊觉得没什么意思。刚好助理从剧组拿盒饭回来，吴磊拉住对方：对了，上次罗云熙杀青的电视剧叫什么？

助理边恰饭边回他：好像是部医疗剧，还在审呢。

吴磊有些失落：好吧，那你再给我找些他的视频，我还要好好了解下。

助理差点喷饭：你都看了一星期了！阿磊你是鬼迷心窍了吗？！

嗯？鬼？吴磊若有所思：你说他演聂小倩怎么样？

助理崩溃：天呐，救救孩子！

他们在云南待了半个月，把外景部分都拍完了。最艰难的部分是去玉龙雪山取景，差点没把吴磊冻死，加上高原缺氧，吴磊觉得整个人都摇摇欲坠，全靠氧气瓶才得以存活。

拍完戏，吴磊也有了和外界沟通的兴致。他挑了半天，最后选了一张自己穿着冲锋衣在山脚下拍的照片。照片里吴磊一头漆黑的头发沾满了雪花，眉眼带笑，唇红齿白，身后是被雪覆盖的山坡。

他把照片发在朋友圈里，难得配上矫情的文字：发如雪。 

他耳机里播的也是这首歌：

你发如雪 凄美了离别  
我焚香感动了谁  
邀明月 让回忆皎洁  
爱在月光下完美  
你发如雪 纷飞了眼泪  
我等待苍老了谁  
红尘醉 微醺的岁月  
我用无悔  
刻永世爱你的碑

唱得难道不是他吗？兜兜转转，这个人，这张脸，吴磊见一次爱一次，见一次恨一次。他甚至可以感受得到自己内心深处的贪婪和仇恨，爱上罗云熙只是一个过程，而摧毁他才是吴磊的目的。

这时吴磊已经在去往都匀的路上，大巴车里充满昏昏欲睡的气息，剧组刚从高原下来，因为醉氧的缘故，他毫不例外的嗜睡。

不一会儿，那条朋友圈下面被人点满了赞，留言也不少。吴磊一个人躺了两个位置，手里举着手机逐个名字挨着找下去，竟然没找到罗云熙，连评论也没有。吴磊心想，这家伙怎么比我还高冷啊。

算了……干嘛要在意这点小事。吴磊干脆闭上眼，裹着毛毯打算睡一会。

可是心里的念头还没有断开，隔了一会他又不死心，睁开眼看了看朋友圈。

还是没有！

算了！再看我就是孙子！吴磊直接用毛毯把头盖起来。

半个小时之后……吴磊掀下毛毯。阿西吧！最后一眼！他就看最后一眼，没有就拉倒！

吴磊心里骂骂咧咧的打开朋友圈，新增了不少点赞，唯独缺了罗云熙。吴磊又想，他难道在忙？还是不喜欢玩朋友圈？所以罗云熙到底有没有看到他的照片？！他就是特意发给罗云熙看的啊！

正当他打算放弃，朋友圈顶部忽然出现了提示，吴磊隐隐约约的心悸，但又怕失望，于是犹豫的点开。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他回我了！！！吴磊一个激动蹦起来，脑袋直接窜到车顶：靠，疼死我了！

一旁在打瞌睡的助理被吵醒，迷迷糊糊望着他：……阿磊你怎么了？

没事！吴磊摸摸头，重新躺回去，又把罗云熙的留言仔细品味了一番。

罗云熙只留了两个字：好看。

？？？罗云熙到底几个意思？是夸他人好看还是风景好看？吴磊突然觉得这两个字有点撩人，把他的魂魄都勾去一半。太上头了，不行，吴磊要醉。

紧接着，罗云熙又来了一条评论：你在等谁？

啊啊啊啊罗云熙你真是个害人不浅的小妖精！吴磊受不了刺激。罗云熙怎么会这么懂？！

吴磊心想：拜托，我就是在等你啊！

不行，打住！他千万不能失策！绝对不能回复罗云熙！他强迫自己：吴磊，你清醒一点！

有句话怎么说来着？先说出口的那个人，就已经输了。吴磊决定欲擒故纵，继续保持距离，他要让罗云熙主动来找他。

确定想法之后，吴磊把手机揣回兜里，心跳加速，不得不调整呼吸。

怎么办？吴磊觉得自己好像有点欲火攻心了……

TBC.


	7. 七

七

七月之后，吴磊一直待在影视城拍戏。作为一名敬业的演员，他几乎不迟到，也不会请假外出做别的通告。

拍内景的好处就是不用日晒雨淋，但是随着气温渐渐攀升，就算在摄影棚里，身上厚重的戏服还是让人吃不消。幸亏导演十分明智的选在贵州拍摄，夏天比别处凉快，总算没有太折磨演员。

吴磊趁着剧组歇息，让助理出去买了些冰粉回来请大家吃。

加了玫瑰红糖的冰粉清凉爽口，一点都不腻，女演员们折腾了大半天，也顾不上忌口，一个个端着碗坐在小板凳上围在一起聊天。

吴磊闲来没事，就被几个主演拉过来当听众。女人嘛，当然是喜欢聊八卦和帅哥的，吴磊本来无心参与讨论，然而，吃着吃着，他突然听见了罗云熙这个名字。

吴磊忘了嘴里还含着一口冰粉，咕咚一下咽进喉咙，差点呛了个半死。

主演之一的林韵急忙拍他的背，直到吴磊把气顺过来，林韵递了块纸巾给他擦嘴：大哥你没事吧？干嘛这么激动？

没事没事，不小心噎着了。吴磊把手里的碗搁一边，迫不及待的问：你们谁提起罗云熙来着？

黎沁举手：我呀，有什么问题吗？

吴磊：你刚才说谁的男朋友是罗云熙？

黎沁回答：我的大学同学呀，她的男朋友是罗云熙。他们从大学就在一起，快五年了。罗云熙眼看就要火了，我们都很看好他……

就在一瞬间，吴磊如遭雷劈，后面的话他再也没听进去，只是呆呆的愣在原地。他完全不知道这件事，怎么会呢，他怎么没想到呢，原来罗云熙也有自己的生活啊。

吴磊脑子一片空白。罗云熙有对象这件事深深刺激了他。以至于后面的拍摄工作因为他的失魂落魄而受阻，吴磊卡在一个镜头里频繁NG，导演走过来拍拍他肩膀，问他怎么突然不在状态。吴磊跟对方道歉，说想休息一下。

回到场边，吴磊让助理把手机拿给他，然后盯着罗云熙的微信头像继续发呆。吴磊想要对他说些什么，但又觉得自己的想法很奇怪。他可以责怪罗云熙，但是没这个必要，罗云熙又不知道他上辈子发生的事。

吴磊很快让自己重新振作起来，他告诉助理罗云熙有女朋友这件事情，让对方偷偷调查一下。

后面的几场戏，吴磊忘了自己怎么挺过来的，恍恍惚惚的没拍好。吴磊跟导演说，如果不满意，他愿意重拍那几段。导演比较善解人意，只是让他回去好好休息。

当天的拍摄工作结束比较早，助理见吴磊不大愉快，于是带他出去吃饭顺便散散心。影视城附近有一条小吃街，东西不是很精致但还能接受，助理带吴磊去吃贵州特色菜，丝娃娃和酸汤鱼。

吴磊看见那一大盘红黑的汤汁，酸味熏得他直流口水，他忍不住端起碗咕嘟咕嘟往嘴里灌。

助理连忙制止他：你做啥！这个不带这么吃的！

吴磊感觉自己在恰柠檬：哇，我好酸，我要被酸死了。凭什么罗云熙可以过得比我幸福？！

助理觉得不对劲，于是安慰他：阿磊，你别哭了，不就是一个男人么，至于吗？

不至于。吴磊说，但是我不能让他过得比我好，我要让那个女的离开他。

助理：呃……这样不好吧。

吴磊叹气：你不明白，很多事情，你永远不会明白。

不管是从前或者现在，吴磊最不能接受的就是罗玉就算失去他也可以过得非常好，好像吴三石在他世界里就是无足轻重的存在。难道罗玉不在乎他吗，如果爱过他，怎么会轻而易举的放下呢？吴磊不明白。

所以这辈子也不可以，罗云熙想要的东西，除了吴磊可以施舍他，任何人都不行。

吴磊从来都不觉得自己自私，因为他早就接受了这个偏激的设定。他不想当个烂好人，做一个善良的NPC？吴磊不需要，他重生回来就是要报复罗云熙的，他才不管罗云熙什么感受。

他的助理现在还无法理解这些，只能趁着吴磊的贤者时间自个儿戴着一次性手套卷丝娃娃。看到吴磊终于回过神，助理塞给他一个：你尝尝，可好吃了，又酸又辣！带劲！

吴磊恨铁不成钢，他问：你知道摧毁两个人之间的感情，最重要也最简单的办法是什么吗？

助理抬起头，嘴里还嚼着食物，言语不清，显然没有把吴磊的话听起去：嗯？什么摧毁？什么办法？

吴磊摇摇头，继续说：信任。只要摧毁其中一个人的信任就够了。你明白我的意思吧？

助理似懂非懂：有点明白……你意思就是说直接给那女的一百万让她离开呗。噢，一百万可能有点少……

吴磊瞬间苦逼：对不起，我没钱。您还是想想别的办法吧。

  
碍于在剧组拍戏无法抽身，吴磊拜托了别人去调查罗云熙女朋友的底细。说白了就是专门偷拍的小狗仔。第一张照片反馈回来的时候，吴磊嘴里含着假血浆准备拍下一场戏。结果看到照片里的人，他一口假血喷在了化妆师身上。

吴磊只好跟对方陪笑：对不起，这个血浆太甜了，我没忍住。

化妆师是重庆人，操着口音说：娃儿，你莫要喷咯，这血浆好贵都被你浪费老，你再忍忍噻！ 

吴磊重新含了口血浆，说不了话只能一个劲的点头。他心想，就算不喷血浆，他也会一口老血喷出来。因为照片里的女人他认识，她是上辈子罗玉的前女友，因为罗玉的不举和吴三石的介入而抛弃了罗玉。

不过想到罗玉不举这件事情，吴磊又忍不住咧开嘴笑了，导致血浆从牙缝里流出来。化妆师终于受不了，于是把导演拉过来：你看看他，到底要榔么办哟！

导演看了看剧本，大手一挥：算了，我们先拍下个场景。吴磊你躺地上去，别笑了！你给我演尸体吧！

这回吴磊老实了。他躺在地上，脑子里却还在回想上辈子与罗玉的破事。

罗玉的前女友长得漂亮，跟他一样也是个富二代，据说是罗玉父亲世交的女儿，罗玉是看在父辈的面子上才跟她交往的。

吴三石不清楚他们之前发生了什么，反正认识罗玉之后，就觉得罗玉对她的感情很平淡，甚至有点淡漠。当时吴三石只是罗玉的小跟班，整天陪他吃喝玩乐。

后来一天晚上罗玉带他出去玩，喝多了，两人醉醺醺的搂在一块到酒店开房。进了房间，罗玉突然把吴三石逼到墙角，问他：你会接吻吗？

盯着罗玉漂亮的脸蛋，吴三石心口狂跳：我，我还没……我不会。

没关系，我教你啊。罗玉说着就用双臂勾住吴三石的脖子，踮起脚尖，呼着潮热的气息去吻他。

吴三石难以拒绝他的主动，两个人亲着亲着便觉得燥热难耐，着急去脱掉身上的衣服。最后一条内裤被他甩到电视机上，脑子里残留些许理智的吴三石一看，房间开好了，他人在床上，哪里还管得了那么多。吴三石年少气盛，一心只想上罗玉。

虽然是第一次，但不代表他不会呀。吴三石握住对方的，掌心滚烫，弄得罗玉很舒服，吴三石顿时有了成就感，动作更加卖力。

房间里春光乍泄，两具年轻的身体叠交在一起，交错的喘息如同潮水般起起伏伏……

第二天起来，罗玉跟个没事人一样，站在吴三石面前穿衣服。吴三石倒像个受害者，用被子把自己裹得严严实实只露出个脑袋。

罗玉恢复以往倨傲的表情，盯着他：你害怕什么，我又不吃人。

吴三石可怜巴巴就想哭：这是我第一次，没想到给了男人……

对方没有打算安慰他，只是问：那你想要什么？

补偿吗？吴三石心想，他什么都缺，如果只说一样也太亏了吧。不行，要狠狠讹罗玉一笔才行！但是要钱的话也未免太俗气了，像罗玉这种富二代肯定觉得没什么意思，说不准没了新鲜感就不带他玩了。

吴三石灵光一闪：我想当演员！罗玉你带我混娱乐圈好不好？！

罗玉：你确定？

吴三石疯狂点头：嗯嗯，你想想啊，以后你是我的金主了，我肯定百分百听你的话，绝无二心！

这是真人版养成游戏啊，换谁谁不心动呢？罗玉这种无聊的富二代最不缺的就是金钱和时间，正如吴三石所料，对方很快答应了。吴三石凭借美色成功找到靠山，开始了被包养的人生。

有天他们像往常一样去酒店开房，衣服脱到一半，房间门咔嚓一声被人打开了，接着好几个人冲了进来。为首凶神恶煞的是罗玉的女朋友，后面跟着好几个打扮前卫的女人。

吴三石意识到情况不妙，立刻躲进了卫生间，趴在门上偷听外面的对话。

女朋友质问罗玉：你这是几个意思？你不是不举么，怎么这回跟男人就有劲了？

门后的吴三石大吃一惊，哇，罗玉那方面竟然不行？怎么可能呢，罗玉跟他在床上可是一点毛病都没有。难道说……罗玉不喜欢女人？

罗玉十分平静：对不起，我没什么好辩解的，你看到什么就是什么。

另外一个女人的声音很尖锐：罗玉，我警告你别太欺负人了！当初如果不是瞧得起你的家底，我姐姐根本不会跟你在一起，真是中看不中用，罗家的脸都被你丢尽了！恶心！

这话说得太过分了吧！吴三石听着就生气，不就是喜欢男人而已，用得着吗？吴三石一时火上心头，忘了罗玉的嘱咐，擅自打开了门走出去。

吴三石笑脸相迎：各位小姐姐，你们莫要生气，如果非要生气，就冲我生气吧！如果还不解气，揍我一顿也是可以的呀！

一女的说：你又算什么东西？滚一边去！

说完，有人冲过来狠狠打了他一耳光。吴三石立刻感觉到脸上火辣辣的疼，一股血腥味灌进鼻腔里，他抹了抹嘴角，看到手背上都是血。

这巴掌令吴三石幡然醒悟，也许从这一刻开始，他真的走上了一条不归路，而路上的坎坷，他也只能一个人扛着了……

「阿磊你睡着啦？」

吴磊倏的睁开眼，发现自己还躺在地上，镜头早已经拍完了，助理蹲在旁边打量着他。

他在原地盘着腿坐起来：害，这个梦做得我头疼。

助理好奇的问：梦见啥啦？

吴磊笑而不语，他的嘴里鲜血淋漓，脸上被糊了许多假血，为了镜头效果，化妆师把他搞得非常狼狈。

然而吴磊清晰的意识到，这狗血的人生才刚刚开始。

TBC.


	8. 八

八

八月中旬，吴磊的戏份全部拍完，顺利杀青了。

大伙都很舍不得他，剧组在晚上给吴磊准备了杀青宴。再之前就是经纪人带了一帮个记者和粉头过来充场面，顺带帮吴磊造势，当天关于吴磊的话题空降热搜第一，一时风光无限。

吴磊接受完采访，躲在走廊尽头给罗云熙发微信。

他发了一句「我杀青了。」

过了一会，屏幕重新点亮。罗云熙回了一句：恭喜你，辛苦了。

吴磊突然不知道怎么接，他有好多话想对罗云熙说，敲了半天的字，又逐一删掉，只能问：最近过得怎么样？

对方回：还行，在筹备另外一部戏。

吴磊看了眼窗外，有人在为他燃放烟火，点亮夜空。原来他是万众瞩目的，可越是这种时刻，他越是烦躁，吴磊渴望见到罗云熙，哪怕对方只是瞬间出现，白驹过隙也好，或者在人群中默默注视他，吴磊都会感觉到心安。只可惜罗云熙他人现在远在天边，吴磊只能通过屏幕的寥寥数语，自己骗自己。

忍不住打了句「我好想你」，吴磊又觉得太过矫情，于是删了换上「你什么时候有空？」

还没等他回复，经纪人的声音从远处传来，晚宴要开始了。吴磊只好把手机调成静音，换上另一副面孔，人前始终要保持微笑。

推开包厢的大门，各位德高望重的权势们早已在里面等着他，又一次，吴磊变成名副其实的主角。

从贵州回来之后，吴磊拍了好几支广告，都是些轻松的活儿。

难得闲下来，吴磊算了算日子，已经有两三个月没见到罗云熙。吴磊准备吩咐助理订机票，然而回头一想，不对啊，这个月底是罗云熙的生日，他应该给对方一个惊喜才对。

这天做完某个网站的采访，助理又看到吴磊拿着手机刷罗云熙的微博主页。吴磊看到对方发了好多自拍，心想罗云熙怎么跟上辈子的罗玉一样那么臭美呢，结果助理凑过来看了看：根本就不是他自己发的好不好，一看就是团队管理的微博。

吴磊揍他：看破不说破，让我有点幻想行不行。

助理抱头：行啊，可是人家有女朋友了。

吴磊掐住助理脖子：你还说！是不是鸡腿吃腻了！

罗云熙有女朋友这件事吴磊肯定没忘记，但是他能怎么办呢，难道要像总裁文里写的那样拿着支票甩到对方脸上，说出「这里有五百万，请你离开我的男人」这种话吗？

显然不能。吴磊想了好几天，终于想到了一个好办法。他让助理找代购到国外去买一款小众的香水，这款香水是罗玉的最爱，气味独特，清冷，只有靠近才能闻得到。以前吴三石跟罗玉干坏事的时候，总爱凑到他脖子底下使劲地闻，用舌尖从耳垂舔到锁骨。罗玉受不住这种折磨，只能咬住嘴唇不让自己发出声音。

吴磊要把这款香水作为生日礼物送给罗云熙，等他日时机成熟之际，他一定要重新体验过去的刺激。

正如黎沁所说，罗云熙总算熬出头了，他的新剧出来，新增了许多粉丝，每天都在跑通告，接受媒体的采访，几乎没时间跟吴磊闲聊。

吴磊用小号关注了他，也只关注了他，每条微博都给罗云熙点了赞，有空就去追他的电视剧，按照助理的话来说，吴磊活脱成了罗云熙的迷妹。

说起来也奇怪，吴磊以前觉得要找到他是件费劲的事情，就像罗云熙饰演的医生一样，如果他真的成为了医生，吴磊到底要生多少次的病才能遇到他啊？

也不一定，有可能是上天的安排，不管两个人成为哪种角色，他们最后都会相遇。吴磊只能这样安慰自己。

他又去找人打听罗云熙的行程，听说罗云熙生日的当天会举行一个小型粉丝见面会，还包了一个餐厅请朋友们吃饭。

可是吴磊根本没有接到罗云熙的邀请，他想会不会是对方太忙所以遗落了他，还是罗云熙根本没把他放在心上？吴磊不得而知。

罗云熙生日的前一天，吴磊给他发消息：听说你明天生日。

罗云熙回：是的，你在哪？有空过来一起吃个饭吧。

接着给他发了个时间和地址。

吴磊冷笑，没有回复对方，他把手机揣进兜里，拉着行李箱准备登机。罗云熙，你问我在哪里，我就在去见你的路上啊。

为了见他，吴磊推掉了一个重要的晚会，跟经纪人大吵一架，好不容易把助理甩开，然后一个人千里迢迢去见罗云熙。他不知道罗云熙得知这一切会不会感动，反正吴磊快把自己给整哭了。

是艰辛了些，可转头一想，这是遇到罗云熙后的第一个生日啊，多么值得庆祝的日子，自己绝对不能缺席。

傍晚，吴磊带着礼物出现在生日宴的地点。他穿着普通，头上戴着一顶黑色的渔夫帽，用口罩把大半张脸给挡住了。

吴磊心想：真费劲，搞得像偷情一样。他站在餐厅的内部员工走廊里，给罗云熙发消息，让他人出来一下。

不一会儿，小寿星找到了他。

罗云熙看到吴磊，不免惊喜：你来了怎么不早告诉我？快进去坐吧！

吴磊脸上只露出一双眼睛，看着罗云熙精致的脸，眼里顿时充满笑意：我就想来看看你，等下就走了。

言下之意他并没有进去的打算。

罗云熙皱眉：可是……

别可是了。吴磊伸手摸了摸他柔顺的头发：虽然难得见上一面，但是我……你知道的，我不太方便。

罗云熙虽然有些失落，但也理解：好吧，下次等没有外人的时候，我再请你好好吃个饭。

好。吴磊把礼物交给他：生日快乐。

罗云熙收了礼物，十分开心：吴磊，谢谢你……

接着他顿住了，笑容凝固在脸上。因为吴磊趁他说话的时候，忽然拉下口罩，低头亲了他的脸颊。罗云熙愣在原地，眼里满是惊愕的看着吴磊，张开嘴巴又不知道该说些什么才好。

吴磊没有理会他的反应，只是笑了笑：你知道我在等你吗？

那个人的目光在四下躲闪：吴磊……我不太明白你的意思。

吴磊无所谓的笑笑，把双手插在口袋里：总有一天你会明白的。罗云熙，我来是想告诉你，这次是我真的喜欢你。你没搞错，不是欣赏那种喜欢。

事发突然，罗云熙过了很久才理解他话里的意思。他看着吴磊，不知道是激动还是别的，眼眶微微发红。但出于礼貌，罗云熙依然保持微笑：谢谢你的喜欢。吴磊，我想我们……

嘘。吴磊把食指放在嘴唇上：先别拒绝我好吗？罗云熙，我会等你，等你到喜欢我的那一天。

说完，他选择与罗云熙擦身而过，没有留给对方反驳的机会。吴磊头也不回：走啦。

剩下罗云熙一个人站在原地。罗云熙低头看着手中的礼物，说不出的情绪涌上心头。而当他再次抬起头，罗云熙突然看到一个熟悉的身影。

在走廊的尽头，罗云熙的女朋友站在那里，用一种奇怪的眼神盯着他。

他从对方的表情里读到了惊讶，疑惑，愤怒……

于是他对她笑了一下，希望一切只是错觉。

然而她问他：你这是几个意思？

罗云熙哑然失笑。

很多事情，解释起来总是很困难的。

TBC. 

感谢大家看到这里🙏

总想说些什么，就趁着30给66告白之际，也跟大家告白吧！谢谢你们喜欢我的破文，我也好喜欢大家！

写文的初衷是出于对CP的热爱，脑洞产生于生日旅行，当时只想写一个富二代包养小前台的故事，估计三章就能写完。

然而某天我突发奇想，把内容加到二十章，没办法，嗑CP魔怔了。

这是个很狗血的故事，3066两个人在故事里并不完美，他们像平凡人一样有许多缺点，也会做一些痴男怨女的事情。爱情会蒙蔽人的双眼，令人犯下错误，也会让人醒悟过来，改过自新。我希望能够把成长写进故事里

所以这仅仅是一个故事，而主角刚好是他们。

废话说完，再次感谢大家！（鞠躬


	9. 九

九

罗云熙坐在餐桌旁边，盯着女人在厨房活动的身影，不一会儿一碗热腾腾加了煎鸡蛋的面条放在他面前。

她说：你趁热吃吧，还有十分钟你的生日就要结束了。

罗云熙盯着那碗面条，对她说：对不起。

他不知道怎么跟面前这个女人解释。她叫周以纯，这是他们一起第五个年头。周以纯和罗云熙都是四川人，两人在上海同一所大学毕业，对方只比他小两岁。

周以纯在桌子的对面坐下，点了一根烟夹在手里，轻轻抽了一口：说真的，我越来越不懂你究竟想要什么。周以纯弹了弹烟灰，看着他，继续说：以前学跳舞的时候，你和我只是想毕业回老家开间舞蹈学校，过些平淡的日子。可是有一天你告诉我，你想当演员。

听着她说话，罗云熙用筷子挑了几根面条吃了一口，却又觉得难以下咽。他点点头：很好吃。

你为什么要逃避呢？周以纯问他。

罗云熙抬起头：是我辜负了你。以纯，谢谢你一直包容我的自私。

她把烟掐灭：所以呢，这五年的感情就变得一文不值了吗？你去拍戏的日子，有没有想过有一个人在这个空荡荡的房子里等着你？屋里那张床你多久没回来睡过了？你呢，刚才连做/爱都在敷衍我。

他放下筷子，想去握住她的手，结果被人甩开。周以纯说：你别碰我。罗云熙，我告诉你，我们的感情到头了，再也回不去了。

罗云熙十分难过：怎么会呢？我一直都是爱你的啊。今天的事情，是我不对，我应该跟他解释清楚。

说完这话，罗云熙内心一阵发虚，连他都鄙视自己。都到这份上了，他还在找借口。罗云熙觉得一切都变得乱糟糟的，他无法掌控事情的发展方向。

不，你错了。周以纯说，今天的事情只是导火索。罗云熙，是你变了。你可能不这么认为，但我很早就感觉出来，你已经不再像以前那样在乎我了。

墙上的时钟滴答滴答地的响，时间一分一秒的流逝，十分钟很快就过去。罗云熙知道自己二十八岁的生日已经结束，他们五年的感情也即将走到尽头。

他有些艰难的开口：以纯，事情没有到无法解决的地步，我想要不我们彼此先冷静一下吧……

不必了。周以纯心灰意冷：你过年回老家把婚离了吧。我累了，不想再等你了。

另一边，吴磊躺在酒店的大床上难以入眠。他间歇性的拿起手机，想看看对方有没有给他发消息，可等一晚上，对方什么都不说。

也不知道罗云熙现在在做什么，是睡着了吗？吴磊盯着天花板发呆。

今天的告白很成功，所有事情都在他掌握之内。吴磊有一种成功的快感，他不禁想，当年的罗玉也是这种感觉吗？对感情可以来去自如，随心所欲，真是一件令人愉快的事情。

但实际上，吴磊并没有得到多大的快乐。让罗云熙爱上他，似乎还很遥远。

当然，他不能气馁。吴磊再次拿起手机，给对方发了个消息：睡了吗？

可是罗云熙久久都没有回他，吴磊只好强迫自己入睡。

他无法想象，罗云熙看到这条信息时纠结的样子。

罗云熙睡在沙发上，几乎一夜未眠，天还没亮灰蒙蒙的时候，罗云熙终于给吴磊回了信息。他说，如果你还没走的话，我们出来聊聊吧。

吴磊醒来就看到他的信息，他还得赶飞机，恐怕没什么时间跟罗云熙见面。何况吴磊猜测对方见自己肯定是因为昨天的事情，于是他拒绝了罗云熙。

吴磊回复：我已经在机场了，改天再见吧。

罗云熙：那我去送你？

吴磊：别了吧，被拍到就不好了。

罗云熙：行吧，上次你杀青还没来得及送你礼物，你把地址发给我，我给你寄过去。

吴磊心想：哼，想要礼尚往来是吧，那么快就想跟我划清界限了吗！

但他又不能不给罗云熙面子，只好答应他。吴磊说：后面我要去沙漠拍戏了，搞不好要晒脱皮，你要不送我箱防晒霜吧！

罗云熙：好的，没问题。

吴磊内心得意。呵，小样，还不是得顺着我。

然后他真的收到了一整箱防晒霜，而且还是最高防晒系数。不仅如此，吴磊还在箱底找到一套《5年高考3年模拟》。

吴磊瞬间脱手：卧槽，什么鬼！

助理把粘在封面上的便利贴撕下来，念上面的字：好好学习，天天向上……哇，罗云熙真体贴！竟然连你的学习都没落下！

吴磊把练习册丢进行李箱里：变态！搞不好是个直男！

助理：掰弯直男不挺好吗？

吴磊恍然大悟，心里想：我不能把对付罗玉那套用在罗云熙身上。罗云熙当了那么多年的直男，怎么能一下子接受同性恋呢！

OK，没关系，那就开启温水煮青蛙模式。他继续给对方发些无关痛痒的话题，不再跟罗云熙提那些情情爱爱。

吴磊跟着剧组来到沙漠，恰好有场戏需要骑在骆驼上拍摄。他偷偷自拍了一张带有风景的照片，然后发给罗云熙：看！这是我被埋的那片沙漠！

罗云熙回了个哈哈。

吴磊心想：你就不能嘱咐我小心点别掉下来……

对方又发过来一句：你瘦了。

吴磊感动想哭，忍不住跟罗云熙大吐苦水，什么吃也吃不好，能吃的都是干巴巴的东西，白天热成狗，晚上睡帐篷里到处都是沙子，他已经四天没洗澡了，现在准备崩溃。

罗云熙：哦，这么厉害？

法克！吴磊气得差点从骆驼背上摔下去，嘴里骂他：罗云熙你还有心吗？！你还是人吗？！

吴磊很不爽，于是给罗云熙扣了50分！

拍完外景，吴磊转战摄影棚。导演说他们今天要拍一场在沙漠里遇袭的戏，讲的是吴磊饰演的主角跟小伙伴在脱险之后，搭起帐篷准备休息，吴磊和对方有一段台词。

在轮到他出场之前，吴磊闲来无聊，拿了一本练习册出来做题，到底是罗云熙送给他的，吴磊做得格外认真，恨不得把全部都做对，绝对不能辜负罗云熙的一番心意！

剧务看到吴磊奋笔疾书的样子，忍不住夸赞他：哇，弟弟你好用功哦！一定能考上最好的大学！

吴磊不好意思：哪里哪里！家里人给买的，没办法啊。

道具大哥跑过来围观，眼前一亮：吴磊弟弟，你能不能把书借我？

吴磊问，咋了，你也想写吗？接着他紧张兮兮把练习册护在身下：不行！你不能写，一题也不行！

道具大哥：……毛病。我只是想拿来当道具而已。

吴磊本来不肯答应，但心一想，他带着罗云熙送的东西拍进电视剧里，不就相当于让全国观众看到罗云熙对他的爱吗！这是赤裸裸的秀恩爱呀！

行！大哥你要多少本？吴磊把包里的练习册抽出来：这里有语文，数学，英语，历史……

道具大哥：……谢谢，一本就够了。

吴磊问场记：我能一边念台词一边写题目吗？你给我一个大特写呗！

场记摇摇头：不行，黎簇是学渣，不可能写作业。还是给苏万吧，他比较符合人设。

吴磊一阵失落，然后想了想，算了，能拍进去就行，管他谁写。反正罗云熙知道了肯定很开心！

对方知道他要拍这部戏，所以给他送了这么一份实用的礼物。等吴磊写完这些题目，考上电影学院指日可待！

于是他又把那50分给人加了回去，嘻嘻，罗云熙真是个大宝贝！

TBC.


	10. 十

十

吴磊天天抹着罗云熙送的防晒霜，仿佛得到了爱情的滋润，整个人状态好到飞起，连化妆师都忍不住吹爆他的肌肤。对方说：你不去代言护肤品真是可惜了！

那有什么！吴磊摆摆手，不嫌夸张的说：你是没摸过罗云熙的脸，那叫一个吹弹可破。

化妆师：哟，好巧，年底我要跳槽到另一个剧组，听说罗云熙也在里面拍戏。

吴磊竖起耳朵：什么什么？！您请说！

化妆师：一部古装剧啦，已经在筹备开机了。扬子演女主角哦！罗云熙也是主演之一，到时候我就可以摸得到啦！

吴磊生气：害，这家伙竟然不跟我说！难怪最近都不理我了，原来在准备进组拍戏啊。不行，我要找他算账。

说时迟那时快，吴磊跑去向经纪人请假，不出意料被人果断拒绝。经纪人就差用绳子把吴磊五花大绑送回剧组，狠心下了最后通牒：你小子给我安分一点，还有半个月就拍完了，杀青之后你爱哪去哪，现在必须给我安安份份拍戏。

他只好放弃挣扎，回头想想罢演是不对的，还没跟罗云熙熟络的时候，吴磊多么敬业一演员啊，所以他不能继续这么为爱痴狂，小心失了口碑。

没问题。吴磊跟经纪人保证：不过你答应我的要说到做到，拍完戏你给我一个假期，我有重要的事情要做。

经纪人：……好。

等到戏份杀青，他发现自己被经纪人忽悠了！吴磊上了飞机才知道，这不是回去的飞机。

吴磊问：我是谁？我在哪？

经纪人问：想去香榭看落叶吗？想去塞纳河畔的左岸喝咖啡吗？

吴磊：不！我不想！我要回家！

经纪人：不行哦。我好不容易给你抢到一个奢侈品代言，秀场的板凳总不能空着吧？

等飞机稳稳降落巴黎，吴磊完全清醒过来，他去见罗云熙的计划泡汤了。没事儿，吴磊刚刚演完难搞的小孩，那就继续难搞吧。于是出席活动全程扑克脸，谁来哄都不管用。

经纪人拿到一堆吴磊摆臭脸的照片，头痛要炸，只好让团队改用高级冷艳等字眼发表宣传。没想到效果竟然完胜预期，迷妹们直呼过年，评论区一片桃心：弟弟快去演霸道总裁！我可以！

吴磊糊里糊涂的收割了一波流量。

团队大丰收，经纪人喜笑颜开，愉快的把吴磊送上飞机，挥挥手：帅哥拜拜，大家辛苦了！快到年底大家都放个假吧！姐姐要留在巴黎血拼，回去一人一个哭泣包哦！

众助理纷纷跪舔：姐姐万岁！

吴磊终于可以舒一口气，回国倒完时差，发现已经到了平安夜。本来想着可以去找罗云熙，没料到家里人首先来了视频。

吴妈妈看到儿子的脸，捂着嘴巴呜呜的哭：磊磊，你怎么变憔悴了！瘦不拉几的，是不是没有好好吃饭？

吴磊：哎，妈你先别哭嘛，我好着呢！刚睡醒还没来得及打理。他抓了抓头发，瞬间变成精神小伙：你看我还是辣么帅！

吴爸爸挤进镜头：儿砸！我和妈妈想死你啦！后天你过生日有没有工作啊，没有就回家吧！

吴磊想了想：……没有。可是他想找罗云熙。没办法，碍于亲情可贵，他爽快答应：好嘞，我把事情搞好就回去！

怎么说呢，这好歹是他十八岁的生日，吴磊在巴黎赶秀的时候团队已经提前帮他录好视频，参加粉丝后援会的活动也录制完毕，到时候助理往微博上一放就行了。

万事俱备，只欠罗云熙。想到这里，吴磊还是暗戳戳的失望。他回到家，被七大姑八大姨围剿，好久不见的婶婶拉着他的手语重心长：磊磊呀，几年没见你又长高了呀，婶婶天天在电视里看到你，这孩子真是有出息！哎，你看看你们单位还缺人吗，让你姐姐也去涨涨见识呗！

吴磊听得一头雾水。呃……这么快就攀关系了吗？幸好吴爸爸及时过来替他解围，吴磊偷偷溜进房间，窝进被子里给罗云熙发消息：老铁在干嘛！开黑吗？

他一边开局一边等对方消息，等他快要爆水晶了，罗云熙才回复他：在拍戏。

游戏结束，吴磊拿了MVP顺利冲上王者，然而一切变得索然无味。吴磊有些难过，心里质问罗云熙，难道你连我生日都不知道吗？吴磊索性不再理他。今天他十八岁生日，那就做些正常高中生该干的事情吧！

他找刘浩然：老铁撸吗？

刘浩然：撸！十分钟。

十分钟之后吴磊和刘浩然成功连麦，组队打英雄联盟。刘浩然跟他道喜：生日快乐～小伙子终于成年了，有什么愿望吗？

吴磊：谈恋爱呗。

刘浩然：噗，这话别给你经纪人听到，小心她削你。

吴磊：削呗。反正合同里又没写着不能谈恋爱。

刘浩然：呃……这么说你有喜欢的人了？

吴磊：算是吧，不过他不是人。

刘浩然：嗯？？？

吴磊：连生日快乐都不跟我说，你觉得他还是人吗？！

刘浩然：不是人！！！他不配！

吴磊：滚！不准骂我对象！

TBC.


	11. 十一

十一

此时此刻的横店拍摄现场，罗云熙穿着古装戏服站在场外，他低头盯着手机屏幕，却有些分神。他知道今天是吴磊的生日，那句生日快乐已经敲好放到对话框里，可是迟迟都没有发出去。他也不知道自己到底在犹豫什么，害怕什么。

只是一句简单的祝福而已，会导致什么严重的后果吗？罗云熙想着，突然听到剧务在喊自己的名字，于是他迅速将那行字删除，把手机交给了助理。

该他上场了，这是他进组的第一天。化妆师过来给罗云熙补妆，无比激动：你真的好适合这个润玉角色哦，太美了！而且皮肤也好好，一点也不吃妆，难怪连吴磊都忍不住夸你呢！

罗云熙惊讶：……吴磊？他还说什么了？

化妆师拿粉刷润了下罗云熙的眼角，看起来微微的红，显得楚楚可怜惹人怜爱。化妆师回他：也没什么，之前我跟他一个剧组拍戏，他就是经常提起你啦。我们都很羡慕你们关系这么好呢！

罗云熙若有所思：……哦，我知道了。他笑了笑，对化妆师说，谢谢你。

紧接着在心里叹了口气，自己到底要怎么去面对吴磊的追求呢？吴磊告白时候说的那番话，罗云熙还牢牢记在心里。尽管他已经十分避嫌的减少与吴磊联系，可是对方看起来并没有放弃的意思。

面对年少气盛的吴磊，罗云熙始终是于心不忍。不过好在他两都是演员，又分隔两地忙着演戏做宣传，碰面机会少了，罗云熙觉得对方自然而然就会减少这份感情的热度。

接近年底，罗云熙恰好待在剧组里，恐怕连过年都回不去了。接连拍了一星期的戏，在元旦前一天，导演突然给大家放了一天假，说回来之后迎接扬子进组。

罗云熙没什么想法，就跟助理待在酒店里休息，早上起来准备去健身房锻炼，突然看到吴磊发过来的信息。

吴磊问：你在哪呢？

罗云熙回：在横店啊。

吴磊：我知道，具体什么位置？

罗云熙：XX酒店，怎么了？

吴磊：你别动，我过去找你！

半个小时后，罗云熙看到一个戴口罩的青年鬼鬼祟祟出现在酒店的偏厅里。罗云熙走过去跟人打照面：吴磊，你怎么来了？

吴磊见到他，简直乐不思蜀：咋啦，不欢迎我？

罗云熙摇摇头，面带微笑：怎么会，我很开心。你别站这了，我们去房间里说吧。

吴磊一听，连忙摆手：不行不行，这样太快了点吧……

罗云熙：……

吴磊熟稔的搂过他的肩膀，一边走一边说：开玩笑的啦，我又不会对你做什么，放心吧。

到了房间，吴磊才敢把口罩摘下来。罗云熙看着他被沙漠毒辣太阳熏过的脸，或许因为长大一岁的缘故，他感觉吴磊成熟了不少。罗云熙对上次生日的事情耿耿于怀，却又不好意思开口。

他给吴磊倒了杯热水，问：你也过来拍戏？

吴磊双手捧着杯子暖手：我说专门过来看你，你信吗？

罗云熙坐在沙发上笑笑不说话。

算了算了。吴磊转过头去戳了戳茶几上的插花，恨恨的说：那么久没见，也不说句想我。

罗云熙只好尴尬的笑：那我请你吃饭吧，之前说好的，刚好我今天也有空。

吴磊顿时有了精神：好哇，我挑馆子你请客！

罗云熙：没问题。

结果吴磊把他带到横店附近一家川菜馆，地方挺偏的，在一个小巷子里，周围都是快餐店，类似于苍蝇馆子。老板跟吴磊倒是很熟，跟他热情打招呼：你终于来啦，好多日子没见到你了！

吴磊笑着回他：是啊，最近不在这边拍戏。这不，今天带着朋友过来尝尝你做的菜，看看手艺还在不在。

老板拍拍胸口：你放心！保证加量不加价！接着把吴磊和罗云熙领到楼上的包间，这是吴磊每次来的规矩，为了防止被人偷拍。吴磊见罗云熙有所顾虑，拍拍他肩膀：放心吧，我跟老板很熟，不会有问题的。

罗云熙笑笑：我只是没想到你会来这里吃饭，你也不用替我省钱啊。

两个人坐下来，吴磊熟络的抄起碗筷清洗：不是我想为你省钱，我只是想带你来感受一下家乡的味道，你不是四川人嘛。

罗云熙点头：我听出来了，老板也是四川人。谢谢你，我好久没吃川菜了。你不用刻意迁就我，你选你喜欢的就好。

我就喜欢吃川菜，吴磊说。然后开了一瓶山城给他，罗云熙惊愕，吴磊拍拍胸脯：我成年啦！你忘了吗？今天我们不醉不归。

罗云熙接过啤酒，放下目光：对不起，我不知道那天是你生日。

吴磊心里冷笑：呵，全世界就你不知道。可是嘴里说的却是：我知道，你忙嘛。没事，都过去了。今天跨年，你请我吃饭就当补偿吧。

他点了几个特色菜，问罗云熙还想吃什么，罗云熙说他不忌口。等上了菜，吴磊立刻给罗云熙夹了块水煮鱼：你尝尝，真的很好吃！

罗云熙看着碗里洁白鲜嫩的鱼片，再看到吴磊吃得油亮通红的嘴巴，不禁笑了：你真的好奇怪，我请你吃饭，你还点了一桌子我喜欢的菜。

吴磊内心愉悦：我点的都是罗玉爱吃的，罗云熙真的很像他！连口味都一样。

吴磊迫不及待灌了几杯啤酒下肚，他盯着罗云熙，说话舌头有些打结：你喜欢就好……呃，你喜欢的话以后就经常来吃吧，账都算我身上。

谢谢。罗云熙语言匮乏，没再说下去。

吴磊苦闷，怎么罗云熙和罗玉都一个德性，都不爱搭理人。吴磊小声问：你是不是烦我了？

罗云熙夹菜放碗里，摇摇头。

吴磊又问：那你是不是很奇怪为什么我会喜欢你？

罗云熙吃着菜，点点头。

吴磊喝了几口啤酒壮胆，望着罗云熙那张岁月静好的脸，忽然产生了错觉，以为罗玉回到了自己身边。怎么可能呢，吴磊摇摇头让自己清醒一些。

吴磊开口说：如果有一个人，你看到他就觉得格外熟悉，也许上辈子你们就认识，你会情不自禁喜欢他吗？

罗云熙：我不明白你的意思。  
吴磊目光烁烁：我对你就是这种感觉。所以我喜欢你，是上辈子已经注定好的了。

罗云熙愣住，他张开嘴巴想说什么，却又无言以对。

对方的反应令他失望，吴磊的目光很快暗淡下去：算了，说了你也不懂……

包间里格外安静，把跨年热闹的氛围都隔绝在外。吴磊一直在喝酒，一杯接一杯，最后连罗云熙都看不下去了。刚到嘴边，罗云熙就抓住了他的手：别喝了。

吴磊气鼓鼓：我都说我成年了，成年了懂不懂啊？吴磊放下酒杯，两只手撑着脑袋，眼巴巴望着罗云熙，嘴里继续念叨着：我成年了……谁也管不着我，你也是……罗云熙，你管不着我喜欢你。

罗云熙沉默片刻，避重就轻：你真的喝多了。

吴磊捂住通红的脸，声音闷闷的：我知道啊，我就是忍不住想跟你说。

罗云熙若有所思：你的心意我明白，可是我不想毁掉你的前途。

你别跟我扯这些！吴磊拍案而起：不管我说多少次，你都会拒绝我对不对？

罗云熙十分冷静：是的。

这个人，好无情啊。吴磊头痛欲裂，难受要命，为什么他要长着一张罗玉的脸呢？为什么连说话的语气都一样呢？

吴磊还需要什么理由死心？没有，他已经无路可退。这辈子为了他，吴磊千辛万苦，演员算什么，前途又是什么东西！如果放在平常，吴磊绝对不会这么想，可是现在的他已经失去理智。

吴磊醉意上头，整个人都恍恍惚惚的。他伸出手抚摸对方漠然的脸，已经分不清这个人是罗玉还是罗云熙。

他忽然笑了，言语失去逻辑：你看看你，总是摆出一副高高在上的表情……我好恨你啊，我说喜欢你，你还是这副表情。

吴磊低下头，想要哭，竟然发现自己流不出眼泪。他那么辛苦到底为了什么，不就是为了得到罗玉亲口承认的一句我爱你吗？

可是他等到了吗？他什么都没有。吴磊苦笑，跌坐在位置上抱头痛哭：为什么连一句喜欢的话都不肯说？为什么要这么对我？

罗云熙心尖刺痛，想要伸出手安抚他的情绪，可手悬在半空始终没有放下去。他深深呼吸，心口止不住颤抖，只能转过头从窗口眺望出去，看见一片灯火阑珊，罗云熙很快恢复了平静。

眼看吴磊慢慢失去意识，趴在桌子不省人事。罗云熙轻声叫唤他的名字，又伸出手揉揉他的头发，吴磊睡得很沉，一点反应都没有。

真是个小傻子。罗云熙叹口气。是吴磊太固执，也是他太懦弱。一个人，是有多难过才会选择用酒麻痹自己，而需要多大勇气才敢剖心自白。

他好久没有体会到这种尖锐的疼痛了，连同回忆也抽丝剥茧般变得清晰。

如果遇到吴磊只是一个意外，那么事到如今，罗云熙明白，原来上天早已经安排好了一切，任凭他怎么挣扎，都无法逃脱。

吴磊，对不起……罗云熙摸了摸他滚烫的脸颊，目光里多了份温情，感觉好像回到很久以前那个安静的夜晚。

他在他耳边轻声地说：吴三石，我喜欢你啊。

TBC.


	12. 十二

十二

吴磊醒来之后发现自己躺在床上，他花了一分钟整理脑子里存留的片段，突然吓得从床上弹起来。

哇啊啊啊啊！他都做了些什么？！除了跟对方吃饭喝酒谈人生之外，吴磊再也想不起别的了。他赶紧摸了摸身体，还好，衣服还是严严实实留在身上。

吴磊松了一口气，打消了内心可怕的想法。他下床四处寻找罗云熙，结果连半个人影都没看到。打开房间门，保洁阿姨刚好推着小车路过，吴磊拉着人问：有看见一个好看的年轻人吗？

阿姨想了想，摇摇头，朝他笑：俺见你也挺好看滴。

吴磊受到惊吓：……对不起，打扰了。

退回到房间里，吴磊洗了把脸，等清醒一些，他想到罗云熙估计回去拍戏了。吴磊端着手机懊恼地想：真的是……罗云熙走这么匆忙干嘛，也不留个消息，怕自己吃了他吗？！一看时间，快接近中午了。

吴磊退了房间，连饭都来不及吃就抢了辆出租车冲去横店影视城。

他心想：哼，罗云熙，想跑？没那么容易！

吴磊全副武装出现在横店，可是找了半天都没找到剧组，一问原来在午休吃饭。听到午饭这两个字，吴磊才想起自己出来之前除了喝了点水，肚子里油盐未进，一时间饿得前胸贴后背。

就在他快要饿晕的时候，吴磊忽然闻到一阵肉香，但是周围都没人吃饭啊，难不成是自己饿出幻觉了？吴磊一边走一边使劲的闻，顺着香味拐进一个停车场里，接着他看到了一部白色的房车，香气似乎从里面传出来……

吴磊跑过去一看，看见一张熟悉的面孔在车里啃卤鸡腿，而且啃的津津有味！

可恶，竟然令他非常有食欲！

扬子啃了一口肉，抬起头，刚好看到一个黑衣人站在车门口，吓得差点扔掉手里的鸡腿：哇！你谁啊！

元旦快乐。吴磊拉下墨镜露出眼睛：是我，吴磊。

扬子无比兴奋的把他拉进暖和的车厢里，给了他大大的一个拥抱：弟弟你怎么来了？！

吴磊：我能说实话吗？

扬子：？

吴磊指着对方手里的鸡腿：是它先勾引我！

扬子递了个鸡腿给他，又警惕的扫视了四周：我可以请你吃，但是你别告诉别人我吃这玩意。

吴磊疯狂点头：嗯嗯，我一定不会说的！

保证完之后，饥寒交迫的吴磊便不顾形象的啃起了鸡腿，顺便把找罗云熙的事情抛诸脑后了。 

扬子问他：你也在这里拍戏？

吴磊想了想：不啊，我来探班的。听说你们在横店拍古装，我没事过来瞅瞅！

扬子开心的拍拍手：哇，弟弟你真好！快让我看看你带了啥礼物来探班。

吴磊瞬间石化：……呃，你想喝奶茶嚒？

扬子锤死他：我好不容易减肥成功，你让我喝奶茶你有何居心！

吴磊抱头：姐姐饶命！你刚刚不还在恰鸡腿吗？

扬子：你给我闭嘴！！！

结果吴磊还是很乖巧的买了几十杯奶茶给剧组送温暖。顺便打探罗云熙的去向，一位热心演员告诉他罗云熙感冒了，除了拍戏基本上待在休息室里。

吴磊一听，那还得了，赶紧拎了两杯热奶茶拔腿就跑。跑到休息室一看，罗云熙果然在里面，裹着毛毯蜷缩在角落里，助理在旁边帮他梳理台词。

吴磊把奶茶递到人面前，责备道：你也用不着这么敬业吧？不舒服就看病休息，在这里硬撑什么！

罗云熙抬头一看，小小的惊讶：你怎么跑过来了？他收下奶茶给了助理，拉了张椅子让吴磊坐下，对他说：我没事，已经看过医生了。

好吧……元旦快乐。吴磊笑着对罗云熙说，又很自责：不好意思，昨天麻烦你……还让你生病了。

罗云熙喝了口奶茶：生病是我抵抗力太差，跟你没关系。你以后别喝酒了，喝这个多好。

说完就把那杯奶茶送回到吴磊手里。吴磊盯着手里已经被喝过的奶茶，愣了一下，很快心领神会，笑容溢满了整张脸。

吴磊咬住吸管狠狠吸了口奶茶，嘴里和心里都甜滋滋的。忍不住夸他：欸，我发现你这造型也太好看了吧！

他轻轻戳了戳罗云熙头上的发髻：白衣飘飘，跟个神仙似的～

助理抢话：嗯嗯！我家熙熙演的就是神仙！

吴磊：真的？？？那下次我们约戏吧，我要演你的徒弟，你教我法术打boss那种！

罗云熙好没力气的瞪了他一眼：你别闹了。

助理插话：我觉得不错欸！搞不好会火！

吴磊十分赞同：你家助理太有远见了！

罗云熙开始泼冷水：……对不起，拒接捆绑。

吴磊捂住胸口：卧槽无情。

TBC.


	13. 十三

十三

接下来，吴磊只好待在场边看罗云熙演戏。大冬天摄影棚里冷飕飕的，罗云熙衣衫单薄，把吴磊心疼的恨不得拿十个小太阳烤着他，好不容易搞到一个暖风机，接着被扬子抢走了。

扬子：好东西要一块分享呀～

于是，过了一会，等罗云熙拍完戏出来，看到两个人紧挨着蹲在边上，背着他不知道在搞什么。

扬子在喊：你上啊！你快上啊！

吴磊：姐你别催我嘛，快到了！

扬子：啊！我死了！

吴磊：我也死了……

罗云熙皱起眉头，走过去一看，原来是两人打王者输了。吴磊第一个发现他，把他也拉下来，于是三个人守着暖风机面面相觑。

吴磊说：好无聊啊，连输三把，不想玩了。

扬子灵光一闪：那我们斗地主吧，刚好三个人！

罗云熙表示同意：好啊，这个我会。

然后三个人掏出手机，开好房间，罗云熙很幸运的成为了地主。但是他的手气不好，分到的牌零零碎碎，只能拼起一个顺子，剩下好一点的就是一个2。

吴磊和扬子顺利成为农民，吴磊手里的牌也不怎么样，除了几个对数之外，连个2都没有。吴磊瞅了瞅罗云熙，从对方严肃的表情看出来，估计也没比他好到哪里。

扬子毫不忌讳的说：嘿嘿，罗云熙你输定了！我有王炸！

两轮下来，三个人把没用的牌都出完了。

罗云熙将最后的筹码甩出来：10JQKA！

扬子扔出了王炸：哈哈，炸你！

谁也接不住。扬子丢出最后一对4：我赢了！

结果，吴磊默默交出一对10。

扬子脸色大变：臭弟弟！你傻了吗！

罗云熙随后接了个2，地主赢得毫无理由。罗云熙窃喜，忍不住笑了起来，扬起长袖遮住脸，很是娇羞的样子。

吴磊眼前一亮，心想罗云熙怎么能这么美，美得惊心动魄的。但回头一想自己为了搏君一笑都到这个份上了，活得好卑微啊，而且还挨了扬子的揍。

扬子追着他打：你会不会玩儿？！

吴磊躲在罗云熙身后，大喊：姐姐饶命，我错了！然而却悄悄的凑到罗云熙耳边说：我故意的，我想让你赢。

罗云熙的脸刷一下就红了，一时不知道说什么好。吴磊借着打闹的劲儿偷偷搂住他的腰，罗云熙也不好意思推开吴磊，只能僵着身体让他抱着。

罗云熙顿时觉得自己浑身又烧了起来，低下头像个鸵鸟一样缩在吴磊敞开的大衣里，安全感十足。

吴磊最后只好认怂：扬姐姐我真的错了！晚上去撸串！我请客！

行！扬子听见有人请客，立刻不打他了，接着拉上罗云熙：我们一块去吧，不能便宜了这小子！

罗云熙点点头，目光留在吴磊身上，对方出其不意跟他wink了一下。罗云熙拿他没办法，只好笑了笑作为回应。

很快，罗云熙惊讶的发现，原来自己对吴磊的态度已经悄然转变。罗云熙不再排斥这种暧昧的关系，反而，他还有点小小的期待。

吴磊等啊等，到了晚上九点，剧组终于收工。光是卸妆就花了大半个小时，吴磊待在扬子的房车里差点要睡着。所以罗云熙身着现代服装出现的那一刻，吴磊惊醒，觉得罗云熙终于穿越回来了，搂着对方激动要命。

罗云熙缓缓一个？

看到两个大帅哥挨到一块，几个助理围在一起叽叽喳喳，脸上不约而同浮现出老妈亲般的笑容。

扬子：太过分了，嗑CP也不带上我！

于是三个人带着几个助理高高兴兴的找到了一家远近驰名的烧烤店，非常不客气的点了一大桌东西，房间里顿时芳香四溢，闻得人十分陶醉。

助理非常敬业的帮他们三个拍了合影，分别发到围脖里。

扬子原PO：来了老弟！元旦快乐！

罗云熙转发：每逢佳节胖三斤

吴磊跟在罗云熙后面转发：OK，已经安排上了！

发完之后，扬子盯着桌上大堆烤串不免惆怅。助理挑了些清淡的蔬菜放到她碗里，不禁感叹道：我家扬姐姐只能看不能吃，好可怜啊。女明星真的命苦！

罗云熙的助理正在给他剥花生米，也点点头：我们家熙熙也好惨，为了拍这部戏减了十斤呢！

吴磊困惑：那你们点这么多吃的干嘛？

全部人异口同声：看啊！

扬子：错！还能闻味儿！

吴磊于是拎起一串五花肉，当着所有人的面咬了一大口，表情贱兮兮的：对不起，我最近没戏要拍。

搞得扬子忍不住要暴打他，吴磊一受欺负就往罗云熙身边躲，还趁机抱住罗云熙，故技重演：我错了！哥哥救我！

扬子看不下去：行了行了！真够腻歪的！吴磊，我告儿你，我跟你哥哥可是有吻戏的哦～

吴磊：真的？？？他看向罗云熙，试图寻找真相。

罗云熙扶额：导演不是说还不确定吗？

扬子：不好说，咱们先打个预防针吧，要是真有的话，借个位意思意思就行了。

虽然吻戏对演员来说是家常便饭的存在，可是吴磊内心是不太乐意的，他不能干涉对方的工作，只好留在心里慢慢消化。

这个世界真奇妙啊，昨天吴磊还跟罗云熙在喝酒闹心，今天就坐一块谈天说地。而昨晚喝醉后自己究竟说了些什么，吴磊有点想不起来了，既然罗云熙选择闭口不谈，说明没有再去讨论的意义。

吴磊觉得自己有时候也是够蠢的，不过他以前不那样，至少对着罗玉，吴三石可以做到察言观色，精准拿捏方寸。

酒醒之后他就一直在想，难道这是因为罗云熙的缘故？就算是同一张面孔，罗云熙和罗玉到底是两个人。罗云熙给他的熟悉感，让吴磊打破了以往的拘束，吴磊意识到自己终于可以肆无忌惮的喜欢一个人，不用再猜测对方的心意，不用处处将就着他。

他们的身份是平等的，就算再去喜欢罗云熙，吴磊也不再感觉到疲惫。

这种感觉实在太好了。吴磊望着罗云熙远去的背影，不由自主的跟上去。

所以当罗云熙走出卫生间，冷不防被人拉进一间闲置的包厢里。罗云熙来不及反应，就被吴磊用身体压到了门上。两个人贴得很近，吴磊两只手撑在两边把罗云熙困在中间，令罗云熙动弹不得。

罗云熙惊慌失色：吴磊你……你想做什么？！

吴磊盯着他的眼睛，一脸认真：你都想好了吗？

罗云熙被他盯得十分不自然，干脆侧过脸不去看对方：想什么？

吴磊没有理会他的忽视，继续问：你想拍吻戏吗？

罗云熙反问：拍吻戏不是很正常吗？

吴磊摇摇头：我的意思是，你想跟我拍吗？

罗云熙内心慌乱，欲语还休，又觉得说什么都不合适。而吴磊的想法是：他没有拒绝我，他默认了，等于他同意了！

罗云熙无法躲避吴磊热烈的视线，目光与对方接触的瞬间，吴磊抓准了机会，低下头吻住他的嘴唇。罗云熙意外的没有挣扎，只是闭上眼任由吴磊吻着自己。

两个人明明都没有喝酒，却被这个稍显缠绵的吻所迷醉，好不清醒。

双方都失去了思考的能力，只是纯粹的感到熟悉。原来彼此的气息一直刻在各自的脑海里，一旦找回了这种感觉，身体便会无比愉悦，兴奋。

罗云熙于是深深的回吻他，喘息着，无休无止的。

吴磊感受到他的回应，手掌抚上罗云熙的脸颊，一边吻他，一边用指尖亲昵的刮蹭着他的耳垂，最后将吻轻轻落在罗云熙的眼角。

一切动作都好像在努力寻找那份曾经失去的温情。

罗云熙用湿漉漉的眼睛望着他：你到底还是不肯放过我。

吴磊声音很低，但很坚决：不放。除非你亲口说不喜欢我，讨厌我。

罗云熙笑了笑：你想听吗？

吴磊脸色骤变，生怕对方说出来，便用手捂住罗云熙的嘴巴：不，你还是别说了。

罗云熙只好轻轻拨开他的手，眼里有笑意，他说：吴磊，我喜欢你的。

吴磊愣了一下，接着无比激动的抱住他，用尽力气差点让罗云熙窒息。吴磊又想哭又想笑：我没有听错吧？你可不可以再说一遍？我还想听。

罗云熙拍了拍他的背：我喜欢你。然后又忍不住重复一遍：吴磊，我喜欢你。

此时此刻，吴磊几乎要哭出来，谁又知道，他等这句话究竟等了多久呢。

TBC.


	14. 十四

十四

外面突然一阵激烈的敲门声，把两人都惊醒了。

扬子的声音透过门板传进来：熙熙，弟弟你们在里面吗？

吴磊把罗云熙压在门上，两个人干瞪着眼，大气都不敢出。怎么办？吴磊心里着急的想办法。

他的脑子灵光，很快就想到了。吴磊让罗云熙赶紧坐下来，脱下外套披在他身上。

吴磊用唇语对罗云熙说：装病。

接着他打开门，一脸惆怅的样子。扬子把头伸进去窥探，见到罗云熙披着衣服在发抖。扬子问：怎么回事？

吴磊过去把罗云熙扶起来：他不舒服，感冒又严重了。

扬子半信半疑：真的？

可是她刚才明明听到奇奇怪怪的声音啊……扬子性格有点大大咧咧的，没有深入去想，只好相信吴磊的话。她过去帮忙扶着罗云熙，担心问道：你还好吗？要不要去医院？

罗云熙演技绝佳，虚弱的说：不用了，我回去休息一下就行。

吴磊憋着笑非常难受，于是把手伸进大衣里轻巧的掐了一把罗云熙的腰。罗云熙立刻瞪他一眼，眼神在说你别太放肆了！

几个人回到饭桌，助理们也吃得差不多了，大家纷纷把东西整理好，准备打道回府。

扬子一行人先走，罗云熙和吴磊带着助理坐到自己的车上。吴磊一上车就忍不住笑出声音，搞得助理以为他喝多了。

助理闻了闻空气，问罗云熙：你们没喝酒吧？

罗云熙摇摇头，也跟着笑了起来。

助理心里奇怪，这两人到底是怎么回事？怎么消失一段时间回来就变得傻了？到了酒店，罗云熙对助理留下一句：你也早点休息。然后就跟着吴磊跑了，把助理晾在寒风中凌乱。

助理踱步回去，心想：不是说不舒服吗？怎么跑这么快？好像赶着做什么似的……

等到回到房间，助理猛然觉醒：不好！该不会是夜光剧本吧？

吴磊拉着罗云熙的手一边快步走着，一边偷乐。两个人颇有肉丝和夹克偷情被发现后百米狂奔的刺激感。他们迫不及待打开门，进了房间就开始脱自己身上的衣服。

罗云熙皮肤很白，长期练舞使他身线流畅，内裤被罗云熙动作优雅的剥夺下来，吴磊一转身就看见他挺翘的屁股，瞬间看傻了眼。

他隔着裤子都能感受到下身强烈的反应，罗云熙见他愣在那里，主动过去帮他解开拉链。然后跪在地毯上，用手握住他的炽热，毫无犹豫的含进口中。

吴磊立刻就炸了，他觉得自己快要死去。罗云熙温热的舌头灵活的裹着它，卷走吴磊剩余的理智。吴磊下意识伸手够住他的后脑勺，开始深入浅出的活动。

这一切一定不是真的……吴磊迷迷糊糊的想，接着把罗云熙推倒在床上，对方洁白的身体瞬间陷入柔软的被单里，这个镜头太过绝美惊艳。罗云熙平常一直是圣母般的存在，吴磊没想到他在床上能变得这么性感诱人。

吴磊咽了下喉咙，心想：去他妈的！我要操他！

罗云熙的腰身比他想象的还要轻软，吴磊举起对方两条腿搭在肩膀上，狠狠干他。罗云熙只好把脸埋进被子里，像在害羞，又像在隐忍。

吴磊压下身体，撬开他紧咬的嘴唇，毫无章法的去吻他。太紧了，吴磊有些忍不住，他仰起头深吸一口冷气，迷蒙的目光重新放到罗云熙脸上。

恍惚之间，吴磊以为自己看到了罗玉，他不禁疑惑，是他吗？

对，自己正在操他！

吴磊加重了力度，恨不得把对方的身体撞得支离破碎。他不知道自己为什么会在这种时候产生恨意。吴磊于是双手掐住对方的脖子，用力收紧手指，罗云熙几乎要窒息，他张开嘴说不出话，只能睁大眼睛瞪着吴磊，通红的眼角已经被泪水浸湿。

此时的吴磊表情凌厉，他出了一身的汗，紧贴的肌肤变得黏腻。几下之后，他再也忍不住了，松开手，低吼一声，快感如潮水般铺天盖地涌向他……

宣泄过后，吴磊骤然脱力，整个人倒在罗云熙身上。吴磊把头埋进罗云熙颈窝里，身体忍不住发抖。

罗云熙用手轻轻抚摸着他汗湿的脊背，两个人都再无言语。

突然，罗云熙感到肩膀一阵温热，他惊讶了一下。

吴磊在哭。他声音闷闷的：对不起。

罗云熙问他：怎么了？

吴磊不愿面对他：我爱你……罗云熙，你爱我吗？

罗云熙轻声的笑：爱啊，当然爱了。

吴磊抹了把脸，从对方身上爬起来。现在他清晰的知道，眼前这个人根本不是罗玉。因为罗玉是不会回答他的。吴磊有种说不出的感觉，他爱罗云熙，这是毋庸置疑的事情。但是罗玉呢？

那个存在他回忆里的男人，他不再爱他了吗？吴磊是个顽固分子，他不能一心二用，如果只能爱一个人，他会毫无犹豫的选择罗云熙，对方是活生生的一个人。何况罗云熙也爱他，十分明确。

所以罗玉呢？吴磊想，他是时候把这个人放进心底，或者完全撕碎。吴磊心里说，对不起，罗玉，我不能爱你了。我爱过你，也恨过你。但是现在的我已经找到一个我爱的他，他也爱我的人，那个人原来不是你。

吴磊不能辜负罗云熙。他终于明白，原来对一个最狠心的报复，不是不再爱他，不是非要恨他，而是把他从自己的世界里划除。

对于吴磊来说，罗云熙是一个新的开始。

看到吴磊心不在焉，罗云熙问他：你在想什么？

吴磊回过神，对他笑了笑：没什么……他把罗云熙从床上捞起来，两个人走进浴室，吴磊打开花洒，跟罗云熙站在水花底下打闹。

他的头发被水淋湿粘在脸上，吴磊也管不了那么多了，抱着罗云熙湿滑的身体又亲又啃，看到对方的皮肤在氲气里微微泛红，漂亮得不像话。

罗云熙拉着吴磊的手，引诱般踏进浴缸里，可是吴磊上辈子就是被这玩意害死的啊，吴磊内心发怵，于是一把将罗云熙抱起来，放在梳妆台上，高度正好，吴磊站着，不由分说重新进入他的身体。

他咬着牙，说些不着边的下流话：宝贝儿，你好紧啊，以前是不是没有做过呀？

罗云熙有些生气的推开他：你不要乱说……后面又被吴磊搞得说不出话，只管大口喘息。

吴磊得了便宜，更加卖力了，他用力吻着罗云熙，把人的嘴唇亲得红红的，手里握住对方的，小心翼翼的用了巧劲。

他盯着罗云熙的眼睛，喘着气，格外认真的说：以后只能我干你，好不好？

罗云熙意识涣散，只能点头。他的快乐到了极点，欲望在吴磊手中喷薄。

吴磊一心一意搞他，就在冲顶的瞬间，他眼尖的看到堆在角落里那些瓶瓶罐罐。吴磊送给罗云熙的香水正安静的躺在里面，好像是某个人的眼睛在盯着他。

吴磊胸口闷热，他用一个不经意的动作，把那些瓶子打翻，将香水狠狠扔在了地上，瞬间破碎，香气四溢。

都过去了，罗玉，吴三石……一切都过去了！吴磊睁开眼，看着罗云熙脸上的潮红，不顾一切的冲刺，最后到达顶峰。

完事之后，他们躺到床上，吴磊疲倦的靠在罗云熙身上，像八爪鱼一样粘着人，不舍得跟他分开。过了很久，吴磊有点犯困，自个儿在那喃喃自语：……别再离开我了，好吗？

罗云熙正在盯着天花板，听到吴磊说的话，只好无声叹息。

他俯下身亲了亲吴磊的额头，然后给人盖好被子。吴磊睡着的模样倒像个小孩子，罗云熙笑了笑，轻声说：放心吧，我不会走的。

  
TBC.


	15. 十五

十五

吴磊一觉醒来，发现罗云熙又不见了。

还好，这次对方给他留了信息。罗云熙一大早就醒过来，现在人已经在剧组拍戏。吴磊好像梦游一样在房里活动，整个脑子都在回想昨晚发生的事情。

与罗云熙发生关系，令吴磊更加坚定的自己的选择。他应该跟过去告一段落，然后迎接人生新的旅程。

吴磊的助理给他打了电话，假期结束，他该回去工作了。吴磊订了下午的机票，在走之前，他还想去看看罗云熙。

到了拍摄现场，罗云熙正在吊威亚，衣袂飘飘的荡在半空，吓得吴磊为他捏了一把汗。吴磊跑到技术员旁边，指挥着对方：您慢点！哎！不要再往上升了，他恐高！

等罗云熙拍完镜头下来，吴磊又忙不迭的给他斟茶递水，用剧组发的军大衣把罗云熙裹得严严实实。吴磊说，媳妇儿，你感冒还没好，千万要照顾好自己！不能再为了拍戏偷偷减肥了！

罗云熙赶紧捂住他嘴巴：你别乱喊！接着把人拉进没有人的化妆间里。

吴磊终于可以光明正大抱住他：宝贝儿，我下午要走啦，你别太想我噢！

罗云熙吃惊：这么快？

趁着旁边没人，吴磊偷偷把手伸进罗云熙的长袖子里，牵住他的手。吴磊笑得像个憨憨：没事儿，我们很快可以见面了，过年放假我来找你。

罗云熙犹豫了片刻：对不起，过年我要回老家。

吴磊：没关系，我跟你一块回去！

罗云熙欲言又止：那……随你吧。

吴磊皱起眉：怎么了？不欢迎我？

罗云熙笑了笑：怎么会，到时候再说吧。你先忙你的，你不是还要准备艺考吗？

吴磊：你不说我还真忘记了……不过我很有信心，老婆你就等着我拿第一吧！到时候你可要奖励我哦！

罗云熙用力掐他的脸：谁是你老婆！

吴磊捂住脸疼得哎哟哎哟的叫，委屈巴巴的：咱们都那个了，还不许我喊你去老婆吗？他双手捧着罗云熙的脸，认真的瞧：那我以后就喊你宝贝儿吧！

罗云熙推开他：好了，别让别人看到。

吴磊不依不饶的抱着他：那你亲我一下，就当是吻别！

罗云熙拿他没办法，他看了看四周，再三确定没有人之后，踮起脚尖飞快的啄了一下吴磊的脸颊。他有些害羞的低下头，嘱咐说：你路上小心……吴磊，我会想你的。

我也会想你的。吴磊不舍的用手抚摸着他的脸，意味不明的笑着说：谢谢你送我的这份成人礼物，我很喜欢。

罗云熙再一次被他调戏，只好憋红了脸，用一双漂亮的大眼睛瞪着吴磊。

吴磊亲了亲他的眼角：我的宝贝儿真的是绝世美人！

  
吴磊自从回来以后，整个人都变了，连助理都看得出，吴磊比之前变得更加开朗爱笑，而且还会抽空打扮自己，时不时让助理去买面膜呀护肤品回来，一式两份，一份自己用，一份寄出去。穿衣打扮也有了自己的风格，品味直接上了好几个level

助理问：阿磊，你怎么突然扛起品如的衣柜了？

吴磊：你不懂。

助理：我怎么就不懂了，我说你是不是谈恋爱了啊？

吴磊大惊：你怎么知道的？！

助理：而且我猜对方还是个男的。

吴磊大惊失色：救命，你们太可怕了！

助理打开手机：娱乐圈同人文都这么写的啊……

吴磊无比好奇：同人文？你会写吗？

助理猛然点头：我会呀！！！你想看吗？

吴磊摆摆手，凑到助理耳边说了番话，把助理惊得目瞪口呆。他接着把一套海蓝之谜交到对方手里：送你的，记住我的话，千万别当真！

助理回去之后，迫不及待打开电脑码字，从此这个世界上便有了一对全新的无比般配的CP，而且还被助理赋予了一个简洁而不失意义的名字：3066。

  
随着时间的推移，很快就要过年了。吴磊在心里倒数着跟罗云熙见面的日子。这天收工回去，他像往常一样与罗云熙视频。

罗云熙的戏还有三分之一就拍完了，每天都待在剧组里忙前忙后。吴磊只能嫌弃剧组的伙食不好，把他的大宝贝都饿瘦了，每次都要提醒他多吃肉少吃菜，每天按时跟他打卡睡觉，吴磊戏谑地说：我可不想跟一块排骨做/爱哦！

罗云熙发了一张自己小时候的照片过去：请你好好看看这个胖子是谁！

吴磊直夸他：罗老师好可爱！胖胖的我也喜欢！

罗云熙不禁问：要是我变回胖子怎么办？

吴磊很是激动：那我就天天跟你做/爱帮你减肥！

罗云熙：……

吴磊赶紧哄他：好啦，我开玩笑的。罗云熙，不管你变成怎样，我都喜欢。我不在你身边的时候，拜托你照顾好自己，别去减肥，别熬夜，不然以后我就不让你拍古装剧了。

听着他的唠叨，罗云熙忍不住翻白眼：我都快三十的人了，新陈代谢不好很正常吧！

吴磊刚好泡了合味道，一边吃一边对他说：我不许你这么说自己！在我眼里你永远十八！然后贱兮兮的用泡面引诱罗云熙：香辣海鲜味的哦，你想尝一口吗？

罗云熙震耳欲聋的吼声响彻房间：吴磊，你给我滚！

结果，吴磊真的滚了。罗云熙回过神，发现视频已经被对方挂断。他马上发消息过去问怎么回事。

吴磊回他：你不是让我滚吗？

罗云熙着急的发了段语音：我不是这个意思，你怎么还当真了？

吴磊：当真了，现在就滚去见你。

TBC.


	16. 十六

十六

过年前夕的机场熙熙攘攘，来来往往的人群中，罗云熙一眼就看到刚下飞机拖着行李箱的吴磊。

吴磊在出站口朝他挥挥手，笑得眼睛眯成了月牙。

对面的罗云熙脸上蒙着口罩，戴着一个大框眼镜，咋一眼还以为是个没毕业的大学生。他双手抱胸，把吴磊堵在角落里训话：大过年的，你跑过来折腾什么呢？

吴磊搂过他的肩膀，拉下黑色的口罩透气。吴磊嘿嘿笑了笑：我就是来折腾你的啊！

罗云熙跟剧组请了三天假，但是过年前飞机票早被订完了，助理好不容易才搞到两张高铁软卧。

两个人连夜赶上火车，整理好东西之后，罗云熙到吧台买了两瓶矿泉水，回到车厢，看到吴磊扭过头盯着外面的夜景发呆。

罗云熙把水放到他面前：在想什么呢？

火车在安静的平缓移动，窗外面的灯光打在吴磊脸上，一明一灭的。吴磊感叹说：我觉得我们好像在私奔啊。

可不是嘛。罗云熙拿出手机，偷偷拍了吴磊的侧脸。然后不着调的哼了段歌曲，沿途与他车箱中私奔般恋爱，再挤逼都不放开。祈求在路上没任何的阻碍，令愉快旅程变悲哀……

吴磊惊喜：你还会唱粤语歌啊！

罗云熙没再唱下去，他拧开瓶盖喝了些水：无聊学的。他以前只觉得这首歌好听，但是现在竟然明白了其中的感情。罗云熙突然沉下心，对吴磊说：其实……我这次回去是为了离婚的事情。

本来还饶有兴致的吴磊立刻愣住了：什么？离婚？吴磊一时心绪凌乱，在他印象里罗云熙只好像谈了女朋友，他完全不知道对方已经结婚了。吴磊的声音变得很低：原来你已经结婚了吗，我不知道……

嗯，对不起……罗云熙本来还想解释些什么，但是话到嘴边又觉得不对劲，不管怎么解释，事情都已经尘埃落定。他看到吴磊像赌气般爬上床铺，拉上被子捂住自己。罗云熙过去扯开被子的一角，小心翼翼的：生气了？

吴磊背对着他，没有吭声。其实完全不是因为罗云熙事先没有告诉他才生气的，吴磊气的是自己，他觉得自己祸害了罗云熙。

以前他把罗云熙当作罗玉，所以肆意妄为的去打扰对方的生活。可是当吴磊清楚罗云熙不是罗玉，他只是一个跟罗玉长得一模一样的人罢了，吴磊终于意识到自己当初所做的一切都是错的。

吴磊不知道该怎么面对罗云熙，难怪他曾经那么坚定的拒绝自己，吴磊想，罗云熙是不是也责怪过自己？可是中间究竟发生了什么，会让罗云熙去接受自己呢？

不管怎样，从前的吴三石为了成名丧失了三观，吴磊不想自己这辈子继续成为这种人了。

罗云熙仿佛读懂他的内心，俯下身抱住吴磊，凑到他耳边说话：吴磊，你不用感到愧疚。这件事跟你没关系，离婚是我自己的问题。

吴磊难过开口：怎么会跟我一点关系都没有呢？你不用安慰我了，我都明白。

可是他要怎么解释，难道要告诉罗云熙，他把他当成罗玉所以才故意介入他们的感情，那不等于把自己重生的事情公诸于众吗？谁会相信啊。

罗云熙吻了吻他的脸：好了，我们不说这件事。早点休息吧，明天早上就到了。

成都冬天的气候阴冷，不管穿再多，寒气都会围绕在身边，罗云熙怕寒，在路边冷得直跺脚。吴磊怕罗云熙着凉，于是找了个商铺买了条围巾，亲手给罗云熙戴上。

吴磊盯着他，忍不住说：真想亲亲你。

刚好旁边有两男的路过，其中一个身姿妖娆的对另一个偷偷说：亲就亲咯，还用得着讲出来迈。

这话刚好被罗云熙和吴磊听到了，他们这才确定自己已经来到了遍地飘零的成都。

吴磊尴尬的咳了一声。

不用管他，罗云熙对他说，接着捧住吴磊的脸，两个人隔着口罩蹭了一下嘴唇，算是亲了。 

他们在车站附近找了家酒店，休整之后已经到了中午。罗云熙点了一家有名的川菜馆的外卖，送过来蚂蚁上树和辣椒回锅肉。

回锅肉鲜辣不腻，吴磊赞不绝口：果然很正宗，跟横店那大叔做的味道一个样！

罗云熙忌口，仍然不敢吃肥肉，只是嚼了些青椒和叶子菜。吴磊看见了，马上制止他，把瘦肉挑出来扒到他碗里：不吃肉怎么行啊！干活都没力气了！

罗云熙懵懵的：干活？干什么活？接着后知后觉的理解吴磊话里的意思，伸出手掐吴磊的脸。罗云熙演了一个多月的古装，连说话的语气都变了味：放肆！好大的胆子！

吴磊只好学着他的语气说话：我错了！润玉哥哥饶了我吧！

他两推搡着从客厅闹到房间，罗云熙身子轻，被吴磊一把压倒在床上。吴磊抓住他两只手，令罗云熙一点反抗的余地都没有，只能任由吴磊把脸埋进他颈窝里又啃又亲的，吴磊趁机种了好几个草莓。

两副年轻的身体很快就火热起来，吴磊三两下子就把身上的衣服脱了，而正当他准备解开裤子，不知道是谁的手机响了，吴磊不打算理会，他好不容易逮到机会跟罗云熙亲热，就算地球爆炸也影响不了他！

结果亲了一会，铃声还是阴魂不散，根本没有暂停的意思。罗云熙这才伸手探过去，摸索放在床头柜上的手机，拿到面前看了一眼。

罗云熙的表情瞬间就变了。

怎么了？吴磊问他。

罗云熙对他歉意的笑了笑：我去接个电话。

吴磊只好重新穿上衣服，坐在客厅里等他。吴磊心中不甘，但是又好奇究竟是谁打来的电话让罗云熙这么紧张。难道是剧组？不会的，演员的通病就是放假绝对不碰公事。

等了一会，罗云熙终于出来，他说跟吴磊说，对不起，我要出去一下。接着就拿起外套往外走。

吴磊搂着抱枕委屈巴巴看着他：我能跟你一起吗？

罗云熙回头看到他这个表情，哪里还狠得下心，他只好答应。出门之前，他又想确定一下，罗云熙问他：我要去民政局办离婚，你真的想跟我去吗？

吴磊心口咯噔一下，他想了想：……那我在外面等你吧。

  
TBC.


	17. 十七

十七

民政局附近有一个小广场，吴磊独自坐在板凳上等待罗云熙。

不远处有一个卖卡通气球的摊子，家长带着小孩在选气球，小女孩指着一个小猪佩奇模样的气球，跟她父亲奶声奶气的撒娇。

吴磊原本对这些不感兴趣，上辈子的他只喜欢名贵的东西，眼里除了钱还是钱，钱比他的命还要重要。但是自从重生之后，吴磊经历年少成名，他已经逐渐变得看淡名利，又或许是越容易得到的越不会珍惜吧。

反而跟罗云熙谈恋爱之后，他才懂得用平常心看待生活中的一切，岁月静好，原来自己想要的不过如此。

吴磊抬起手表看了看时间，离罗云熙进去民政局已经过去半个小时了。吴磊耐不住寂寞，起身走到摊贩面前，仔细想了半天，终于挑了一个皮卡丘氢气球。

民政局里面人头攒动，有人欢喜有人忧，每个人脸上的表情各异，都带着许多不为人知的故事来到这里。

罗云熙拿着号码条坐在椅子上排队等候，周以纯精心打扮了一番，坐在他旁边，却形同陌路般玩着手机。

过了一会，公布栏上面显示出罗云熙手里的号码，他们起身走到办公窗口，各自都拿出已经准备好的资料文件。工作人员是个热心老阿姨，她抬起头看了他们一眼，问道：你们都想好了吗？没想好的话可以回家再想想，这是大事，不着急啊。

周以纯摇摇头：不用了，今天就是特意请假过来离婚的，没什么好想的了。

罗云熙只好附和说：我也是。

老阿姨叹了口气：那行吧，小伙子你把口罩摘下来，这边得拍照确认。

罗云熙按照对方的话摘了口罩，该拍照的拍照，该签字的签字，过程中没有多说一句话。罗云熙的心情是沉重的，他想到自己两年前跟周以纯来领结婚证的那一天，他们特意选了个好日子，一大早起来梳妆打扮，是那天第一对走进民政局结婚的夫妻。

那时候的罗云熙，完全没有想到会是今天这个结局。他的内心无限感慨，难道人生百分之九十九都是毫无意义的吗？如果知道今天的结果，当初自己还愿意去走一遭吗？

等他想得差不多的时候，离婚也办好了。他们各自拿着离婚证，一前一后走出民政局。罗云熙还有话想说，于是喊住了走在前面的周以纯。

周以纯回过头，十分冷漠地问：还有什么事？

罗云熙从口袋里摸出一张银行卡交给她，他说：这张卡里有一百万，是我这几年拍戏存下来的，作为补偿，请你收下吧。

周以纯皱眉：你什么意思？瞧不起我吗？

罗云熙解释说：我不是这个意思，我只是想单纯的弥补心里的愧疚。而且你的父亲生病了，我没办法再去探望他，这些就当是我的一点心意吧。老家的房子我也不要了，希望你以后能过得比我幸福。

周以纯的眼眶有些湿润，她收下了那张银行卡，道了声谢谢，便招了辆出租车离开了。

罗云熙目送她离开，转过身，突然看到吴磊站在路边，手里还拎着一个小孩才喜欢玩的卡通气球。他知道刚才的一幕肯定被吴磊看见了，然而罗云熙并不在意。

吴磊站在那里，开始在身上的口袋里胡乱的掏，最后也掏出一张银行卡，吴磊把它放到罗云熙手里。

吴磊握住他的双手，神情认真的对人说：这张卡给你了，不过里面的钱不多，只有几十万，等我赚到钱再往里面打，宝贝儿你放心，我不会让你受苦的！

罗云熙噗嗤一声笑了出来，他把银行卡还给吴磊：那倒不用，我自己还有积蓄，用不着花你的钱。再说了，我也不可能让自己饿肚子啊。

那不行！吴磊死活都要把银行卡塞给他。吴磊说，你们弄到今天这种地步，我也有责任，我不能什么都不管！我心里很难过，如果你不收下它，我一定会难过死的！

罗云熙拗不过他，只好暂时收下银行卡。吴磊顺带把气球送给他，说要庆祝他重获新生。罗云熙笑着收下了礼物，也郑重的牵起吴磊的手，两个人像正常情侣一样依偎着走在大路上，说不出的甜蜜。

傍晚，罗云熙带着吴磊回了趟家。白天走在路上还不觉得有什么不妥，可一见到罗云熙的父母，吴磊就蔫了，大气都不敢出。

吴磊对罗云熙父母的印象还停留在上辈子，然而见到面才知道原来是不一样的。首先，罗云熙家里没有矿，再者，这是一个艺术气氛浓厚的家庭，同时也是一个思想传统的家庭。

罗云熙的父母得知他和周以纯离婚后，非常不高兴。但是当着吴磊的面又不好发作，只能给罗云熙甩脸子。罗云熙估计已经做好心理准备，全程面不改色。

后来，正在喝茶的吴磊突然听到罗云熙说了一句：这是我的对象，我们在一起快两个月了。

吴磊差点把茶喷出来，他这才惊醒，罗云熙竟然没经过他的同意就擅自出柜了！吴磊生平第一次获知，原来自己的心脏是那么的脆弱，心跳加速已经到了嗓子眼。吴磊如坐针毡一般面对着罗云熙的父母，几乎要窒息身亡。

可是他也没想到罗云熙父亲的反应会这么激烈。他爸不能动手打人，只好把茶桌上的杯子砸了，吴磊被吓了半死，愣在那里一动不敢动。罗云熙的妈妈赶紧拦住他爸，着急的对罗云熙说：熙熙你快跟爸爸认错啊！

罗云熙脸上很平静，语气也很坚定：对不起。我没错，喜欢吴磊也没有错，我们是真心喜欢对方，希望得到你们的认可。

他爸站起来指着他的鼻子骂：我怎么生出你这个混账东西！以纯那么好的女孩子你不去珍惜，反倒……他爸狠狠看了吴磊一眼：反倒做出这种丢人的事情出来！我让你好好跳舞你非不！看吧，你看看你混娱乐圈混了什么出来！

罗云熙已经很难过，他强忍着说：我跟周以纯的婚姻早已经名存实亡。我对不起她，也对不起你们。这次回来，我就是想告诉你们一声，我要和吴磊在一起，不管怎样也好，现在我只认他。

他的父母大概以为罗云熙已经疯了才会说出这番话，罗云熙觉得已经没有留下来的必要，双方都需要冷静的时间，所以就擅自带着吴磊离开了。他妈妈还比较通情达理，送两人到门口，吴磊一个劲的对她鞠躬道歉，什么都是我的错，是我不好，是我带坏了云熙，希望您两位老人家别再为这件事生罗云熙的气了，要怪就怪我吧！我是罪魁祸首！

罗云熙一把将他拉起来：你道歉干什么，又不是你的错，是我选择告诉他们的！

吴磊差点哭出来，他既感动又难过。吴磊感受到罗云熙的心意，却又为这件事发愁，他觉得以后肯定还有许多艰险等着他们。

罗云熙不忍心让他难过，于是连哄带骗的把吴磊扯到锦里，罗云熙说：我们只有三天时间，我一定要带你好吃好喝玩遍成都，有什么伤心的事都给我统统忘掉！

吴磊一听，突然觉得罗云熙安慰人还真有一套，也不想扫他的兴了。两个人干脆在锦里逛了起来，锦里的夜晚灯火通明，好不热闹，让人有仿佛置身某种特定场景里的错觉。

吴磊想了想，感觉就跟拍戏的场景一样嘛。但是戏里的场景是死的，而这里却是活的。

虽然所有古镇里贩卖的东西几乎千篇一律，但跟喜欢的人在一起，连一个简单的糖画都变得有趣了。吴磊让师傅画了一只双眼皮的小猫送给罗云熙，吴磊说，你看它眼睛大大的多像你呀！罗云熙不服气，选了个狗头回赠吴磊，嘲笑他：傻狗，是你吗？

气得吴磊想扯下口罩来咬他，吴磊凑到罗云熙耳边咬着牙说：宝贝儿你给我等着，晚上回去我保证不咬死你。

罗云熙听了脸一红，想要推开他却被吴磊牢牢攥紧了，吴磊的指尖轻轻划着他的掌心，弄得他身上一阵酥软。罗云熙好没力气的责怪吴磊：你又在瞎说什么……

逛了一会，他们经过一个摔碗酒的摊位，吴磊好奇的停下脚步。他拉住罗云熙问，这是什么好玩的东西？

还没等罗云熙说话，老板就走出来跟他们介绍，顺口溜一般的念道：摔碗酒，喝完就摔，摔碗一响，碎碎平安，把不愉快和烦恼都甩走，甩出一份豪迈、甩出一份激情、甩出友谊地久天长！

吴磊和罗云熙相互对看了一眼，不禁笑了起来。吴磊打趣道：那可以当交杯酒喝吗？

老板高兴回道：当然可以！咱这是剑南春，多喝几碗，喝了保证爱情长长久久！

那好，给我们每个人来十碗，十全十美嘛！吴磊兴致勃勃的跑过去端起小酒碗，又递了一碗给罗云熙，笑着说：一定要喝完哦！

罗云熙拿他没办法，只好对老板说：麻烦你给少倒点吧，我怕这个傻孩子喝醉了。

老板笑得合不拢嘴：没问题！

于是根据老板的解说，两人十分认真的做着动作，双手端碗表示尊敬，一饮而尽表示诚意，碗口向下举过头顶，最后毫无保留的把碗摔到地上……

等到喝最后一碗的时候，两人才把手交互着，恭恭敬敬的喝了一碗交杯酒。吴磊和罗云熙都忍俊不禁，一个劲的看着对方傻笑，趁着还没被人围观，赶紧付钱开溜。

他们找到一个没什么人的角落，吴磊把罗云熙的口罩扯下来，看到他的脸颊泛红，吴磊问他：你是不是喝醉了？

罗云熙笑着说：怎么可能，我的酒量好得很。

说完，他就看到吴磊在那自个儿呵呵傻笑，神情恍惚，喝醉的人是他才对吧。

罗云熙扶着他，无奈地想，都过去这么多年了，这小傻瓜的酒量怎么还是那么差？

TBC.


	18. 十八

十八

两人回到酒店已经是午夜，全靠罗云熙一路上给他灌蜂蜜水，吴磊已经清醒了不少。

他去浴室洗了个热水澡，感觉自己又活过来了，没想到剑南春的后劲这么大，吴磊脑子还有点懵懵的。他裹着浴袍呈大字状躺在床上，在放空自己。

罗云熙不一会也从浴室出来，正用毛巾擦拭湿漉漉的头发。吴磊见了他，眼睛顿时有了光，他迫不及待地问：宝贝儿你准备好了吗？

罗云熙把半湿的毛巾扔到他脸上，有点挑衅到味道。他说：你还不困啊。接着就毫无悬念的被吴磊一手拉进怀里，吴磊闻着他身上沐浴露的味道一个劲的说好香啊，一边扯下他的腰带。

原来他只知道吴磊想要咬自己，可是罗云熙没想到这个咬会让他失了方寸。罗云熙真的小瞧他了，不过一会儿，罗云熙被咬得只能两只手紧紧抓着床单，嘴里喘着气，既说不出话也喊不出声音。连绵不绝的刺激令肌肤渗出一层薄薄的汗，上下起伏的胸膛暴露在微凉的空气中，每一下都让他颤栗不已。

吴磊在下面抬起头，笑着说，你别忍了，别憋坏自己。

罗云熙咬牙：你住口！

对方真的住口了，改用手。罗云熙蜷起双腿，身体像被打翻似的剧烈晃动。

宣泄的快感来得太强烈，罗云熙脑子里仅剩最后一个念头，这辈子，他真的要死在吴磊手里了。

几番云雨，两个人累得四仰八叉的倒在床上。

吴磊撩开额头被汗浸湿的头发，举起矿泉水一饮而尽。他觉得自己这次真的尽力了，现在连下床走路的勇气都没有。

而罗云熙也没好到哪里去，一动不动躺在那里，睁眼盯着天花板不知道在想些什么。吴磊翻了个身，让自己俯看着对方的脸，吴磊对他开玩笑：宝贝儿你还在回味嘛？

罗云熙眨了下眼睛，终于像个活人。吴磊第一次觉得他漆黑的眼珠像玻璃球一样明亮好看，好像一碰就会有晶莹剔透的水晶掉出来。接着，他慢慢的意识到不对劲，罗云熙真的是在哭！

他怎么舍得让罗云熙哭呢，吴磊赶紧揩去对方眼角的湿润，轻声询问他：你怎么了？你别吓我啊……

没事，我很好。罗云熙轻轻闭上眼睛，把眼泪挂在睫毛上。有的时候，罗云熙会非常厌恶自己多愁善感的性格，总是为一些无关痛痒的事情掉眼泪。

对方把他的手举到唇边亲了亲手背，吴磊关切地说：有什么事你都告诉我，我听着呢。

罗云熙点点头，问吴磊：你不是说你对我有种熟悉感吗？好像上辈子就认识一样。

吴磊愣了一下，他没想到罗云熙还记着自己这番话。吴磊笑了笑：对啊，不过现在又好像有些不一样了。

罗云熙问：哪里不一样？

这种事情吴磊怎么可能解释清楚呢，他只能竭尽所能的描绘自己内心的想法，他告诉罗云熙，是自己以前有过一段不太完美的情感，所以才把感情投注在罗云熙的身上。不过吴磊很直白的说，在跟罗云熙在一起之后，他已经把过去摒弃了。

罗云熙听完之后，笑容变得很淡：……原来是这样的吗？

吴磊生怕他误会，赶紧解释说：我爱你是因为你是罗云熙啊，不是别人。现在我只爱你一个，以后也是。

我知道了。罗云熙摸了摸他的脸，却把目光放下来。他的心口有一种无法言语的酸涩，罗云熙算是明白了，原来吴磊已经放下了过去的自己。

所以他要用这个全新的身份去爱他，欺骗他吗？罗云熙想，难道他这么多年来所做的一切就是为了掩盖过去？如果再也没有真相大白的那一天了，他做的这些还会有意义吗？结局还会改变吗？

见他神色凝重，吴磊又说：你是不是累了？宝贝儿你别想太多了，现在咱们挺好的不是吗？

罗云熙没有理会吴磊的关心，直截了当的问他：你还想当演员吗？

吴磊没想到对方能把话题劈开这么远，但他还是仔细认真的想了一下：想的，但跟爱你又有什么关系呢？

罗云熙叹口气：如果你要这么想，我们的感情只能永远活在阴影下，没办法光明正大公开，也许……

吴磊捂住他的嘴巴：你别再说了，我不想听。

罗云熙推开他的手，坐起来面对他，眼神里有吴磊看不懂的东西。罗云熙说：你这是在逃避现实。我问你，当明星难道不是你一辈子的梦想吗？

吴磊愣住：……你怎么知道的？

对方没有回答他。吴磊于是拼命的想，为什么罗云熙会知道呢？吴磊几乎没有提起过自己的梦想，难道是以前自己在采访里说过这样的话？但他已经记不清了。吴磊不喜欢面对这样的罗云熙，让他感觉到这个人又开始陌生起来。他不喜欢争执，吴磊不想过回跟罗玉那种日子了，担惊受怕的。

事情发展到最后，还是以罗云熙选择妥协而结束，他跟吴磊道歉：对不起，是我多虑了……可能是今天发生太多事情了吧。

吴磊重新向他张开怀抱，他紧紧抱着罗云熙，生怕对方跑掉，这个人是他好不容易才得到的，吴磊懂得什么是珍惜，又怎么会去责怪他呢？

如果有一天非要在成名和罗云熙之间抉择，他想自己肯定会毫不犹豫去选择罗云熙。

吴磊于是对罗云熙郑重地说：这辈子，只要你爱我，就足够了。

TBC.


	19. 十九

一个老NPC出场～ 

十九

罗云熙明白一个道理，如果一个人愿意抛弃一切与所爱的人在一起，那就意味着他要开始跟命运作斗争了。

不管是吴磊还是吴三石，都是他的宿命。不管他刻意去接近或者逃离，命运的洪水都会将他们一次次撞击到一块。在遇到吴磊之前，罗云熙还是心存侥幸的，但是当吴磊说出那句款款情深的话时，罗云熙开始理解命运的安排。

罗云熙无从躲避。他偶尔会梦到以前跟吴三石在一起的日子，那个被人深爱着而有恃无恐的罗玉。他让吴三石陪在身边吃饭睡觉，像正常的情侣一样假装去吵架，其实罗玉一点都不在意吴三石的坏脾气，他喜欢对方真实的模样。而且吴三石每次都会变着法去哄他，罗玉喜欢被他爱着的感觉。

那是他在功利的世界里唯一得到过的温暖。

放到现在也是一样。罗云熙舍不得与吴磊分离，但是三天的时光匆匆，他们是时候回到各自的生活。罗云熙送他去机场，两个人的登机时间是错开的，吴磊的在下午，他的在晚上。

趁着还有空余的时间，罗云熙问他，你饿吗？我去给你买吃的吧。

吴磊不是特别饿，但他希望罗云熙当个优秀对象。吴磊说，那你给我去星巴克带一杯美式吧！

罗云熙听了他的话，毫不犹豫走进店铺。吴磊看着对方的身影，像个得到糖果的孩子，得意又珍惜这种时刻。隔了一会，罗云熙拎着咖啡出来，两个人坐在候机大厅里，罗云熙和吴磊都不想搞得像生离死别那样矫情，所以只好说些不着边的话。

吴磊说：我回去要闭关一个月准备艺考。

罗云熙鼓励他：好好加油，我相信你可以的！

吴磊心虚说：其实……我可以偷偷跟你视频的。

没问题。罗云熙轻拍他的肩膀：你随时都可以找我。等你考完试，我就去北京探望你，你想做什么我都陪你。

一想到要分开这么久一段时间，吴磊整个人都不好了。但是他不能表现出来，只能用夸张的兴奋去掩饰：真的吗！要不到时候我们出国旅游吧，国外比较安全！

都到这个时候了，就算是吴磊要他摘星揽月，罗云熙也只好答应，不能让他有半点失望。罗云熙摸摸吴磊的脑袋，笑着说：好啊，我等你的好消息。

回到剧组，罗云熙开始投入没日没夜的赶工，因为请假的缘故，他的戏份落后了一大截，每天得赶八九页的剧本，连过年那几天都陪着剧组过了。

经纪人在之前是唯一清楚罗云熙婚姻状况的人，罗云熙从四川回来之后，她就过来询问情况。经纪人当然知道罗云熙这几天跟谁在一起，她不免绷紧了神经，告诫罗云熙：你们以后别再到外面私会了，万一被人拍到就坏了，搞不好后果很严重。

罗云熙能够理解她，他说，你放心吧，不会有下次的，我们没有对外公开的打算。

经纪人点点头：你的做事风格我放心，但是吴磊那边很难搞。他的团队准备让他跻身一线，我劝你要不玩玩就行，别太认真了，这浑水我们不能趟。

她说的这番话就让罗云熙十分难受了。忠言逆耳，经纪人说的话半分不假，能不能接受是罗云熙自己的事情，毁了自己的人只能是他自己。

又拍了半个月的戏，罗云熙总算杀青。他让助手将自己的动态发到围脖里。罗云熙宠粉，喜欢跟粉丝互动几句，但是这次他被一条评论吸引住了。

对方说：辛苦啦，我的大宝贝！我在北京等你哦！

罗云熙立刻点进对方的主页，发现对方只关注了自己一个人。这是个不经常活动的小号，却把罗云熙所有动态都点了赞。罗云熙把主页拉到最底，看到对方发的唯一一条动态，时间是去年中旬。

「你知道我在等你吗？」

罗云熙想起那段时间自己刚从云南拍完戏回来，在离开云南的前一天，他在洱海边遇到吴磊。那是他第一次亲眼看到他，吴磊口里喊着他前世的名字，罗云熙一时半会没反应过来，他以为自己在做梦……

罗云熙没想到吴磊在重生之后竟然还惦记着自己。看来他的猜测没有错，吴三石确实因为罗玉而自杀的，所以他一定很恨自己吧。

意外的是，吴磊的表现比他想象中要友好，罗云熙没有告诉吴磊自己真实身份的打算。罗云熙想，不管吴磊爱他还是恨他，他都全部接受。

回忆完毕，现在他可以百分百确定，这就是吴磊的小号。罗云熙有了如同在大海里找到宝贝一般的喜悦，想不到吴磊竟然在暗地里关注着他，还在评论里说出这种话，不得了，这简直就是在众目睽睽之下偷情，实在太刺激了！

为了不节外生枝，罗云熙决定看破不说破。

这边的吴磊推掉一切活动，专心搞学习，经纪人给他请来了名校教授做封闭培训，争取在艺考夺得头筹。

这辈子的吴磊想得很透彻，他既然要出名，就要堂堂正正用演技说话，明星的光芒固然诱人，但谁又能一辈子保持容貌的不变呢？所以他要当一个实力派演员，用作品支撑自己的名气，毫不夸张地说，吴磊的毕生目标就是拿奥斯卡影帝！如果拿不到也没关系，他不是还有罗云熙嘛！

上完形体课，跳了一整天舞蹈的吴磊顾不上去换衣服，直接躺在练舞室的地板上，拿出手机给罗云熙发消息，他很好奇对方正在做什么。

罗云熙回复他，说自己正在参加聚会。剧组杀青，导演和演员在一块吃饭。

吴磊很是懂事，说那好吧，你先忙，有空再聊。 

罗云熙看到吴磊发过来的话，笑了一下，然后把手机放回口袋里。他有些喝多了，导演和编剧逮到男人就不放过，一个劲的跟他碰杯，红的白的掺杂到一块。罗云熙酒量好是天生的，喝多少都能面不改色，放在平常人身上估计早就倒下了，到他这里只是轻微有点头晕。

罗云熙不想失态，于是借故出去透透风。他一个人来到酒店的偏厅，周围再无别人，罗云熙独自坐在沙发上，拿出手机翻开相册，找到那张在火车上的偷拍，吴磊轮廓分明的侧脸被定格在镜头里。

真的好想他啊。罗云熙按耐不住情绪，有想要即刻看到对方的冲动。这种安静祥和的夜晚，少了他，再美好也终归是寂寞的。

罗云熙没有注意到有人接近他。

那个人说：你好，请问我能坐在你旁边吗？

罗云熙惊吓一般抬起头，然后愣住了。面前的女人衣着精致，一头漆黑浓密的波浪长发，笑容极致妩媚。

还有记忆里那股挥之不去，令人窒息的香水气息。罗云熙很快就想起这个人的名字了。

可是，怎么会看到她呢？罗云熙怀疑自己喝多了产生错觉。

女人见到他脸色变得难看，关切问道：你还好吗？是不是不舒服呀？

罗云熙目光躲避似的，努力克制住情绪去回复对方：谢谢关心，我很好。

他的经纪人这会刚好出来找他，碰到这个不知前因后果的局面，愣了好几秒才反应过来。经纪人见多识广，赶紧走到两人中间，恭敬的对女人欠身：文华姐好！

听到这个名字，罗云熙更加不知所措了。经纪人连忙把他扶起来，接着老道的跟女人道歉：不好意思，这是我家的艺人，希望没有打扰到您！

女人对罗云熙笑了笑：没什么，我只是见你挺面熟的，想跟你打个招呼。

文华姐，他是罗云熙。经纪人对她介绍道。

女人露出恍然大悟的表情，把罗云熙盯得死死的，好像恨不得把他吃掉一样。幸好她的话不多，与他们道别之后，便踩着高跟鞋离开了。

经纪人松一口气，对罗云熙说：你知道她是谁吗？

罗云熙脑袋懵懵的，说不出话。

经纪人以为他不认识，悄悄跟他说：于文华，她是于文华啊，她的父亲是前线传媒大股东，我们能不能吃上饭都得看她的脸色。

其实不用她介绍，罗云熙早就认识这个人，但是他现在有点分不清这个于文华跟他上辈子的未婚妻于文华，到底是不是同一个人？

越想越头疼，罗云熙一下子栽进沙发里，任由无尽的寒意在身上蔓延。历史总会惊人的相似，而命运似乎再一次跟他开了个跨世玩笑。

TBC.


	20. 二十

二十

艺考成功进入三试，吴磊考完出来却发现经纪人和助理都失踪了。他被大批粉丝和媒体堵在门口，进退两难。过了一会，吴磊绝望，只好拉住一个相熟的老师，向对方求助：请问可以借我个手机打电话吗？我这边人不见了……

老师很热情的把手机给了他，吴磊迅速给经纪人打电话。眼尖的媒体逮到机会，马上把麦克风举到吴磊面前。记者问：你觉得今天考试发挥的怎么样？

吴磊本来没有做采访的准备，只好对着镜头露出人畜无害的笑容：挺好的，三试过了……

记者还是紧咬不放，连续问了好几个问题，镜头里青涩的吴磊在从容的回答，但他内心在无限循环WTF。吴磊恨恨地想，难不成是经纪人故意鸽了自己？

后来经纪人跟他解释，这不挺好嘛，大家都知道你复试成功了，所有人都来跟你贺喜，开心吗？

吴磊得知自己被人出卖，呵呵一笑：您开心就好！

吴磊被迫营业的视频很快在网上传开，因为穿着白卫衣露出迷茫的表情，底下粉丝都喊他迷路的小兔子。罗云熙看到了，乐了半天，于是给吴磊发消息：小兔子，回到家了吗？

吴磊给他回了视频，脸对着镜头气鼓鼓的：你别再笑了！我在外面吹了一天的冷风，也不心疼一下我！

罗云熙皱眉说：我当然心疼啊！

吴磊说：那你赶紧表示表示！

罗云熙想了想：我这几天在三亚拍外景，你想喝椰汁吗？我给你寄些新鲜椰子过去。

吴磊无语死了，不大高兴：算了算了，过两天我还得四试。再说吧！

考试圆满结束那天，吴磊的行程早就安排得满满当当的，吴磊走出考场就被拉去拍平面做采访，经纪人根本没有给他歇息的机会，一系列的操作下来，吴磊累得直接在回酒店的车上睡着了。

等回到房间，吴磊已经没有打字的力气，他拿出手机准备给罗云熙打电话。

电话很快接通，吴磊问他你还好吗，在干嘛？

电话那边的罗云熙像往常一样回复他，挺好的，在喝椰汁。

吴磊开了扩音，直接扑到床上，趴着跟他说话：什么跟什么啊……有那么好喝吗？

罗云熙忽然压低了声音：你要不要尝尝？

吴磊懒得搭理他，随口应付一声：好啊……

罗云熙：那你把门打开！

吴磊倏的睁开眼，什么？他意识到不对劲，立刻跑去打开门，惊讶的说不出话。

他日夜牵挂的人突然出现在面前，而且手里还抱着一个椰子。罗云熙戴了一顶帽子，帽檐把小脸都挡了一半，吴磊觉得他又瘦了好多。

罗云熙笑着问他：是不是很快？

吴磊接过椰子，吸了一口，嘴里都是椰汁清甜的味道。他问：你会变魔术吗？还没等罗云熙回答，吴磊就把他拉进了房间，迫不及待去吻他，把人抱得紧紧的，亲完嘴再亲脖子，没落下任何一处。

吴磊激动不已：宝贝儿，你怎么一声不吭就来了？

罗云熙说：我想你了，这个理由够不够？

吴磊简直开心得要疯，在房间里上跳下窜的，顿时睡意全无。他想到之前跟罗云熙出国旅行的约定，吴磊着手就去订机票，还好罗云熙及时按住了他。罗云熙说，不要急，我们先好好计划，别再像上次那么匆忙了。

吴磊觉得他说得很有道理，马上取消支付。看了看时间，是晚上九点，吴磊不想浪费大好时光，他有个大胆的想法，于是问罗云熙：想看电影吗？

罗云熙犹豫了一下：好啊，我们还没在一起看过电影呢。

吴磊让助理去包了一场电影，是一部贺岁片，他们都没来得及看。吴磊看到简介，原来是王宝顺和刘浩然主演，忍不住对罗云熙说：这个阵容很强嘛。我听刘浩然说他在里面有女装cosplay！

他们选了一个观影绝佳的位置坐下，罗云熙问他：听说你跟刘浩然很熟？

吴磊把手机调成静音：还好吧，之前他帮了我一个大忙，我还在找时间请他吃饭呢。改天你跟我一块去。

他口里说的大忙指的是在医院碰到罗云熙拍戏那件事，但是吴磊不太想告诉他太多，便没有再说下去，罗云熙也没有追问。两个人正经坐着等待电影开始。

吴磊这个人有个毛病，他喜欢剧透，也算是摩羯座的通病，在不知道结局的前提下他打死都不会看内容。吴磊重新拿出手机，对罗云熙说：等一下！我先看看结局！

罗云熙不解：为什么要看结局呢？反正看下去迟早会知道的啊。

吴磊说：不行，我有强迫症！我不喜欢被蒙在鼓里的感觉！

罗云熙无奈笑了一下，也许每个人都有属于自己的小癖好。他低声说，也不知道对方有没有在意：有时候知道结局不一定是好事。

吴磊看完结局，问他：你想知道吗？罗云熙摇摇头，拍拍他大腿，告诉他电影要开始了。

两个人挨着头盯着屏幕，时不时发出笑声，刘浩然的演技没得说，简直就是本色出演。有一幕是主角三个人在医院穿着白大褂走出来，刘浩然一身护士装独自美丽。看到这里，吴磊笑得眼泪都出来了，趴在罗云熙腿上一抽一抽的。

电影院光线太暗，只看得清眼睛鼻子嘴巴的轮廓，吴磊抬起头，感觉罗云熙隐约在看自己。罗云熙笑着说：瞧把你高兴的。说完就侧过身去吻他，罗云熙的主动惊呆了吴磊，他安静的感受着嘴唇上那片温暖且湿润的柔软，心跳怦然。

电影还在播放，他们静默的拥吻了一会，还没来得及分开，助理突然冲了进来，朝他们大喊：不好了！外面来了记者！你们快走吧！

吴磊和罗云熙都不知道发生了什么事，他们互相看了一眼，起身就往出口跑去。助理把黑色的口罩拍到吴磊脸上，给他戴了顶帽子。

跑到紧急通道里，几个人都不敢出去。助理说：你们不能一起走，要是被拍到就糟糕了！

吴磊正色道：不行，罗云熙一个人来的，我不能把他撂下，要走一块走！

罗云熙冷静想了想，对他说：你助理的想法是对的，我们不能一起走。

吴磊着急死了：那怎么办？我不能丢下你啊！

助理对吴磊劝说道：这样吧，我先带你下去坐到车里。我再叫另外一部车过来，罗云熙坐那辆走，我陪着他，不会有事的。

吴磊的脸色已经不能用难看去形容，他不知道为什么会突然发生这种事。他已经把一切都打点好了，吴磊想不到哪里出了岔子，可以让狗仔们有机可乘。

跟他相反的是罗云熙，越是这种时候，罗云熙更能沉下心来。关键不是要知道为什么，怎么安全离开才是重点。罗云熙试图安慰他：就按助理说的去做吧。没关系，不会有事的，我向你保证。  
吴磊于心不忍，一个劲的跟他道歉：对不起！都是我的错……我不应该带你来看电影！

罗云熙故作轻松，抱了吴磊一下：没关系，我们先不说这些了，等回去再说吧。

把罗云熙藏到员工休息室之后，助理跟着把吴磊带走了。罗云熙独自一人想了很多，也许一直以来他们都疏忽大意了，在一些细节方面，他们根本没有去处理好。

罗云熙最担心的就是一旦事情被暴露，吴磊那边肯定会遭受巨大的损失，现在只能希望他们什么都没被拍到，只要他们不承认，一切都只是外界的猜测而已。

大概过了半个小时，助理回来了。罗云熙跟着对方下去停车场，两人走得很快，但是还没来得及上车，藏在车库里的记者就走了出来，向着罗云熙连续按下快门。

助理大声对他说：不好！赶紧跑吧！

罗云熙匆忙上车，惊魂未定。他看着车外此起彼伏的闪光灯，突然觉得整个世界变得黑暗。

车子很快驶离了他们，飞快的在马路上跑了起来。助理坐在副驾驶，一直在打电话。罗云熙内心五味杂陈，不过一会儿，口袋里的手机已经开始疯狂震动，罗云熙没有选择接听，他靠在后座上，疲倦的闭上了眼睛。

TBC.


	21. 二十一

二十一

吴磊回到酒店，等了好久都没有罗云熙的消息。他焦虑的给助理打电话，对方告诉他罗云熙的团队已经派人过来把他接走了。吴磊内心瞬间空落，转头又打电话给罗云熙，可是电话没人接，微信也没人回复。吴磊意识到事情比他想象的要严重，可他什么都做不了，他只能躺在床上干等着。

吴磊不知道自己是怎么睡着的。可当他一觉起来，发现整个世界都变了。吴磊打开围脖，关于罗云熙电影院私会的事情铺天盖地涌进他的眼球，每一条都看得他心惊胆战。

奇怪的是，新闻里居然没有提起他的名字！媒体只拍到了罗云熙从电影院出来上车的照片，吴磊比他提前半个小时离开却毫发无损。然而让吴磊更加难以置信的是，媒体竟然把罗云熙私会对象说成神秘女子？！怎么可能！明明是他跟罗云熙在一起啊！

经纪人刚好打来电话，吴磊迫切想要知道真相。经纪人却说：吴磊，我现在严重警告你，你这几天都待在酒店里别再出来给我捣乱。这件事的后续很麻烦，我还在跟那边的人交接，你跟他也别再联系了！在你艺考成绩出来之前，我不想看到任何一条关于你的新闻！

挂了电话，吴磊坐在沙发上发了一会呆，他觉得自己现在什么都做不了的样子特别窝囊。吴磊知道罗云熙肯定比他难受一万倍，可是他却连一句安慰的话都不能亲口对罗云熙说，这种感觉实在太难受，比拳头打在身上还难受。

另一边的罗云熙连夜被人拉去开会，已经将近二十个小时没有休息了。他的经纪人费了很大一番功夫才让媒体改口，只有这个办法能让损失降到最低。罗云熙知道自己现在的热度还不够，大家的反应不会那么大。团队为他发了严正声明，接下来他要做的就是等热度退去。

罗云熙回到酒店，拿出手机，看到吴磊给他发了几百条微信，电话已经打爆了。他静静的看完那些话，靠在床头不声不响的，只是点起了一根烟。

他是基本不抽烟的人，却已经沦落到要靠它镇定情绪的地步。罗云熙原本可以回复对方，至少回复一句我很好。但他没有选择这么做，以吴磊的性子，说不好会来找他。他们现在正需要避嫌，罗云熙只好忍痛关掉手机。

第二天，罗云熙随团队离开北京。他回到上海，手头上有大批跟他解约的合同要签，罗云熙已经无所谓了。想到吴磊还能在残酷的娱乐圈生存下去，他突然觉得很安慰，这么做都是值得的。

这段时间他必须谨慎低调，罗云熙没有活动就待在公寓里，计划跟吴磊的下一步该怎么走。助理知道他喜欢拼图，特意买了一千片的规格给他消磨时间。罗云熙觉得这样也好，可以趁机休息一下。

然而当天晚上经纪人却给他来了电话，对方说：你准备一下，待会要去见个人。

罗云熙很少见到她这么隆重神秘，便问要去见谁。

经纪人压低声音，好像怕被人听到。她只说了一个名字：于文华。

对方打算跟罗云熙吃顿饭。罗云熙心里不情愿，可是没办法，这是他为数不多的工作之一，于文华开了个不错价格给他经纪人，不做别的，就为了跟他吃一顿饭。

罗云熙应约来到中餐厅，独自推门进入包厢，看见于文华一个人坐在诺大的房间里，餐桌上方的水晶灯照映着她那张美艳的脸庞。

看到罗云熙准时出现，于文华起身迎接他，罗云熙在她身边坐下。于文华把菜单递给他：你喜欢吃什么，就点什么。

罗云熙接过，跟她道谢，一句话都不想多说。于文华身上那股香味熏着他，闻到这味道罗云熙就想起上辈子跟她发生的事情。

上辈子于文华为了跟罗玉结婚，用尽了各种手段，最后拿吴三石的前途去要挟他，于文华是他见过所有女人中最精明的一个，她知道吴三石是罗玉的软肋，她知道怎样才能戳痛罗玉。

到最后，还是没有弄明白她的心思，罗玉质问她：为什么非得这么做？对你又有什么好处？

于文华的回答却很惊艳，她说，人生很多事都是毫无意义的。你问我爱你什么，我也不知道。我只喜欢看的你反抗的样子，你用尽全力却得不到他的样子。现在的你，就像曾经的我。

罗玉同意她的前半句，人生本来就是没有意义的。但在吴三石死后，他发现自己跟于文华一样，不过是个可怜人罢了。失去吴三石的罗玉，已经失去了人生的所有意义。

于文华做事风格非常利索，在吃完饭之后，她拿出了一个厚重的文件袋，对罗云熙说：这是送给你的见面礼，你打开看看。

罗云熙按她所说的，把文件袋打开，拿出里面的偷拍照片，每一张都有他和吴磊的影子。也许摄影师技术到家，又或者是他两生的好看，竟然连普通的照片都拍出了恰当好处的意境。

从吴磊到横店探望他，再到四川的三天旅程，还有电影院里的情况，都被人记录了下来。

罗云熙说：上次去找人去电影院堵我们的人，其实就是你吧。

于文华点头：没错，所有关于你们的负面新闻都是我做的。

对方给了他们一个措手不及，这些照片哪怕只有一张流传出去，吴磊便会前途尽毁。罗云熙很快理解了她的潜台词，能够用这种手段去威胁他的人，也只有于文华。

罗云熙把照片仔细看了一遍，抬起头笑着对她：谢谢你送给我这份礼物，我很喜欢。

于文华愣了一下，没想到他会淡定说出这番话，于是她笑出了声，将高脚杯里的红酒一饮而尽：你比我想象中有意思多了。

罗云熙意识到事情已经失去控制，他只能平静的接受：是吗？你也比我想象中直接得多。

说真的，上辈子的于文华还没这么放肆过，罗云熙想，也许是身份悬殊吧。

听了他的话，于文华忍不住笑出声，她像喝醉了，凑到他耳边低声说：我真想好好认识一下你呢，罗云熙，我喜欢你哦。

面对于文华言语的调戏，罗云熙无动于衷，他在想，为什么自己活得像个主角，老天却要安排这样的角色去折磨他？

转眼间，罗云熙又想到吴磊，他那么渴望知道结局，却始终什么都不知道。不管是上辈子，还是现在，吴磊一直都被蒙在鼓里。但是很显然，什么都不知道的人终究要快乐一些。

冥冥中，罗云熙仿佛又听到那句令他义无反顾的话……

「不管重生多少次，你们的结局都是一样的。」

所以，吴磊，知道结局真的这么重要吗？

  
TBC.


	22. 二十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有路人，CP洁癖请屏蔽！  
有路人，CP洁癖请屏蔽！  
有路人，CP洁癖请屏蔽！  
内容纯属瞎编，请勿上升真人！  
内容纯属瞎编，请勿上升真人！  
内容纯属瞎编，请勿上升真人！

二十二

吴磊跟罗云熙失联了大半个月，他要急疯了。他找经纪人，问她能不能联系对方的团队，吴磊想得知罗云熙的情况。

经纪人对他的遭遇深表同情，然后说：上次的事情都差点跟他们交恶了，就算我去问，他们未必会告诉我。这是两个团队的事情，算是工作上的，你只能私下去找他，抱歉，爱莫能助。

吴磊听这种话已经耳朵起茧，他忍住脾气没有发作：要是我能联系他，还会找你们吗？！

经纪人耸耸肩：罗云熙是不是生你的气了？一般来说团队解禁之后，他可以联系你的。

吴磊委屈的像只可怜的流浪小狗，他懊恼地说：我也希望他是在生气，至少我还能哄好他……要不你把手机给我吧，我再打给他试试。

经纪人爽快的把手机给他，吴磊拨打了罗云熙的号码，然而一如既往的无人接听。吴磊挂掉电话，伤心不已，连经纪人买来的饭菜都没吃一口，他继续逃避似的躲进被窝里。吴磊不解，究竟是什么把他们逼到这个地步，是身份？是团队？还是所有热爱他的观众？

如果他们都只是普通人，那么这份爱情会不会纯粹一些？吴磊心里叹一口气：罗云熙，如果你再不回我消息，我就要逃跑要去找你了。

罗云熙这半个月停掉了所有工作，他为无法选择自己的人生而感到迷茫。他想念吴磊，可是他不知道怎么去面对吴磊。在见完于文华之后，罗云熙意识到自己快要失去他。

那一天，于文华对他说，你什么时候想好了再联系我吧，反正我也不着急把那些照片发出去。罗云熙试图找一条安全的出路，可是于文华根本没有给他们退路。

她的说辞简直跟上辈子一模一样：吴磊才十八岁，他的人生才刚刚开始，你何必当他的拦路石。你跟了我，我保证把最好的资源留给他，不会让你失望。

罗云熙问：我能拒绝你吗？

于文华轻轻抚摸他的脸，笑了笑：你可以试一试，我是个守信用的人，保证不会让你失望。

罗云熙上下两辈子从来没被这么威胁过，他恼怒了：你不过想跟我上床而已，何必用这种手段？

面对他的质疑，于文华从容不迫的坐到沙发上：不好意思，我这个人比较无聊，就喜欢玩点小游戏消遣。你想知道是什么游戏吗？

罗云熙盯着她，没有说话。

于文华：杀人诛心。

权贵们的游戏从来都是这么高级且无聊，恨不得将自己的作品贴上独一无二的标签，上辈子的罗玉已经领略过了。于文华对他如此，他对吴三石何尝不是？

在吴三石心里，他就是一个彻头彻尾的施虐者，连一个爱字都不肯说，却又处处给予对方希望。

他宁愿囚禁一个忠心耿耿的爱人，也不肯摘下高贵的皇冠。

在本质上，他们都是一类人。

时间已经不多了，罗云熙想着还有什么能为吴磊做的。他想起一件事，在上大学的时候，他重新把上辈子没有完成的剧本写出来了。那时他想着毕业之后去当编剧，帮吴磊实现愿望，后来却阴差阳错当上了演员，这个剧本被他遗忘在角落里。

罗云熙回到公寓，从书架上找到了剧本，他想把它当作最后的礼物送给吴磊。

于文华看到剧本，立刻明白了他的意思，她觉得有些好笑：你居然还想跟我谈条件？

罗云熙点头：我只有这么一个要求。如果你非要跟我讨价还价，那没办法了，就当我求你吧。

于文华被他逗笑了：罗云熙，有你这么求人的吗？就你而言，我随便放一条消息，隐婚，离婚，同性恋，你立刻就能在娱乐圈消失。你说，我凭什么成全你？

罗云熙知道自己的价值就在那里，除了一副好看的皮囊之外，这辈子他还有什么值得骄傲的。罗云熙摇摇头：我不知道，你还有什么需要我去做的吗？

她想了想：也许我们可以做些有意义的事情。

罗云熙没有多想：好，我答应你。只要你能找到吴磊去拍这部电影，我什么都满足你。

于文华点头表示同意，然后从抽屉里拿出一张纸和笔，放到罗云熙面前，对他说：你挑些你喜欢的，我们签份保密协议。

罗云熙把内容大概看了一遍，他的心情比《五十度灰》的女主角还要忐忑。罗云熙心想，做这种特殊癖好还不如让他去跟于文华结婚！

罗云熙花了很长时间才让自己平静下来，于文华进去浴室还没出来，他只好独自坐在床边失神。没有人明白他内心无法言喻的痛苦，只有他自己清晰的明白这辈子活着的意义，本来他重生就是为了实现吴三石的梦想，那么不管用哪种办法，罗云熙都在所不惜。

过了一会，浴室门被人打开，房间顿时香气缭绕。罗云熙安静坐在那里，眼看着危险慢慢走向自己。

于文华用尖细的指甲划过罗云熙的脸颊，问他：疼吗？

罗云熙没有回答，他有些生无可恋。

于文华绕到他身后，用一条黑丝带蒙住他的眼睛。

罗云熙什么都看不见，只听到她轻飘飘的声音：

「你的安全词是什么呢？」

  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不是人  
我不是人  
我不是人


	23. 二十三

二十三

在与罗云熙失去联系的第二十天，经纪人过来告诉吴磊，她给他接了一部电影。吴磊无心事外，只是象征性的问对方，是关于什么题材的。

经纪人说：悬疑类的，具体的我还在跟进。对方指名点姓要你演男主角，开出的片酬也非常可观，你要不了解一下？ 

吴磊在给罗云熙发信息，并无二心去搭理她：算了，你替我做主吧……

他满脑子都是罗云熙，哪里还听得进去别人的话。吴磊快要急死了，从来没有这样害怕过，他怕失去这个人。可是没有任何头绪，他不知道罗云熙是故意躲着他，还是别的原因，吴磊等他等得要疯了。

就在吴磊打算抛工作去找他的前一天，罗云熙意外的联系上了他。尽管吴磊曾经在心里演示过无数种开场，但一听到罗云熙的声音，那些话到还是堵在喉咙说不出来。

他问自己，是因为两个人太久联系所以变得陌生了吗？然后又安慰自己，不会的，不是的，他们都在深爱着彼此，感情又怎么会变淡呢？他一定是太激动了，激动到说不出话。

罗云熙在电话那头祝贺他：恭喜你艺考顺利通过。

吴磊握紧手机问他：你还在生气吗？为什么那么久都不跟我联系？

罗云熙语气平静：对不起，这段时间在处理一些事情，脱不开身。

吴磊说：现在处理完了吧，我们能见一面吗？

吴磊从北京飞到上海找他，两人约在酒店见面，为了避嫌，他们不再像以前那般亲密，连走路都是一前一后的。吴磊不习惯这种相处模式，非常难受。

进到房间，他像以往那样去抱住罗云熙，把对方抱得紧紧的，吴磊将脸埋进罗云熙颈窝里，痛苦地说：我想了你二十一天零十六个小时，罗云熙，我快要死了，你知不知道？

罗云熙轻拍他的肩背，也没有说些什么。吴磊趴在他身上，不停跟他道歉：对不起，都是我的错，我不应该让你一个人留在那里的……对不起，让你受了这么多的苦，对不起！你想骂我就骂吧，不要再生气了好吗？

罗云熙轻轻推开他，笑得云淡风轻：好了，我们不说这个，都已经过去了。

可是吴磊一直觉得罗云熙在生气，上次被偷拍对他事业造成了严重的影响，至少罗云熙应该责怪他一下。可是罗云熙什么都没说，让吴磊浑身难受，就好比得不到宽恕的犯人，只能沉沦在自责之中。

既然他不想再多说，吴磊便也不再过问。

吴磊握住他的手，说出心里的想法：我想好了，大不了就公布，既然你有勇气向家人坦白，那么我也可以。

罗云熙只是叹口气，伸手揉揉他的脑袋：你真是傻瓜。吴磊，我不值得你这么去做。

对方的话令他心尖一痛，果然，罗云熙还在跟他置气。吴磊下意识掐紧他的手，语气恳切：值得！罗云熙我告诉你，除了你，我谁都不要！大不了我就不当演员了！

罗云熙有一瞬间的失神，吴磊不过脑子的话让他觉得有点好笑，但是手腕的疼痛又让他先把手缩了回去。

你怎么了？吴磊重新抬起他的手，仔细察看：是我弄疼你了吗？

吴磊一看才发现他的手腕有几道紫红色的勒痕，触目惊心的。吴磊惊讶的抬起头：这是怎么回事？！

罗云熙遮掩似的把衣袖拉下去，想要把手挣脱出来，他将目光偏移，解释说道：我不小心弄的。

吴磊有点不愿相信：真的吗？你别骗我。

罗云熙对他笑了笑：我不小心伤到而已，没什么大碍。

可是吴磊心疼要命，牵起他的手，轻轻抚摸那些伤痕。他内疚的低下头，低声说：都是我的错，你一定很痛吧？ 

罗云熙有些哽咽：已经不痛了。吴磊，你不用自责。

晚些时候，吴磊给刘浩然打电话，约他出来吃饭。刘浩然这几天待在上海拍杂志，很爽快就答应了。但是之前他并不知道吴磊和罗云熙的事情，见到面之后惊得差点忘记点菜。经过吴磊的提醒，他终于明白这顿饭的要义。

吴磊当着他的面把一枚戒指戴到罗云熙手上，罗云熙事先并不知情，只好害羞地抚摸戒指，笑着对吴磊说：你又是哪一出？

吴磊把另一枚用链子串起来，挂到脖子上。戒指原来是一对，而且非常特别，表面用黑色琉璃篆刻着花纹。吴磊说：你平时没事戴着就好，看到它你就当见到我。

被胡乱塞了一嘴狗粮的刘浩然受不了了，差点摔碗走人：喂，你们两个故意的吧！

吴磊叉了个汤包塞他嘴里：好好吃你的饭！

刘浩然只好一边吮着蟹黄汤包，一边问：噢……你们啥时候在一起的？

吴磊给罗云熙夹好菜，才回答他：今年的第一天，算起来我们在一块都四个多月了吧。吴磊接着转过头询问罗云熙，对方点了头算是回应。

刘浩然吃完汤包，又开始大快朵颐的吃红烧肉。对于吴磊出柜这件事，他没有太多的想法，刘浩然坦然以对：你们反正就是那回事呗，挺好的，真爱啊！

能够得到朋友的认同和祝福是一件值得开心的事，饭后吴磊握住罗云熙戴着戒指的手，恳切的表示自己请求：我们慢慢来吧，一下子让所有人都接受可能比较困难。但是我会让我的朋友都知道我有一个这么好的宝贝儿！

罗云熙一时感动的说不出话，吴磊的举动无疑是想给他打一强心针，告诉他：我很爱你，不是嘴里说说而已，我要用行动去告诉你！

送刘浩然离开的时候，吴磊在跟对方聊上次的电影事件。谈到电影，吴磊告诉刘浩然：你那个造型我可能要笑一年。接着两人就在那里哈哈大笑，罗云熙在旁边听着，自然也笑了起来。但是他突然想到自己还没把电影看完，结局是什么已经无从得知，而他估计再也不会去看那部电影了，总觉得会触目伤怀。

回去已经是晚上，吴磊第二天很早就要走，罗云熙劝他早点睡，吴磊不情愿，非要赖着跟他打游戏。

吴磊旁敲侧击地问：你最近有没有想我啊？

罗云熙专注于手里的游戏，无心的点点头：想啊，当然想了。

见到对方根本不在状态，吴磊叹口气，抽掉他的手机，起身把罗云熙压到沙发上：我也想你了，不过是那种想。

罗云熙愣愣的：哪种？

吴磊简直气死，低下头亲了亲他的嘴唇：就是这种！

对方恍然大悟，半开玩笑地说：你这趟过来，不会就为了这事情吧？

吴磊隐约觉得这话不对劲，但是他气在头上，没去多想。吴磊生气了，放开了罗云熙，独自跑到床上盖上被子，不想理人。

过了一会，灯被人熄灭。吴磊心想：好啊，我千里迢迢过来就这待遇！罗云熙你给我等着！

但是想完他就后悔了。罗云熙跟着也钻进被子里，外面黑不溜秋的，吴磊不知道他这是要干什么。直到他感受到对方在被子里的动作，吴磊立即身心舒畅。

罗云熙在被子里大口喘着，吴磊在外面忍不住说：宝贝儿不要停！用力一点，就是那里！

在对方心灵口巧的技术攻击之下，吴磊很快缴枪。他完事之后进入心神空窗期，缓过来之后才去找罗云熙说话，但是对方已经背对着他，似乎是睡着了。

吴磊试着轻唤他的名字：罗云熙？熙熙大宝贝儿？你睡着了吗？

可是罗云熙仍然一动不动的，看起来真的睡着了。吴磊只好作罢，罗云熙的冷淡让他有点难受。吴磊只好从背后抱住罗云熙，亲了亲他的后颈，缓声说：晚安。

房间里很快归于平静，罗云熙在黑暗中睁开眼，他的眼前空无一物，不知道什么时候开始习惯了这种空虚的感觉。虽然知道吴磊就在身后，但是罗云熙还是抓不住他。他在心里一遍遍地说对不起，难受的徒流眼泪。

第二天醒来，吴磊的助理过来接他去机场，罗云熙只负责送他上车。罗云熙不忘嘱咐他：回去好好学习，我等你考上好大学。

吴磊没睡醒，有点烦躁，但又不想发作在他身上。吴磊伸手捏他的脸：我知道啦，你怎么比我妈还啰嗦呢？

罗云熙不跟他计较，只好说：你路上小心，到了给我发消息。

吴磊不情不愿上了车，在车里面对他摆摆手：走啦，等我考完试，你记得给我送贺礼哦！

一定的。罗云熙说完，目送他离开。

车子开出去十来米，吴磊回头想通过后窗玻璃再看罗云熙一眼，可是那个地方已经空空如也，对方的身影不见了。

吴磊叹一口气，觉得这次的见面比他想象中要差一截，他明显感觉到罗云熙冷淡的态度。

吴磊不禁自我怀疑：我到底哪里做错了？他还不肯原谅我吗？

TBC.


	24. 二十四

二十四

那部电影正在如火如荼的进行角色筛选，因为是双男主的关系，吴磊通过经纪人向刘浩然那边发声，问他要不要一起参演。

这是一部带有同性色彩的警匪片，双男主，吴磊担当的戏份最重，饰演一个反卧底警察，跟另一个警察角色有大量感情丰富的戏码。

刘浩然看完剧本，直接给他打电话：大哥，您行行好吧，看看你的戏份，我要跟你演的话，你家那位不恨死我吗？！

吴磊拍拍脑袋：也对哦！

经纪人说：不着急，反正制片那边还在筹备资金，既然他们给予我们一部分话语权，我们提提意见就好。剩下的看投资方怎么做吧，有可能要带新人。

吴磊反复看了剧本，问她：你确定这是郭敬萌写的？我怎么感觉不像是他的风格？

经纪人耸耸肩：这个重要吗？你现在要做的就是拍好这部电影，既然上面放开了题材，咱们就趁热打铁。等你年少成名那天，好剧本你尽管挑，还有什么好担心的？

吴磊听了她的话，感觉发虚，他回过头继续写高考题，懒得理她：得了，这种话少跟我说，我怕膨胀。

剩下不到两个月的时间，吴磊每天都在奋笔疾书。上辈子的吴三石学历低，硬是上完了高中，吴磊苦恨当时的自己为什么不加把劲学习，害得他现在沦为学渣，需要通过后天巨大的努力去弥补缺陷。

偶尔在题海倦乏的时候，他会想起罗云熙，对方的气息忽然变得很淡，好像为了不打扰他而消失在吴磊的世界里，连围脖都没有发表，或者只是团队在零星的转推一些广告。

吴磊感到乏味，但他又打起精神告诉自己，过完这道坎，他们就能相聚重逢！

随着日子的推移，千呼万盼的考试日终于到来，千日的养精蓄锐成败在于此。吴磊带着万众的期待走进考场，一连苦战三日。

考完最后一场出来，吴磊恍如隔世，整个人处于一种放空的状态。他坐在回去的车里，望着车窗外熙熙攘攘的世界，感觉真好，他心无杂念。

休息了几天，吴磊的父母过来探望他，大概是出于疼爱，两老觉得应该让孩子放松一下，于是给吴磊安排了出国旅行。

吴磊没有意见，在和父母出国之前，他给罗云熙发了消息，说回来之后再找他。罗云熙一直没有给他回信息，吴磊估计对方在忙，并没有太在意。他把国内的事务交给了团队，接着开开心心出发了。

他们一家子首先去到巴黎，虽然吴磊已经来过好几次，但都是为了工作，他以前都没有认真逛过景点。跟父母坐在咖啡店里的时候，有那么一瞬间，吴磊希望旁边坐着的人是罗云熙。

曾经他们约定一起出国旅行，这个愿望却一直没有实现。吴磊用手支起头，静静观赏外面的异国风情，心里想，不知道他们什么时候再有机会，像那次去四川一样无拘无束的放开了玩。

第二天，他们在去别的景点的途中，恰好碰见彩虹游行，整个场面七彩斑斓，相当热闹。吴磊想象跟罗云熙参与其中的样子，他们可以无所顾虑的走上街头热烈亲吻对方。

吴磊拿起挂在脖子上的指环，看了一会，不知道罗云熙此时此刻正在做什么，有在想自己吗？他把戒指举到唇边亲了亲，目光继续追逐窗外的风景。

吴妈妈说：西方人好开放哦，看得我都害羞了。

吴爸爸，地铁，老人，手机：什么玩意儿？

吴磊叹口气，他已经做好心理准备。吴磊问：你们是不是很排斥同性恋啊？

吴妈妈：还好啦，就是觉得他们挺孤独的。

吴爸爸态度坚决：不行！我接受不了！儿子你千万不能学他们！

吴妈妈：孩子他爹，我们以前也是读书人，能不能别这么古板哦！每个人都有自己选择的权利，对不对？

于是乎，各持意见的两人进行了一场深刻的辩论。

父母的态度已经明了。他无心再听他们说话，相对于罗云熙的勇敢，吴磊觉得自己好懦弱啊，连出柜都不敢对家里人说。

但是第六感告诉他，他和罗云熙之间似乎发生了一些误会，他们不再像以前那般紧密了。到底是哪里出了问题呢？吴磊苦思，如果他是罗云熙，那他一定恨死自己了。在电影院里居然抛下他一个人跑了，换了谁都会生气。

吴磊心想：不行！无论如何都要把罗云熙哄回来！

到了比利时，吴磊决定给他送巧克力。他挑了最名贵一种的寄回国给罗云熙，在明信片上用荷兰语写上：永远爱你。之后才分批寄给团队和刘浩然。

吴妈妈和吴爸爸看不懂外文，但是从重视程度来看，他们确定这个叫罗云熙的人对吴磊来说一定很重要。

吴妈妈偷偷问他：儿子，你是不是有喜欢的人呀？

吴磊点点头，又笑了笑，没有回答。

吴妈妈以为罗云熙是个女孩名字，高兴的问他：那你什么时候带回家给我们看看？

吴磊想了想：回国吧。

  
于文华有一栋在郊外的别墅，三层高的复式建筑，大厅吊着一盏璀璨夺目的水晶灯，下面是暗红色的皮沙发。罗云熙在沙发上坐了一下午，他摸不透于文华的主意，她让罗云熙在这里等她，罗云熙只好像个没事人一样喝着咖啡，翻看杂志。

等到傍晚，他看到一大帮人来到别墅，乍一看都是这个圈子的上流人士，很多熟悉的面孔，罗云熙想，也许上辈子跟他们打过交道也说不定。

于文华喜欢搞私人派对，这点罗云熙是知道的，想必她要通过这次交际帮他扩展人脉，而且来的人大部分都是负责这次电影的制作，看得出来，于文华嗅到了商业契机，也是用了心。

别墅的地下室里珍藏了许多高年份的红酒，于文华毫不吝啬的拿出来分享大家，罗云熙不想喝醉，每次跟别人碰杯只抿一小口。

周转几圈，罗云熙有些厌倦了，于是躲在角落里，盯着无名指上的戒指发呆。不知道吴磊现在身处何方，罗云熙突然好想他。下一秒，他又陷入深深的自责中，现在的他，又有什么资格去想念吴磊呢？

待了一会，罗云熙准备离开，恰巧在这个时候，他的腰冷不防被人搂住了。罗云熙转过头，看到一张猥琐的面孔。

徐小林对他讪笑：好久不见，你还认得我吗？

罗云熙对他笑了一下：不好意思，我有点健忘。

徐小林冷哼，放开他：贵人多忘，我不怪你。如果当年没有我的话，你现在恐怕还没熬出头呢。

罗云熙嘴上不想说，可他当然记得。的确，让他在演艺圈崭露头角的人是徐小林，是他指名罗云熙去演《何以》里一个戏份微薄的角色，也是他差点毁了自己的清白。徐小林的卑鄙在于他擅于威胁利诱，上辈子吴三石就差点栽在他手里。

但是以徐小林在演艺圈的资历，罗云熙现在还要忌惮他几分。罗云熙自然不愿意看他爬到高层的位置，他要帮吴磊剔除演艺路上所有障碍，徐小林肯定是第一个人选。

就在罗云熙发愁怎么撇开他的时候，于文华走了过来。她主动跟徐小林碰杯，不缓不急的说：原来你们认识呀？我都不知道呢。能够碰到阿熙这样优秀的演员，小林你真的好大的福气。

徐小林见风使舵，瞬间换了副面孔，对她毕恭毕敬：文华姐您说的对！我哪像您啊，慧眼识人，能够得到这么优秀的人才，我啊，有眼无珠，就只能错过了。

小林你言重了。于文华说道，与对方碰杯，又不经意的把手放到罗云熙肩上，轻轻捏了他一把。

罗云熙很快反应过来，顺着她的意思与徐小林碰杯，笑了笑：小林哥，以后承蒙您多照顾。他又跟于文华表示歉意：对不起，我先失陪了。

离开之后，罗云熙独自来到花园，鲜花吐露出芬芳的气息，罗云熙抬头看着月亮，忽然发觉视线变得模糊。他有些无措的甩了甩脑袋，仅仅只是一杯酒而已，怎么会醉呢？何况他的酒量这么好。

随着眩晕的感觉越来越强烈，罗云熙有种不好的预感，他盯着手里的酒杯，有点明白是怎么一回事了。

  
TBC.


	25. 二十五

二十五

吴磊回国后，大家都来跟他道喜，他被北影录取了。吴磊欢欢喜喜回到工作室，准备筹备升学宴，顺便把带回来的礼物送给大家，整个团队欢呼雀跃，围着吴磊唠嗑了半天。

经纪人顺带给他恶补知识，他消失的半个月，娱乐圈发生了一件惊天动地、史无前例的事情。

吴磊好奇问：什么事情？

经纪人拿出平板给他看：你还记得徐小林吧？那个自称是资深经纪人的老gay！他睡演员的事情被曝光了，现在被全网通缉！好多十八线艺人匿名举报他，估计这会凉透了。

网上流传的是几张偷拍的照片，画质不是特别清晰，只看到两个人赤裸着身体叠在一起，而且身上盖了被子，没什么看点，唯一就是被压着的那个人露出了一条白皙的手臂，连脸都见不着。

吴磊对这种事非常鄙夷，尤其是听到徐小林这个名字，简直恶心透了。吴磊把平板移开，问经纪人：那个演员是谁？

经纪人仔仔细细研究了那张图片半天，愣是没看出来：我也不知道，可能也是十八线演员吧。反正我笃定徐小林肯定惹到高层人物了，不然都不会被整得那么惨。

吴磊心想，这些小艺人真惨，如果不是徐小林被端了，那些冲破头都想上位的人还要熬多久啊？吴磊不禁回想起吴三石以前那段苦逼的日子，他突然就想哭，如果吴三石没有死，他会不会继续被徐小林压榨，最后落得这个新闻的下场。

经纪人见他形神俱伤，拍拍他的肩膀：你哭啥呢，这种事永远不会落到你头上的，放心吧。

吴磊叹口气：同人不同命，太可悲了。徐小林是自作孽不可活，活该。

升学宴在上海举行，洲际酒店，请的大多数是亲戚朋友，当然，作为吴磊的好朋友，刘浩然也出席了。吴磊本来想请罗云熙的，可一想到对方那么多天连句话都没跟自己说，吴磊心里难免空落，他不知道该怎么处理这个矛盾，更别说跟他见面了。

吴磊就是这样的人，在没有想到绝佳的对策之前，绝对不会轻举妄动。虽然很多时候他都是冒冒失失的，但在重要的事情面前，他总有自己一套办法。

刘浩然来得很早，他两聊天投机，于是总挨在一块，可是今天刘浩然看起来不太对劲，完全失去了往日的冲劲，菜也没吃几口，就一直盯着吴磊看，那幽怨的小眼神让吴磊鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

吴磊没空管他，被吴爸拉着一直给别人倒酒敬酒。直到他终于忍不可忍了，走到刘浩然面前，问他：是我今天太好看了吗？你怎么老盯着我？

刘浩然支支吾吾的：哎，不是……哎，我有事……哎，不对！反正我有事找你！

吴磊问：很要紧的事情吗？

刘浩然认真的点点头，又叹气：算了，吃完饭再说吧。

吴磊有强迫症啊，他最受不了别人说话说一半，他把刘浩然扯到卫生间，双手抱胸看着对方：说吧，什么事把你吓成这样！

刘浩然把每个卫生间每个间格都看了一遍，确定没人才拿出手机，他说：吴磊，我本来不想现在跟你说的……但是你知道我守不住秘密，我好难受啊！

吴磊也憋不住了：你倒是说啊！

刘浩然把手机递给他，吴磊看到上次徐小林事件的照片，吴磊有点懵：这个我知道啊，我已经看过了，不就潜规则被曝光了吗？

刘浩然脸色巨难看，他说：嗯，如果是普通的娱乐圈事故，我就没有跟你讨论的必要了。

吴磊：所以呢？

刘浩然继续说：我们工作室有一个非常厉害的修图师，他很想知道这个艺人是谁，就擅自修复了图片，然后他第一个拿给我看……

吴磊见他没再说下去，催促道：你快说啊！

刘浩然快要哭出来了，他划过手机屏幕，放大了照片：你好好看看这只手上戴的戒指啊！你还记得吗！

吴磊盯着照片里的手，对方的无名指上戴着一个银色的戒指，戒指上有黑色的花纹……吴磊默默的从衣服里把项链掏出来，一枚跟照片里一模一样的戒指安静躺在他手心里。

已经过了午夜，一辆黑色的商务车缓缓驶入小区，停在一栋高级公寓门口，从车上下来的男人脸色疲倦，他关上车门，打算转身走进公寓。

然而，他很快停住了脚步，他看到马路对面站着一个人，十分熟悉的身影。

罗云熙惊讶道：吴磊？！

对方从路灯下慢慢走出来，走到他面前。

吴磊脸上没什么表情，只是问他：你最近过得还好吗？

他处于震惊之中，片刻才回过神。罗云熙放下目光，没有看吴磊，他回答道：挺好的。

吴磊又说：你不打算问候一下我吗？

罗云熙愣了一下：要不……我们上去说吧。

吴磊笑了笑，没说话。

罗云熙走上前，想要牵起他的手，却被吴磊打开了。罗云熙有些艰难的开口：对不起，我没有好好给你准备礼物……

可接下来，他看见吴磊露出了比哭还要难看的笑，吴磊深呼吸，缓缓对他说：不，你的礼物我已经收到了。谢谢你，我很惊喜，这份礼物，我毕生难忘。

这下轮到罗云熙说不出话，他的脑子在飞速运转，可是他什么都想不起来。罗云熙张开口，却哑口无言，他难过的低下头，强迫自己的喉咙发出声音：对不起……吴磊，对不起。

吴磊无奈的摇头，拎起罗云熙的左手，查看他手腕上的伤痕，原来它们早就愈合了。而那枚出现在照片里的戒指依旧戴在他的手上，看到它，吴磊只好苦涩地笑。有些伤痛已经好了。可是有些伤痛，还在那里……

吴磊抬起头看着他，保持笑意，声音几乎哽咽：罗云熙，我真的要谢谢你，一直以来，谢谢你。

罗云熙瞪大眼睛，他有些听不懂吴磊所说的语言，罗云熙下意识摇头：你听我解释，吴磊，事情并不是……

够了！吴磊打断他的话，把挂在胸口的戒指扯了下来，放到罗云熙手中，合起他的手掌。吴磊的声音渐渐恢复平静：就这样吧，罗云熙，我们只能这样了。

罗云熙握住那枚带有对方体温的戒指，不再说话，直到吴磊的身影在眼前消失。罗云熙一直站在原地，久久都没有回过神。

他感觉自己被整个世界抛弃了，命运提起了他，又再次把他狠狠摔在地上，简直痛不欲生。

TBC.


	26. 二十六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是我最喜欢的一章，不反驳！

二十六

吴磊回到酒店，把自己困在里面断绝联系，不吃不喝过了三天。他的心情无法用糟糕去形容，吴磊想，这个世界真的这么无情吗？上辈子罗玉抛弃了他，现在连罗云熙都要背叛他，老天爷太不公平了吧，都两辈子了，居然还让他饰演这种苦逼角色！

他就躺在地毯上，一动不动的，就像静止了一样。大多数时候，吴磊脑子处于空置的状态，什么都没有，他觉得累了就闭上眼睡觉，渴了就起来喝几口自来水。有时候又会像触发了什么机关，他不停地想，想要得到答案，可是到头来脑子里也只剩三个字，为什么。

第四天门被人打开，经纪人破门而入。看到躺在地上像具尸体的吴磊，经纪人差点哭了：傻孩子，你这是何苦呢，什么把你逼成这样？

吴磊被人抬到床上，经纪人喊来了医生给他灌营养液。经纪人看到他这副半死不活的样子，都要心疼死了，像抱着孩子一样抱着吴磊：只要你肯好好吃饭，有什么事姐姐为你做主！你说吧，谁欺负你了，姐姐去弄死他！

吴磊摇摇头：不用了，我想静静。

经纪人拿他没办法，但是吴磊可以按时吃饭，她也放心许多。为了防止吴磊有什么过激的行为，只好派助理守着他，吴磊一如既往的不吭声，谁也不知道究竟发生了什么事。

过了两天，经纪人无计可施，于是把刘浩然请过来。刘浩然进到房间看到的画面不太美好。吴磊独自一人站在阳台，双手放在栏杆上，一个十分标准的轻生动作。

刘浩然冲过去把他扑倒在地上：阿磊！你不要学别人跳楼啊！很痛的！

脸都快被人压扁的吴磊艰难的开口：你放开我……我快被你压死了……

刘浩然激动大喊：我不放！你先答应我不去跳楼！

吴磊：……谁他妈要跳楼了！

这下刘浩然才肯松开手，吴磊坐起来拍拍身上的灰，两个人在阳台上盘腿坐着。刘浩然关切地问：你还好吧？发生什么事了？你经纪人说你这几天像丢了魂一样。

吴磊叹气：害，还能有什么事……

刘浩然同情他：过去的就让它过去吧，你把那混蛋删了拉黑，就当没爱过！

吴磊把手机丢给对方：你帮我删了吧，我不想看到他。

刘浩然拿到手机，又犹豫了：你确定之间没什么误会？他有没有跟你解释啊？

吴磊想了想：算了吧。他要是想解释早就跟我说了，事情发生了这么久，为什么只字不提，他就是不想让我知道。他这个人我很清楚，我从来没有见过他这么心虚。

刘浩然听了他的话，点点头，很坚决的把罗云熙的微信和手机号都删了。他拍拍吴磊的肩膀：兄弟，看开点，晚上带你去开趴。

刘浩然果不欺他，到了晚上，吴磊被他带到酒吧。吴磊这辈子第一次进这种地方，他快要忘记之前跟罗玉那种灯红酒绿的生活，现在往这一站，熟悉感忽然又回来了。

想到这里，吴磊就忍不住扇自己耳光，说好了不想这两个人，脑子偏偏不听使唤！

酒吧老板跟刘浩然相识，给他们留了最好的卡座，正对舞池中央，吴磊百无聊赖的坐在沙发上，看着舞台上穿着性感的小姐姐跳舞，吴磊内心毫无波澜。他捂着口罩问刘浩然：我们这么明显，不会被别人认出来吧？

刘浩然叉了块西瓜递给他：放心吧，这里灯光这么暗，谁看得出来啊！再说了，老板我认识，他在娱乐圈也算个说得上话的人，咱们不会被狗仔拍到的。

吴磊看了看自己周围，一套大沙发上面只有他两坐着，吴磊又问：就我们两个人吗？

刘浩然喝了口果汁：不然咧？

吴磊一看桌子上摆满了康帅傅绿茶和冰红茶，忍不住爆他的头：我擦，敢情你带我来蹦养生迪的吗？！酒水没有！骰子没有！一块玩的没有！老子蹦毛的迪啊？

刘浩然害怕的缩起来：……阿磊你真的第一次来吗？你好懂啊。

吴磊：我不管，我要喝酒。你找些人过来，要玩就要放开了玩！

十分钟后，卡座里塞满了美女，都是老板精挑细选过来的，另外还点了十几瓶洋酒，鸡尾酒一堆花里胡哨的东西。吴磊对她们一点兴趣都没有，他只想有人陪自己喝酒。

吴磊自暴自弃地想，一定要使劲喝，只要喝醉就痛快了，喝醉就不会痛苦了！于是他便拉着刘浩然互相灌酒，刘浩然这小子很精，懂得往杯子里兑大量的绿茶，而吴磊就显得比较豪气了，直接喝纯的。

旁边的小姑娘佩服他的勇气，给吴磊加油：小哥哥好棒哦！长得帅又能喝！

洋酒很快上头，吴磊开始有点懵了，他向对方露出狡黠的笑容：你说话真好听！然后转过头对站在旁边的服务生说：给我全换男的！

刘浩然赶紧拉住他：兄弟，你想搞事情吗？！

吴磊把酒一饮而下，对他笑了笑：我喜欢男的，你又不是不知道。

刘浩然叹口气：可我不喜欢男人啊！

吴磊一脚把他踹进舞池里：去去去！找你小姐姐蹦迪去！

他接着回去跟男模们喝酒划拳，玩得不亦乐乎，吴磊瞬间吴三石上身，填补了上辈子的遗憾。他终于可以像罗玉那样享受左拥右抱的人生，不再需要看别人的眼色行事。吴磊玩嗨了，心里想：去他妈的恋爱！老子终于单身了，老子解脱了！

旁边一翘屁嫩男敞开胸膛让他去摸：哥哥，你看看你喜欢吗？

吴磊赶紧把手缩回来，嫌弃道：不喜欢，你太黑了……

另外一个长得水灵白嫩的拉住吴磊的手，笑着问：哥哥那你带我走吧～你不是喜欢长得白净的吗？

吴磊看了他一眼，摇头：你眼睛太小了，我不喜欢……

最后一个整了张蛇精脸的小网红挤了过来：哥哥，你看我又白又嫩，眼睛又大，你就选我吧！

看清对方的脸之后，吴磊吓得差点把嘴里的酒喷出来，他又喝了一杯压惊，像是在自言自语：算了算了，你们都没有他万分之一好看……

说完吴磊就意识到不对劲，该死的他为什么还会想起罗云熙呢？！吴磊头痛欲裂，他想要吐，于是被人搀扶着走到卫生间。吴磊抱着马桶吐了半天，什么都吐不出来，难受要命。

他拖着松松垮垮的身体跑到洗手池旁边，用清凉的水洗脸，这样至少能好受一些……吴磊抬起头盯着镜子里的自己，满脸通红，像个小丑一样，这个场景他似曾相识。吴磊想起罗玉订婚那天，他也像这样喝得烂醉。吴磊突然觉得，他就是在作贱自己，为了一个负心人，跟自己过不去。

吴磊苦笑起来，想不到重生之后，会再一次被对方玩弄感情。吴磊以前痛恨罗玉，是因为他由始至终都没爱过自己。可是罗云熙呢，他们曾经相爱过的啊！

那个男人答应过他，会永远陪着他，吴磊不知道自己该拿什么去恨罗云熙，他只想狠狠报复他，趁自己还活着。吴磊发誓，他绝对不会像上辈子那样去忍让讨好，他现在只想看到罗云熙痛苦的样子。

就在吴磊想要离开的时候，有人从背后轻巧的扶住了他，对方拿了一条热毛巾帮他擦脸，用言语调笑着说：你看看你，脸上都是水……

吴磊没看清他的脸，只是觉得他的声音很熟悉。他用力拽着对方的手腕，把人压到墙上。对方没有拒绝他，只是牵引似的勾着吴磊的脖子，把他拉进卫生间里。关上门，两个人忘乎所以的激烈吻了起来。

两具滚烫的身体很快摩擦出火花，吴磊坐在马桶上，让对方面对面骑在自己身上，两个人的身体贴得很紧，吴磊的欲望已经呼之欲出。他一半清醒一半沉醉，吴磊清楚对方只是个陌生人，但是他心中的恨意正浓，吴磊想，既然罗云熙能和别人上床，为什么我不可以？！

吴磊迅速解开对方的衣服，双手在对方身上用力揉捏，而对方只是在他耳边隐忍着疼痛，吴磊听到痛苦的呻吟，觉得更加刺激了。

然而，只差最后一步的时候，吴磊突然停下动作。

对方问他：怎么了？

吴磊扶住疼痛的额头：你走吧，我不做了。

对方塞给他钱：你要多少，我给你，你陪我一晚就行。

吴磊勃然大怒，推开他：滚！谁稀罕你的钱，老子有洁癖！

走出卫生间，吴磊恰好在门口碰见刘浩然，对方着急上了个厕所，吴磊站在外面等他。刘浩然出来之后，他两开始抱在一起哭。

吴磊哭嚎：我太难了！我他妈连上个人都硬不起来！我要废了！

刘浩然哭得稀里哗啦：我更难！公司不让我谈恋爱，可是刚才我好像碰到真爱了！啊啊啊！

凌晨四点，两个人走出酒吧，像个傻子一样在路上飞奔，吴磊还不忘带上几瓶科罗娜，他们跑累了就躺在天桥底下喝酒。

吴磊听着桥上车辆驶过的声音，忽然侧过脸看着刘浩然，笑着说：要不我俩在一块吧？

刘浩然正在吹瓶，听到他的话，把半瓶子的酒给喷了出来。他做出一个准备揍人的姿势：吴磊，你是不是皮痒了，欠揍吗？我说你有点出息好不好，别看着男的就想上！

吴磊撇了撇嘴：谁说我看到男的就想上，我这不是没上嘛。而且……这个坎我可能过不去了。

刘浩然拍了拍他肩膀，递给他一瓶酒：没有什么是过不去的。你想想你活着是为了什么？你为什么要当演员？你有梦想吗？

吴磊听他的话，觉得挺有道理。他当时为什么要重生呢？不就是为了实现演员梦吗？可是他当上演员，他又不满足，所以才去找罗玉。而当他遇到罗云熙，以为碰到了真爱，最终却又惨败收场。

吴磊想，一切都是因为自己太贪心，重生应该更有意义才对啊，为什么要沦陷在过去中无法自拔呢？除了爱情，他还有梦想要去实现。于此，吴磊更加坚定了自己的目标。

他对刘浩然说：我想通了。我要当一个好演员！

刘浩然看到他终于清醒，脸上也恢复了往日的神采，刘浩然开心笑起来，露出一颗可爱的小虎牙。他说：太好了，阿磊，你要觉醒了吗？

对！吴磊站起来，对着天空举起酒瓶，一副踌躇满志的样子：我要好好拍电影！刘浩然，你听好了，我吴磊可是将来跟你抢影帝的人！

TBC.


	27. 二十七

二十七

电影要在一个月后开拍，这几天吴磊跟着经纪人去拍定妆照，造型师见吴磊头发挺长的，问他怎么处理。吴磊经过一轮宿醉考验，已经洗心革面，他要好好重新做人。那就从头来过吧！

他对造型师说，你给我把头发剪掉，剪到最短。

等剪得差不多，造型师及时收手：再短就变成寸头啦，这样就很好看，也很符合角色的形象。

经纪人见到变成清清爽爽模样的吴磊，表示赞许：这回真的变成大人了。

失去刘海的加持，吴磊的五官更加深邃分明。他看着镜子里的自己，满意的点点头。吴磊原本以为，褪去青涩只是时间的问题，现在终于明白，只有经历才是成熟的定义。

是时候对过去的自己说再见了，经过深思熟虑，吴磊决定给自己和身边的人一个交待。

拍完定妆照，经纪人接了个电话回来，告诉他半个月后有一个大型媒体晚会，需要他上台演出。吴磊问她要了当晚出席嘉宾的名单。

他一边卸妆一边看着平板，名单上基本集齐了国内一线大咖的名字，还有一些高层和幕后人员，剩下的吴磊都认识。当目光不经意扫过某个人的名字的时候，吴磊停顿了一下，然后跳过继续往下看。

经纪人在旁边解释说：这个晚会一年一次，去年你因为拍戏缺席了，今年得好好表现。你就负责唱首歌，大概三四分钟时间。

吴磊顺着她说的找到了节目表，发现自己和那个人的演出顺序挨得很近，中间只差三个节目，也就是说，他们会在后台相遇。

他问经纪人：彩排都是岔开的吧？

对方没有理解他真正的用意，为吴磊认真工作的态度感到欣慰。经纪人点点头：你的话提前两天过去站位就好。

等到晚会当天，吴磊按照时间进场，但却卡在红毯里顿住了，因为有时间规定，经纪人在场外急死了，差点拿着喇叭喊他赶紧走。

其实吴磊心里明白，不管他怎么走，在前面等着他的人依然有罗云熙。吴磊一面在媒体镜头前微笑着摆姿势，一面在心里唾弃自己：怕个屁！反正以后遇到的日子多的是！

走进后台，吴磊向几个熟悉的面孔打了招呼，便独自坐在化妆间的角落里等待造型师的传呼。不知道怎么回事，吴磊有些心不在焉的，他又没有别的事情要做，只好一杯连着一杯喝自带的温水。

喝到第四杯的时候，助理过来劝阻他：阿磊，少喝点水啦，很快就到你上场了。

吴磊回过神来，突然就有点内急，他对已经准备好的造型师说：对不起，我上个厕所，很快回来！

来到洗手间，他后悔了。吴磊没想到会在这里碰见罗云熙。

对方正在洗手，抬起头看到他，脸上有些惊讶，但没说话。

吴磊逃无可逃，他愣了一下之后很快做回自己该做的事情，也不管罗云熙怎么看他。吴磊心想：冤家路窄，搞得他都不好意思尿出来了！

罗云熙貌似没有离开的意思，他安静站在镜子前，白炽光照映着他，把罗云熙化了淡妆的脸清清楚楚呈现在吴磊眼前，但是吴磊总觉得他脸上少了点什么，吴磊又不好意思瞅下去，洗完手准备走人。

罗云熙喊住他：吴磊。

吴磊的手还停留在门把上，他连面都不肯转过去，声音也是冷淡的：有什么事吗？ 

罗云熙一如既往的平静：3号化妆间，我等你。

他没有回话，一把拉开门，把罗云熙留在里面。吴磊冷笑，凭什么你让我去找你，我就非得去呢？

回到化妆间，助理看着他一边化妆，一边说起自己听到的八卦，助理说：听说罗云熙被人包养了！

吴磊翻了个白眼：跟我有什么关系。

助理继续说：你听我说完嘛，包养他这个人来头不小，是前线老总的女儿，于文华。

听到这个名字，吴磊不免心惊，他有点不敢相信。怎么会是她呢？于文华不是上辈子跟罗玉订婚的人吗？他两怎么又到一块去了呢……

助理在他面前挥了挥手：阿磊，你还好吧？

吴磊笑了笑：他两本来就是天生一对。

上辈子是，这辈子也是。吴磊意识到他们的命运似乎被固定好了，不管怎么走，始终会走到同一个结局。有了这个想法之后，前面发生的一切也就可以解释清楚，不是他强求，而是罗玉和罗云熙根本就会辜负他，不管吴磊多努力也好，丝毫影响不了他们的结局。

爱情的无望让吴磊突然有种颓败感，还有对命运的无力感。看来他唯一的出路就是当一个演员，如果把梦想都弄丢了，那他重生又有何意义？

因为演出前这件突发事件，导致吴磊在舞台上更加卖力，他在镜头里笑容灿烂，露出少年天真无邪的模样，引得台下阵阵欢呼。

吴磊心想，看吧，没有你，我还是能过得很好，那么多人喜欢我，也不缺你一个。

走出演播大厅，吴磊独自返回后台，现在他倒想看看罗云熙还要玩什么把戏。吴磊走进3号化妆间，只有罗云熙和助理两个人在里面，见到吴磊进来，助理识趣的离开了，顺带关上门，把喧嚣隔绝在外，房间瞬间变得安静。

罗云熙从位置上站起来，两个人面对面站着。吴磊首先开口：说吧，还有什么事？

对方并不介意他的不耐烦，笑了一下：你最近过得还好吗？

吴磊皱起眉：我不是过来听你废话的。罗云熙，我们已经分手了，你就不能当个合格的前任吗？

罗云熙脸上的笑容逐渐凝固，慢慢变得苦涩：对不起，我只是……我想把事情告诉你。

你的破事我已经听够了。吴磊不想再听他废话，也受不了对方的虚伪，于是伸出手捏起罗云熙的下巴，强迫他与自己对视。吴磊说：没错，是我有错在先。我不应该撂下你，让你处于孤立无援的状态。我也很难过啊，我他妈比谁都难过……吴磊下意识收紧手指，他盯着罗云熙那双显得楚楚可怜的眼睛，咬着牙说下去：但是你呢，为什么选择背叛也不肯相信我？为什么？你告诉我到底是为什么？！

罗云熙被他捏得生疼，说不出话，只是难过的闭上眼睛，算是默认了吴磊话里所说的。

终于，吴磊放开了他。疼痛在心口滋生，吴磊觉得自己快要喘不过气，完全丧失了行动的能力，他拉过一张椅子坐了下来，他累了，累得完全直不起腰那种，吴磊的疲惫不堪源于对这段感情的失望。

他说：都是我的错，当初没能保护好你。我不怪你，罗云熙，你走吧。去过你想要的生活，别再打扰我了，我受不起。

罗云熙望着他，仍然没有说话。

吴磊转过头去看他：还不够吗？你还想听什么？我已经原谅你了，真的，你不用自责。罗云熙，没有你我也能过得很好。

罗云熙眼睛红红的，好像快要哭出来，但他轻快的笑了下：你这么想，我就放心了。吴磊，你的人生还很长，我希望你能过得比我幸福。

这套说辞无比熟悉，好像在哪里听过。吴磊想起来了，罗云熙曾经对前任说过，哈哈，真是讽刺，吴磊没想到有一天会听到罗云熙对自己说这句话。

门被打开，有人走了进来。吴磊抬起头，看见一个穿着真丝旗袍的女人走了进来，她对吴磊微微一笑，接着挽过罗云熙的手臂，娇声道：阿熙，你让我好找啊，赶紧走吧，要拍合影了哦。

吴磊选择不吭声，任由对方离开。他现在一点心情都没有，孤独的感觉重新包围了他。吴磊觉得好像有什么东西从他身上掉了下来，掉进无尽的黑洞，存在却又看不见摸不着，而后他发现，那是自己跟罗云熙曾经拥有过的爱情。

TBC.


	28. 二十八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啰里八嗦的一篇。

二十八

于文华对他说：你真的想好了吗？这次真的没办法回头了哦，你们已经错过了最佳的解释机会。

罗云熙环视四周，他们身处晚会后的酒会，可是吴磊的身影已经无迹可寻。罗云熙喝了口酒，语气淡淡的：我也没打算要解释什么，事情发生了是无法改变的。知道的越少，对他来说也是件好事。

于文华若有所思的点头：吴磊能够遇到你，是他上辈子修来的福气，如果不是你处处护着他，以他的性子，迟早会吃亏。

罗云熙看了她一眼：遇到你也是我的福气。

对方摇摇头：别这么说，各取所需而已。你为他牺牲这么多，他什么都不知道。我很可怜你。

听到她孤高的话，罗云熙笑了：我不在乎别人怎么看，我欠他太多了，如果这辈子还不清，那就下辈子继续还吧。

罗云熙记得上次跟于文华推心置腹地聊天，还是在上辈子订婚典礼地时候。那天吴三石迟到了，罗玉不知道他是不是故意的，反正他无所谓。但是于文华嘲笑他：吴三石那么爱你，你还在邀请他当伴郎，你也未免太绝情了吧？要是我，我肯定不会来的，而且会恨透了你。

当时的罗玉是怎么想的？罗云熙回想了一下，罗玉当时的想法和现在不谋而合。罗玉对于文华说：他恨我是对的，断了念想，他自然就会去发展自己的事业。你说过会帮我打造他成为一线明星，现在是时候兑现你的诺言了。

可是谁也没想到吴三石死得那么突然，令罗玉猝不及防，他无法面对这个事实。罗玉一手堆砌的城堡，就这么轻易的坍塌了。生命中某个意义骤然消失，罗玉变得不知所措，他慢慢的彻底厌倦这个世界。

吴三石离开之前的恨意，对他的失望，乃至对这个世界的绝望，罗玉都想从他口中得知。可是罗玉守了他七天，什么都没听到，罗玉意识到他的爱人再也不会回来了，没有人再去替他抹眼泪。罗玉回去之后，万念俱灰，吞了一整瓶安眠药。

死亡原来是一种解脱。罗玉在最后的意识里想，他不再欠吴三石了，他们的故事终于画上了句号。

然而，上天垂怜他们，罗玉得到了与吴三石一样的重生机会。

在重生之前，对方告诉他：你想好了吗？重生之后，你就失去你原本所有的一切了。

罗玉不在乎这些，他问：那我还能见到他吗？

对方说：可以。但是你们的命运是无法改变的，不管重生多少次，你们的结局还是一样。

罗玉想了想，说：没关系，只要能见到他，我已经满足了。

重生之后，他成为了罗云熙，用另外一个身份去寻找吴三石。或许是出于不甘，罗云熙也曾经挣扎过，他一心想要弥补上辈子的过错，遇到周以纯的时候，罗云熙就想给她一份感情，他当时想，就这样过一辈子吧，让他在某个角落里暗暗注视着吴磊独自在演艺圈里发光发热。

可是他心底里有个声音在叫嚣，罗云熙忍不住想去接近他，如果可以的话，他要竭尽全力去帮助吴磊。罗云熙知道吴磊重生是为了当演员，因为上辈子已经失去了机会，罗云熙想要成全他，无论如何都要完成这项使命。所以罗云熙又去当了演员。

重逢之际，罗云熙本来打算告诉对方自己的真实身份。但是他没想到吴磊这么多年还记恨着自己。罗云熙心想：真是个傻瓜，恨一个人这么久，不累吗？他并非要为自己开脱，他只是不想吴磊活的那么痛苦。

那就用另一个身份去爱他吧！罗云熙心下决定，上辈子吴三石渴望的东西，全部弥补他。吴磊想要回应，罗云熙就说爱他，说一百次，一万次，只要吴磊想听，罗云熙就亲口告诉他。

上辈子他们没有过一起旅游，罗云熙就答应他，不管吴磊使什么性子，罗云熙都惯着他。渐渐的，连罗云熙都发现自己已经忘了罗玉这个身份，他在罗云熙的世界里深爱着吴磊。

他知道吴磊为了梦想付出了太多，所以不惜损耗自己的名声都要去保护他。就算最后落得同样被他痛恨的下场，罗云熙也在所不惜。

直到遇到于文华，他也就认命了。但他的确可以利用于文华做很多事情，罗玉曾经答应给吴三石写的剧本，他经过她送到吴磊面前，而在面对吴磊的宿敌徐小林的时候，于文华却设计了他，她巧妙的帮他剔除了徐小林，却又分裂了他与吴磊的感情。

经历了这么多，罗云熙全然接受，连于文华不禁问他：值得吗？

罗云熙从来没想过这个问题，但是他觉得很值。而且他还明白，吴磊对罗云熙的爱是建立在罗玉身上的，可是吴磊心里却痛恨着罗玉。

所以到头来，吴磊还是得恨他。

TBC.


	29. 二十九

二十九

罗云熙年前拍的那部电视剧上映了，反响很不错，这些天他跟团队到处奔走做宣传，加上背后的资本操作，很快就收割了一波流量，压制了舆论之后，电影事件慢慢的被人淡忘，罗云熙在圈内彻底火了。

另一边，吴磊的电影顺利开机，办完入学的琐事，他就进组拍戏，拍摄周期是三个月左右，吴磊的戏份很重，所以他几乎全程跟组。

令他意外的是，电影的取景地竟然选在四川。下了飞机，熟悉感迎面扑来，而且他第一场戏就是在春熙路附近，吴磊记得他在这里给罗云熙买过一条围巾。

那家店叫什么来着？吴磊努力地想，噢，是宝格丽。他拍完戏之后找到了商店，橱窗里的物品早已焕然一新，吴磊戴着口罩走进去，店员没有认出他。

吴磊找了一圈，没有找到围巾。店员走过来询问他需要看哪一款，吴磊想了半天才勉强把围巾的样子形容出来，他说：黑色的，上面有很大的logo…后面的他实在想不起来了。然而店员跟他道歉，说现在还没到冬季，围巾一类暂时没有上柜，如果他需要的话可以帮他咨询和预定。

他只好失落的离开，可是吴磊不知道自己为什么要失落，他发现自己在做完全没有意义的事情。难道找到那条围巾，那天的温情就会回来了吗？

想到这里，加上触景生情，吴磊捂着脸哭了起来。他毫无预兆的反应吓了助理一跳，对方关心问他：阿磊你怎么了？

吴磊擦掉眼角的痕迹，掩饰道：没什么，我在酝酿情绪。

助理心想：明天又没有哭戏，酝酿个啥？

助理不知道，连吴磊都不知道，其实失恋的痛苦不是一下子流露出来的，而是随着时间的推移慢慢去释放，在这个过程中，即使不再爱那个人，记忆和习惯还会停留在身上。

吴磊在那里拍了三天的戏，每天都过得很煎熬。他恨不得马上把所有镜头都拍完，然后离开那条街，接着吴磊又想，他还能去哪呢？上次跟罗云熙过来几乎逛遍了成都，哪里都有他们在一起的痕迹。

后面有一场吃火锅的戏，导演是四川人，他好客的拿出珍藏已久的剑南春放到桌子上，说这场戏需要拍出微醺的感觉，大家都尝一尝吧！他着重强调，酒虽好喝，但千万不能喝醉！点到为止！

吴磊哪听得进去他的话，他盯着那用小碗装起来的白酒，脑子里全部是跟罗云熙喝摔碗酒的情节。拍戏过程中，吴磊很不听劝的咕嘟咕嘟喝了好几碗，最后被场务拖了出去……

导演训话说：你这小孩怎么搞的啊？后面的戏还怎么拍！

助理赶紧替他道歉：导演对不起！吴磊以前没喝过白酒，他不知道剑南春那么烈！

结果旁边倒在椅子上休息的吴磊幽幽来了一句：屁，我以前喝了十碗都没醉……这是假酒。

助理连忙捂住他嘴巴：阿磊你喝多了不要乱讲话！然后给他端来蜂蜜水，灌了几口之后，吴磊却哭了，而且哭得惨兮兮的。

导演看到他这副模样，觉得非常真实，必须拍下来当素材不可！于是叫人把吴磊挪到桌子边上，架好了设备，打开灯光，整组人都在围观他抱头痛哭。

虽然这个做法并不人道，但是后来导演夸奖他说：多亏了这场哭戏，升华了主角两人分开后的感情！简直是点睛之笔！

吴磊心想：我他妈能不难过吗！编剧果然是人才，都把我经历的事情都写进剧本里了，一切历历在目，想没有感情都难！

十月份中旬，罗云熙受到父母的感召，说他的某个亲戚要结婚了，想请他出席。罗云熙义不容辞，连夜飞回了老家。

母亲见到他单身一人，就问他那个男孩呢？罗云熙很直白的说，他们分手了。毕竟他们曾经爱得轰轰烈烈，母亲有点不敢相信，只怕罗云熙难过。

罗云熙说：是我辜负了他，我很内疚。

母亲叹口气：你们还年轻，很多事情都不太明白，糊里糊涂的就觉得是爱情。

罗云熙笑着答应，但是他心里清楚，都两辈子的人了，怎么会不明白呢？他深爱着吴磊，跟辜负他是两回事，罗云熙拎得清。

参加完婚礼，罗云熙找助理查了一下吴磊跟剧组在哪拍戏。助理以为他要去探班，好声劝他：别了吧，被人拍到就不好了。

罗云熙坚持道：我就去看他一眼，看完就走。

当天剧组在一个废弃厂房附近拍戏，吴磊演的警察要跟坏人在厂房里进行殊死搏斗，吴磊一直被人拖在地上滚来滚去，身上都是灰土，满脸脏兮兮的，十分惨烈。

室内拍完了，他们又挪到外面补拍一段追逐戏。因为附近是工厂的缘故，工人下班后纷纷围在附近看热闹，场务劝说了好几次都没走。

罗云熙和助理趁机混在其中，没被人发现。罗云熙看到吴磊穿着黑色的防弹衣站在场边，助理给他递了一瓶水，吴磊仰起头痛快喝了起来，化妆师在旁边忙不迭给他补妆。

吴磊喝完水，觉得有点不对劲，好像有人一直盯着自己看，说不出来的奇怪。他朝围观的人群中寻找那道目光。

助理问他：你在看什么？

吴磊心生疑惑：你有没有看到有人一直盯着我？

助理笑了：你长这么好看，大家都盯着你啊！

吴磊：不对！感觉不一样！

刚好导演让演员过去试戏，吴磊无心多想，过去从路口跑进厂房里，找到感觉了，就准备开始拍。

罗云熙看到这里，转过身对助理说：我们走吧。

助理看得正起劲：这就走了？

他们绕到公路对面，沿着路边往回走。

结果摄像师跟拍不到半分钟，坐在监视器前的导演突然喊cut，导演用对讲机说：穿帮了！怎么有两个人出现在背景里！

吴磊只好停下来，十分无奈，重拍又要浪费力气。他朝导演所指的方向看去，见到两个渐行渐远的身影。吴磊觉得其中一个人的背影有点眼熟，而且那个人还回头朝他的方向看了一眼，但因为距离的关系，已经看不清是谁。

难道是他吗？想到这个问题，吴磊整个人都不好了。

但他很快又冷静下来，吴磊首先否定自己，不可能的！罗云熙怎么会出现在这里？肯定不是他！难道是自己太累了，出现了幻觉？一定是这样！

晚上回到酒店，吴磊硬是睡不着，他在床上辗转反侧，烦躁难耐，最后不得不从床上起身。他满脑子都是那张脸，分不清到底是罗玉还是罗云熙，两个人的影子重叠在一起，害得吴磊燥热起来。

吴磊跑到浴室，打开淋浴给自己降温，却忍不住自慰，到了这种时候，脑子还是不听使唤的浮现对方的身体，吴磊觉得自己已经无可救药，他要死了。

释放的那一刻，吴磊把拳头砸到墙上，暗骂一声：操！

他恨透了自己这副样子，已经一个月了，一直被回忆反复折磨着，吴磊问自己，忘记罗云熙真的那么难吗？

TBC.


	30. 三十

三十

电影杀青之后，导演说估计得补拍一些戏份，希望吴磊留下来参与后期制作。吴磊觉得他再待下去估计要疯，第二天趁导演还没找他吃午饭，吴磊带着助理开溜了。

导演找不着人，打电话给他：你怎么一声不吭就走了？怎么肥事？！

吴磊随便扯个理由：对不住了导演，我要回去期末考！

导演没办法，只好把他要补拍的戏份往后压。吴磊回去工作室，经纪人过来问他：今年生日想怎么过呀？

吴磊愣住，时间过得真快啊，一年又过去了。上次跟罗云熙分手屏蔽了他所有的消息，连他生日都没有留意。今年生日只剩下自己，两个生日都孤身一人，吴磊没有要操办的意思，他跟经纪人说：你拿主意吧。

经纪人好无奈：你现在是大明星了哦，要积极面对工作，要正视自己的目标，要有远大的规划，我好不容易给你拉到上春晚的机会，时代新青年的人设不能丢！

吴磊摆摆手：知道啦知道啦。

自从前两年爆红，吴磊发现原来当明星也挺累的，尽管从小就开始演戏，可人一旦长时间沉浸在这种环境里，总会有厌倦的一天吧。他才十九岁，拿影帝的梦想似乎遥不可及。他已经付出了这么多，连爱情都搭进去了，吴磊不想输。

过元旦那天，吴磊跟父母一块吃饭。吴妈妈突然想起罗云熙这个人，问吴磊谈得怎么样。

吴磊：凉了。

吴妈妈吃惊：怎么回事？磊磊你千万别辜负了人家。

她知道吴磊从小就特别重感情，只要他确认了的人肯定不会有错，吴妈妈想知道究竟发生了什么，顺带多了解下儿子的情况。

吴磊埋头吃饭，不想多解释：我没有……我们和平分手的，我都给分手费了，不算是辜负吧？

说起分手费，吴磊和罗云熙彻底分手之后，曾经让助理把一笔钱汇进那张银行卡里，他也没跟对方说，不知道罗云熙有没有留意。吴磊查了下，发现那笔钱原封未动，利息都涨好几千了。

吴磊躺在床上想，这笔钱数目也不少啊，罗云熙拿去吃喝玩乐不好吗？可是转头一想，他人都被于文华包养了，哪里还看得上这点钱啊。

趁着有空，吴磊打开渣浪围脖看了下资讯，把关注的人浏览一遍之后，吴磊忽然记起自己还有一个小号。那个专门关注罗云熙的小号，似乎被他遗忘了。

吴磊本着注销的想法重新登陆进去，发现消息栏多了一个红点。吴磊心惊，谁会知道他的小号呢，估计是系统消息吧。他想都没想就把消息点开，一个熟悉的名字迅速跳进他眼里。

罗云熙在他生日那天，竟然给他发了句生日快乐。

原来罗云熙知道这个小号是他的！吴磊瞬间在床上炸开，等冷静下来，他又想，还有什么意义呢？就算罗云熙对他留有感情，他也不会接受。前世的罗玉让他痛恨背叛，吴磊无论如何都无法原谅出轨的人。

在准备把信息删掉的时候，他却犹豫了，手指停在屏幕上，这份被遗忘的祝福，似乎带着温度，吴磊突然觉得他的心没那么冷了。

吴磊对着屏幕说了声谢谢，最后什么都没删。

电影后期基本制作完成，吴磊不嫌麻烦的跑了几趟去补拍戏份，还分身准备春晚节目。

时间仿佛在飞快的流逝，吴磊在忙碌的工作和学习中独自支撑着一个又一个昼夜，他既享受着明星身份给自己加冕的光环，又要接受被光芒侵蚀后剩下的孤独。

很久没有碰面的刘浩然看到他，觉得他发生了巨大的变化。刘浩然说：感觉你不傻缺了呢。

吴磊回他：傻缺不缺爱，缺爱不傻缺。

刘浩然被他绕晕，没明白过来。但是他凑到吴磊耳边小声说：偷偷告诉你，我谈恋爱了！

吴磊拍拍他的肩膀，由衷的说：傻缺，我祝你们幸福！

没过几天，吴磊接到通知，去看电影的试映，如果没问题就可以拿去审核了，制作方想在电影节前上映。来看试映的人除了管理层，还有几个主演，演员们来得最早，全部坐在后排。

在电影里跟吴磊演对手戏的男演员比他大几岁，进入演艺圈才不久，算是新人，所以一直喊吴磊做前辈。

再次见到吴磊，对方非常兴奋，吴磊只是像平日那样跟他打了招呼，然后安安静静的坐着等看电影。

新人曾经给吴磊发过一些暧昧的信息，但是在经历挫败的感情之后，吴磊对谁都提不起兴趣，便没有搭理他。换个功利的角度，谁知道对方是不是想捆绑炒作呢。

等了一会，人都齐了，试映开始。大家都满怀期待，吴磊聚精会神的看着屏幕，直到上面显示出电影的名字，《堕落无罪》。

吴磊惊了。

看着那四个字，吴磊的胸口剧烈起伏，不由自主站起来，大声问：谁改的片名？！

被他这么一吆喝，电影被迫中止，有人打开灯，所有人的目光齐刷刷的看向他，大家都不知道发生了什么事情。

吴磊依旧盯着那四个字，心绪慌乱。始终没有人回答他的问题，吴磊只好扫视了一遍在电影院里的人，并没有找到他想要的答案。

导演过来拍了拍他的肩膀：吴磊，你怎么回事？

吴磊激动的抓住他：你快点告诉我，这片名为什么改了？！我拍戏的时候不是叫这个的！是谁改的《堕落无罪》？！

导演看向编剧：这个……

郭敬萌有些不情愿的站了起来：我改的，怎么了？

吴磊看着他，只觉得血气涌了上来，头脑发热。吴磊径自走到郭敬萌面前，斩钉截铁地说：一定不是你！不可能是你！

郭敬萌皱眉：你什么意思？这个剧本就是我写的。

怎么会是他呢？！

吴磊彻底崩溃，《堕落无罪》明明是罗玉写的啊！

TBC.


	31. 三十一

三十一

吴磊来到郭敬萌的办公室，两人面对面坐下来，对方问他要不要喝咖啡。

吴磊没有心情：谢谢，不用了。我希望你可以告诉我，这个剧本和剧名到底是怎么回事？

郭敬萌没有回答他，慢悠悠的给自己磨了杯咖啡。房间里飘散着淡淡的香气，却丝毫无法让吴磊冷静下来。郭敬萌看了一眼坐在沙发上神色凝重的吴磊，语气平和：不管你问多少次，我的回答都是一样，著作权在我这里，而且我不同意你的观点。

吴磊问：那你为什么要改片名？

郭敬萌回道：这部电影本来就拟了多个片名，是制作方要求修改的，我只是负责执行而已。

吴磊心想，真的是这样吗？世界上会有这么巧合的事情？他不相信！虽然吴磊暂时无法参透这个世界的运转规则，但是这明显蹿戏了啊！罗玉的剧情怎么会跑到别人身上呢？吴磊的直觉告诉他，对方肯定在隐瞒了一些真相！

吴磊不再求证真伪了，他认定是郭敬萌故意隐瞒。吴磊又问：你怎样才能告诉我真相？

郭敬萌这回倒是耐心不少：我说的就是真相。就算你问我一万次，我都会这么说。

行了。吴磊不想跟对方绕圈子，郭敬萌的态度坚决，肯定不会把真相告诉他。吴磊开门见山：片酬的三分之一我以个人的名义赠与你，你只要告诉我一条线索，我不会再打扰你。

郭敬萌摇头。

吴磊咬牙：一半，片酬的一半，哪怕你就给我一个名字，行了吧？

郭敬萌喝了口咖啡，想了想：我觉得你不应该来找我。

吴磊突然得到了暗示，着急问他：那我找谁？

郭敬萌耸肩：我只是个写剧本的，我把剧本卖给了谁，你就找谁。

吴磊明白了，他起身就走，离开之前，郭敬萌喊住了他，对方说：我喜欢守信用的艺人。

回到工作室，吴磊跟经纪人查询名下可变现的资本，经纪人听完他报出的数字后，大惊失色。

经纪人：吴磊你疯了！！！

吴磊没有理会她，到电脑前查看这部影片的所有资料，从投资方到制作方把所有人的名字都浏览了一遍。这些人大部分他都认识，但是没有一个是他可以考虑的人选。吴磊问经纪人：这部片子走哪边的资本？

经纪人想了一下：当初拍摄这部电影的构想……我记得是前线那边的高层放出来的，具体是谁我也不知道。

吴磊脑子转的飞快，他猛地拍案而起：我知道了！

前线传媒的高层，吴磊很少接触，但这里面，吴磊上辈子和这辈子只认得一个人，于文华。

可是要见于文华并不是件容易的事情，吴磊让经纪人联系好几天，都没有任何回应。经纪人也搞不清他到底想要干什么，每天都是神色紧张的样子，她从来没有见到吴磊那么执着去做一件事。

吴磊寝食难安，他迫切想要找到于文华了解一切，又不停的把各种线索拼凑分析，越往后面，吴磊越不敢去想。如果剧本不是郭敬萌写的，那还能是谁呢？为什么发起者偏偏是于文华所在的前线传媒？

提起于文华这个人，吴磊难免想起罗云熙。他的心底有个不好的声音在低语，不会是他，不可能是他……吴磊害怕到浑身发抖，绝对不可能的！

过了两天，渴望真相的吴磊终于受不住精神上的折磨，只身一人跑去前线总部要求跟于文华见面。前台小姑娘不知道发生什么事，告诉吴磊没有预约无法直接上去，吴磊让对方帮他传达，无论如何他都要见到于文华，对方只好安排吴磊到贵宾室等候。

但令吴磊意想不到的是，于文华很快就答应了见他。吴磊被行政人员领进她的办公室，到了之后，他发现这是一个漂亮的全景落地玻璃窗房间，采光极好，而于文华身着知性的套装坐在办公桌前。见到吴磊来了，抬起头对他莞尔一笑。

办公室很快只剩他们两个人，于文华跟他坐到沙发上。这是吴磊这辈子第二次见到她，跟上辈子不同的是，吴磊觉得她的气场变得强大起来。还没等他开口，于文华先说：我猜你这次来找我，是为了电影的事情吧。

吴磊点头，也不跟她客套了：这个剧本的真正作者，到底是谁？

于文华喝了口茶，慢悠悠的说：你想要知道，我就非得告诉你吗？我不做亏本的买卖。

吴磊心想，这些人真特么现实，每次有求必然附带条件。吴磊于是笑了一下：你说吧，你到底想要什么？你都把罗云熙带走了，难不成也想包养我吗？

听了他直言不讳的话，于文华没有生气，反而觉得有趣，把目光流转到吴磊身上：我跟罗云熙只不过是你情我愿，至于你呢，我的确是有兴趣的。

吴磊被她似笑非笑的眼神看着，突然觉得浑身不自在。这个女人有毒啊！怎么连小孩子都不放过！

看到吴磊复杂的表情变化，于文华逗笑了，很快又恢复平静的面容：我听说你那边最近的资金流动很不稳定，是周转出了问题吗？

吴磊皱眉：这你都知道？

于文华笑笑不说话。

吴磊没好气，他没理解于文华话里的意思，他说：你说吧，到底怎样才能告诉我。

于文华：我向来喜欢直接的人。确实，这次你拍这部电影，是我的意思，但也不全是我一个人的意思。我很看好你，吴磊，你的未来可期，所以，趁着你落难，我要把你签到我旗下的公司。

这下子所有事情都清晰了，吴磊很快得知自己进了一个圈套。他想要知道答案，就得把自己委身于他人。吴磊的头绪再次凌乱，他究竟是继续追究下去，还是放弃真相。可他一想到自己那天冲动的举动，把几百万付诸流水，还导致了今天无法挽回的局面，如果放弃真相，不就等于把钱打水飘了吗！

于文华见他犹豫，接着说：你知道你遇到了一个千载难逢的机会吗？多少人挤破了脑袋都想进我的公司。吴磊，这些年你辛辛苦苦才混到二线的位置，能不能再发展下去也不是你一个人说了算的，但是我这条橄榄枝你接还是不接，就由你自己决定了。

她说的的确是实话，吴磊无力反驳。他问于文华：如果我签了你就会告诉我，对不对？

于文华点头：不仅如此，你还会被打造成一线明星，以后的待遇跟你现在肯定是天壤之别。

不知道为什么，吴磊听了她的话并没有多心动，反而觉得是个深不见底的黑洞，等待他跳下去。但是现在，吴磊只想知道真相，他说：那好，我答应你。所以你能告诉我，这个剧本到底是谁写的吗？

于文华好话说尽，达到目的之后，她不再跟吴磊纠结问题。于文华站起来，走回原本的位置，对吴磊笑了笑：你现在心里在想谁，那就是谁。

TBC.


	32. 三十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小说情节纯属乱编，请勿上升真人！  
小说情节纯属乱编，请勿上升真人！  
小说情节纯属乱编，请勿上升真人！

三十二

杭州最近一直在下雨，阴雨连绵的。

这几天，罗云熙在西湖边上拍古装剧。早上被雨淋湿的戏服还没干，罗云熙只好硬着头皮穿上。下午刚拍到一半，天公不作美，细密的小雨飘荡在空中，整个剧组匆匆忙忙抬着设备跑到室内避雨。

服装助理拿着吹风机跑过来，帮忙吹干罗云熙脱下来的戏服，两台吹风机在罗云熙耳边嗡嗡作响，他顿时觉得头疼。

外面的雨却越下越大，导演眼看拍摄无望，只好挥手让工作人员把设备收好，准备打道回府。

助理好无奈的跑过来帮罗云熙卸妆，嘴里念叨着：又要延期，急死人了！这场戏都不知道要拍到什么时候，后面还有大堆活动呢！

罗云熙问：最近要去哪里？

助理说：有个综艺，请你当飞行嘉宾，大纲已经写好了，待会回去发给你。

罗云熙点头说好。他已经习惯这种忙碌的工作状态，之前处在沉寂期的时候，他总有大把时间做自己的事情，现在却沦落到需要别人提醒自己的行程。

吃完饭回到酒店，头痛越来越严重，罗云熙意识到自己快要感冒。他洗了个热水澡，又睡不着，只好躺在床上玩手机。最近总是失眠，连吃安眠药都不管用，不知道是药物的副作用还是连轴拍戏的缘故，身体的抵抗力直线下降。而生活中，也有好多无法意料的事情让他措手不及。

助理给他发来综艺的大纲，罗云熙看到一半，有人给他打来了电话。

看到屏幕显示的名字时，罗云熙心惊，很快按下接听键。可是对方没有说话，罗云熙便开口问：吴磊，是你吗？

罗云熙按时到达吴磊约定的地方，离酒店不远，对方对他的行踪了如指掌。罗云熙不想考虑这些问题，他一心只想见到吴磊。罗云熙不想去猜吴磊找他到底为了什么事，他的内心甚至有些愉悦。

出门的时候忘了打伞，罗云熙的外套被小雨淋湿，浑身带着氲气出现在吴磊面前。吴磊手里拿着一把黑色的伞，在拐角的星巴克门口等他。两个人碰面，都不约而同陷入沉默。

片刻之后，吴磊把伞收起来，对他说：进去吧。

下雨的缘故，店里的客人寥寥无几，他们找了个角落坐下来，罗云熙问他要喝什么，吴磊摇摇头。罗云熙按照他的喜好点了一杯美式。

吴磊说：谢谢，其实我不喜欢喝这个。

罗云熙无所谓的笑笑：可能是我记错了。

他只记得上次在机场的事情。吴磊想喝，于是他就跑去买了。可是那些回忆已经变得遥不可及。吴磊到底喜欢喝什么，罗云熙从来没有搞清楚，他们能待在一起的时间实在少得可怜。

罗云熙只好说：你愿意来找我，我很高兴。

吴磊笑了一下：是吗，之前我那么凶你，你都忘记了？

罗云熙：我们之间也许有过误会，但已经过去了。

吴磊没有继续这个话题，他看了眼窗外，接近傍晚，朦胧的街道华灯初上，把他的眼睛微微擦亮。罗云熙看到他的侧脸，突然觉得有些伤感。

吴磊说：这次来，我是想告诉你，我把自己签给了于文华。

对于罗云熙而言，这已经是意料之中的事情。他笑了笑：她公司的资源不错，你会越来越好的。

吴磊问他：你怎么不问问我为什么要跟着她？

罗云熙：那你告诉我吧。

吴磊先不说话，他把头凑近罗云熙面前，两人的脸几乎贴在一起。吴磊盯着他的眼睛，格外认真的对他说：罗云熙，我想你了。我把你从她手里抢回来，你说好不好？

罗云熙眼里闪过一丝慌乱，下意识推开他：吴磊，别这样，会被拍到……

吴磊笑了一下：拍到才好呢，我巴不得全世界都知道你和我发生过的事情。

罗云熙不知道他到底想做什么。

还没等他说话，吴磊再次凑到他的耳边，低声说：我想你了，罗云熙，我想要你。

罗云熙很清楚，某些东西一旦被打破，是无论如何都无法拼凑回来的。但是吴磊的要求他没办法拒绝，罗云熙内心深处存放着对吴磊的愧疚，他有种舍生求义的顿悟，吴磊想要的，尽管满足他就是了。

回到酒店，吴磊迫切的脱下衣服，见罗云熙愣在原地，吴磊问：要我帮你脱吗？

因为很久没有过这种体验，罗云熙对突然发生的情况感到陌生，脑子一下子放空了，他犹豫着，慢慢的像剥洋葱一样把身上的衣服一件件脱下来。罗云熙心想，他们好久没有这样坦然相对了，还有些偷情的意味在里面。

吴磊一丝不挂躺在床上向他招手：你愣着干什么，过来啊。

罗云熙站在床边，手足无措的看着他。吴磊有点不耐烦了，过去把他拉到身边，开始亲吻罗云熙白皙的脊背，那是他最敏感的地方。

罗云熙喘着气：我们真的要这样吗？

吴磊大口贪婪的吮吸那片润滑的肌肤，说道：你专心一点。是不是太久没跟男的做，你都忘了？

对方言语上的不尊重，如果放在以前，罗云熙肯定早就脾气爆发了。但是现在他毫无怨言，甚至有种身份互换的感觉。罗云熙突然想起第一次跟他做爱的样子，已经是上辈子的事情了。他不过是贪图新鲜，吴三石是个腼腆的男孩，随意逗弄一下都会脸红耳热，可爱得很，罗玉当时是个纨绔子弟，自然不肯放过他。

可是后来呢，自己到底在什么时候开始在意他，罗云熙已经想不起来了，也许是吴三石替他受罪挡了一耳光的那一天吧。罗玉决心去保护好这份感情，暗自许下承诺，一定不会辜负他。

吴磊见他分神，拍了拍他的脸：别这副表情，不高兴么？

罗云熙愕然望着吴磊冷漠的脸。眼前这个男孩已经不是过去的吴三石了，更不是他所认识的吴磊。那他到底是谁呢？

吴磊皱起眉头：你说话啊。

罗云熙内心一阵酸涩，他不想再继续下去，准备推开吴磊。他说：对不起，我今天不舒服。

吴磊立刻两只手按住他：你还好意思拒绝我，你不是一直期盼着我能原谅你吗？我现在跟你做，别不情不愿的。

罗云熙闭上眼：……吴磊，别这样行吗？

不行！吴磊大声回答他，说完就将罗云熙翻过身，毫无预兆的进入他的身体。痛感袭来，罗云熙忍不住呻吟了一声，想要反抗，两只手却被吴磊拧在背后无法动弹。罗云熙绝望，吴磊终究还是恨他。

但是身体却不争气的迎合对方，罗云熙受不了刺激，闭上眼睛咬住嘴唇，不想发出一点羞赧的声音。渐入佳境之后，吴磊将他抱了起来，用力冲撞着他的身体。

罗云熙在肉体碰撞的间隙里感受到吴磊身上的那股怨气，瞬间令他清醒。罗云熙喘着气问：吴磊……你能不能放过你自己？

吴磊并没有停下的意思，他说：是你不肯放过我的！他伸过手捏住罗云熙的下巴，把脸抬起来，下身的撞击更加猛烈。吴磊凑到罗云熙的耳边，咬着牙对他说：罗玉，喜欢我这么干你么？

罗云熙骤然睁大眼睛，一时间说不出话。

吴磊把他翻过来，重新进入罗云熙的身体，一边冲撞他，一边用手掐住他的脖子，强迫罗云熙看着自己，吴磊冷笑：看看你这副嘴脸，心虚了吧？承认自己的身份很难吗？！

罗云熙只能闭上眼，他的大脑混乱一片，完全不知道自己到底在哪里，在做些什么。这个世界上令他最惊恐的事情，莫过于从吴磊口中听到那个名字。

吴磊朝他大吼：你看着我啊！

他紧闭双眼，痛苦似乎还未离去……

不知道过了多久，吴磊终于停止动作，从罗云熙身上退出来。罗云熙缓缓睁开眼，看到吴磊依旧待在自己身边，十分淡漠的看着他。

吴磊说：于文华已经告诉我了，那部电影是你让我拍的，剧本也是你写的。

罗云熙顿了一下，最后点了头。

吴磊用不带任何情绪的声音继续说：你大概以为我什么都不知道。你错了，《堕落无罪》是罗玉写的，我清楚得很。

罗云熙选择不吭声，他的头又开始痛了。罗云熙不知道该怎么组织语言去解释。过去荒谬的事情一件件浮现在脑海里，时时刻刻提醒着罗云熙，关于罗玉的身份，永远抹不掉，也没有再隐瞒下去的意义。

罗云熙叹了口气：吴磊，我想好好过完这辈子。

吴磊瞪大眼睛，用手指着自己：那我呢？你把我这辈子都毁了！我不管你是罗玉还是罗云熙，你看看你究竟做了什么？！把你过去那套把戏重新放到我身上，再玩我一次，你就想这样对不对？！

罗云熙缓缓说道：我只是想帮你实现愿望。

你也太看得起自己了吧。吴磊对罗云熙说，伸手抬起他的脸，盯住那双像是失去灵魂的眼睛：罗玉，我不需要你可怜我。你知不知道你所做的一切，都让我觉得恶心，尤其在你口口声声说爱我的时候。

罗云熙放下视线：我说的那些，都是真话。

吴磊冷笑：呵，真话？罗云熙你又算什么东西？我根本不需要你那些虚伪的爱。

这句话的确够讽刺的。罗云熙露出苦涩的笑容：吴磊，如果恨我可以让你好受些，你可以……

你闭嘴！吴磊大吼，身体因为激动颤抖起来：你没有资格指使我！你不配！你已经毁了我一次，这辈子我不会让你得逞的……罗玉，我恨你，我要你这辈子都不好过！

吴磊推开罗云熙，独自下床把衣服穿好，剩下罗云熙赤裸裸的像个小丑一样待在床上。两个人不再言语。晦暗中，隐约听到衣服落在身上簌簌的声音，还有窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，可是唯独听不到一个人心碎的声音。

在离开之前，吴磊拿出了一个本子，当着罗云熙的面撕碎了，最后将破碎的纸片一把撒到半空，任由纸屑纷纷飘落在罗云熙身上，罗云熙只是静静的看着他的动作，咬住嘴唇不说话。

吴磊眼神冷漠，语气也一样没有温度：这个剧本还给你，我不需要你怜悯。没有你的人生我会过得更好！罗玉，记住我的话，我永远都不会原谅你，到死都不会。

吴磊就这么走了，罗云熙很久都没回过神，他的意识停留在吴磊说的最后一句话里。

忽然有冰凉的东西滴落在罗云熙的手心里，惊扰了他。罗云熙低下头，发现自己正在流眼泪，泪水不断从眼睛里涌出来，完全没有办法止住。

房间已经变得空荡荡的，罗云熙用力抱住自己的身体，终于忍不住放声大哭。

除了在吴三石走后的日子里，他从来没有这样狼狈过，不管是罗玉，还是罗云熙，他的自尊心从来不允许他这么做。可是这一次，他无法控制自己。罗云熙的世界在吴磊离开的一瞬间骤然崩塌，连死去的心都被敲得支离破碎。

罗云熙又想起那句话：人生本来就是没有意义的。他为了心爱的人义无返顾地重生，到头来，还是失去了对方。那么这些年所做的一切，又有什么意义呢？

他失魂落魄的走到镜子前，盯着镜子里那张泪痕交错的脸，低声说，对不起，吴磊，对不起……

对不起，我不应该出现，不应该惊扰你的生活，不应该毁掉你的一生。

还是那种痛不欲生的感觉，全身都在疼，呼吸艰难，头痛欲裂。罗云熙知道，这种症状再也不会好转了。从前，他经历过一次。对他来说，要得到对方的原谅，已经成为一件非常困难的事情。

原来，这辈子，他还是错了。

想清楚之后，罗云熙睁开了眼睛，视线慢慢落在一个白色的瓶子上，罗云熙拿起了它。这个场景似曾相识。

……终于记起来。

上辈子，对方离开之后，他也是这么做的。

TBC.


	33. 三十三

三十三

离开酒店，吴磊在路上漫无目的走着。冰冷的雨水很快浸湿他的衣服，比这更冷的是他的心。

吴磊接受不了罗云熙其实是罗玉这个事实，他觉得自己被命运狠狠玩弄了一下，他害怕极了，想要反击却不知道如何是好。

一辆出租车在他面前停下来，司机摇下车窗，对吴磊大喊：小伙子，你要上哪啊？！

吴磊惊醒。才发现自己并不熟悉这个地方，也不知道去哪里才好，忽然觉得很可悲。吴磊爬上出租车，跟司机说：我想喝酒，带我去酒吧。

司机见他失魂落魄的样子，热心劝道：年轻人，想开点，喝酒解决不了问题的。

吴磊听着，点点头，他摸了摸身上没找到钱，手机也关机了。吴磊摘下手表送给司机，对他说：谢谢你，我还是想喝酒。

吴磊一身狼狈出现在酒吧的时候，引起周围的小小轰动。值得庆幸对是，似乎没有一个人认得他。吴磊苦笑，原来失去包装打扮，自己什么都不是，还好他有钱啊。吴磊开了包间，让公关找了好些人来陪自己。

现在他不再是明星，不再是三好青年吴磊，他变回原来那个混迹在灯红酒绿、纸醉金迷的世界里的吴三石。为了这一刻，他等了十几年，现今如愿找到罗玉，然后狠狠为过去的自己报了仇。吴磊有种说不出的难过，因为到头来，他们的结果都是一样的，如同针尖对麦芒，两败俱伤。

吴磊抬起头看着进来的年轻小伙子，每个人身上似乎带着他过去的缩影，那么刺目，戳痛着他。

其中一个小哥好像认出了他，惊讶得捂住嘴巴：你……你不是那个？

吴磊立刻反驳道：你认错人了，我不是。

公关见他不高兴，陪笑解释说：吴公子，对不起，他是新来的，没有规矩，您不要见怪！

吴磊没有搭理他。他在想，以前吴三石都没有这种待遇呢，原来有钱真好啊……可是为什么一点开心的感觉都没有呢？就好像完成了一个任务之后，再也找不到事情可以做，内心十分空虚。

公关过来跟他敬酒：吴公子，是不是对这些人不满意呀？要不我再给你多叫几个？

吴磊闷闷的，只顾着自己喝酒：不用了，让他们都出去吧，你也是，谁都别进来打扰我。

全部人离开之后，包间一下子变空了。吴磊一杯接一杯喝酒，忘了这副身体的承受能力和上辈子的天壤之别，很快他就喝不动了。

真难受啊，吴磊抱着头窝在角落里，他不应该这样的……实现了多年来的愿望，他应该高兴才对。可是很多事情还没弄明白，为什么罗玉会重生？为什么要隐瞒他？更可恨的是，竟然还披着罗云熙的身份欺骗他的感情？想到两辈子都栽倒在这个人身上，吴磊觉得自己真是蠢到家了。

人生好难啊，他不想再参透了。吴磊想，就这样吧，谁也别打扰谁，安安静静过完这一生！

吴磊很快就从酒吧里出来，在附近找了间酒店打算好好睡一觉。进了房间之后，他发现浴室里竟然有一个浴缸。吴磊快气死了，他忘记嘱咐前台不要开带浴缸的房间，他害怕这玩意，每次看到就觉得好像有人趴在那里死掉了。但是吴磊身边的人都觉得奇怪，还差点给他申请个吉尼斯世界第一怕浴缸之人。

然而，一念之间，吴磊突然很好奇，他想尝试一下躺在浴缸里，会不会有上辈子去世的感觉？吴磊行动派，干脆拧开水龙头，等水放到一半，他脱干净衣服躺了进去。

温热的水瞬间包裹住全身，真舒服啊，一点都不会痛苦。吴磊莫名其妙的克服了多年以来的恐惧。他还在浴缸里睡着了，吴磊做了些奇怪的梦。他梦到自己还是吴三石的时候，跟罗玉度过那些快乐的日子，他们在阳台彻夜把酒促膝言谈，吴三石孜孜不倦的对他说自己小时候的故事，罗玉大多数时间都在安静倾听。吴三石对罗玉说，真想永远跟你这样过下去，如果你不嫌弃的话，我可以照顾你一辈子，给你做饭洗衣服……罗玉笑了，说你做的饭太难吃死，我怕中毒。后面他又梦到跟罗玉吵架，是最凶的一次，他们把整个屋子的电器都砸烂了，还不解气，两个人拿着锤子准备去砸车，被停车场保安拦住了。保安大哥说，大半夜鬼鬼祟祟的，我还以为你们来偷车的呢！把他两人逗笑了，吴三石主动抱住罗玉，笑嘻嘻的对他说：宝贝儿，我偷车养你吧！别生气了，回去我给你跪键盘！罗玉伸手捏他的脸：你忘了吗？键盘都被你掰开两半了……

直到大半夜被冷醒，吴磊才发现自己还泡在浴缸里，全身都快泡肿了。吴磊怅然若失，用浴巾把自己裹住埋进被窝里，他忍不住哭泣，哭了好久，又再次睡着，迷迷糊糊的在那里说着梦话。

他希望明天一早醒来能过见到明媚的太阳，等待焕然一新的感觉重新降临。吴磊祈求上天可怜自己，能够渡他一劫。

吴磊一觉睡到中午才起来，经纪人给他打了不下十个电话。吴磊看到信息，经纪人要他去北京参加商业活动。吴磊果断订了下午的航班，收拾完东西退房离开。时间真是过得好慢，才过去一天而已。可是吴磊的世界早就天翻地覆。

他提前几个小时来到机场候机，坐在贵宾室里喝白开水，昨晚酗酒的代价还残存在脑子里，吴磊无精打采的从玻璃幕眺望候机大厅里来来往往到人们。他想，这些人里面找不到第二个人的故事能比他更玄虚精彩了。

过了一会，吴磊的手机震动起来。他看到手机屏幕上显示出来的陌生号码，吴磊没有立刻去接，因为这是他的私人号码，除了重要的几个人，几乎没有人知道。吴磊隐约觉得不对劲，在犹豫中按下接听。

于文华不带感情的声音传进他耳朵里。

她说：你马上来市第一医院，有事。

吴磊想都没想就跑了起来，他心里有很不好的预感，窒息的感觉再次逼向他。吴磊在路边拦了一部出租车，车子上了高架桥，但是前面不知道发生什么堵塞了，桥上水泄不通。见到此情此景，坐在后排的吴磊焦虑起来。他忽然想起上辈子罗玉订婚的那一天，他也是这么迫切，似曾相识的场景重现眼前。

他有想要跑下车的冲动，但很快又克制住了。吴磊对自己说，不管是什么事，都不能慌。他不再是过去的自己了。

来到医院，吴磊找到于文华，对方正在打电话，神情凝重，似乎出了很严重的情况。

等挂了电话，于文华转过身才发现吴磊站在角落里一声不吭。她径直走过去，甩了吴磊一个耳光，对他说：看看你做的好事！

吴磊直接被打懵，他捂着脸很久没有回过神，吴磊问：怎么了？

于文华明显失态了，朝吴磊吼：你好意思问我？昨晚你找罗云熙到底对他做了什么？！他吞了一整瓶安眠药，还在里面抢救，如果他有什么差池，我不会放过你的！

一瞬间，吴磊头顶那片天空轰然崩塌，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，吴磊喃喃地问：你在说什么……你再说一遍？

于文华揪起他的衣领，试图晃醒吴磊，她说：罗云熙因为你自杀了，吴磊，你别想逃避责任！

对方话里每一个字都在刺激着他。吴磊突然激动起来，他推开于文华，抓住一个路过的医生：他在哪里？！我要见到他！

不明所以的医生没有回答他的话，吴磊愤怒不已，把所有挡在他面前的人都推开了。他一边跑一边大喊：罗玉，罗云熙，你给我出来！我还没同意你去死！我不准你离开这个混蛋世界！

TBC.


	34. 三十四

三十四

谁都没想到吴磊会在医院里发疯，幸好于文华身边带了保镖，三两下把他按住了。吴磊挣扎了一会，被于文华一杯冷水浇头上，瞬间清醒过来。

于文华斥道：你不嫌事大是不是？

吴磊两眼通红瞪着她，恨得咬牙切齿：于文华，你能别掺和我俩的事情么？！如果不是你，我跟他就不会发生今天的事情，是你拆散我们的，错的人是你！

于文华冷哼：吴磊，我劝你最好看清楚自己的身份。你们那点事如果不是我压下来，你们早就消失在这个圈子里了。罗云熙跟着我，不过是想替你消灾而已，你那脑子能再机灵点吗？

吴磊懵了：我不知道你在说什么……

于文华讥笑道：亏他替你做了那么多事情，你还好意思怨恨他。你以为我为什么愿意找你拍戏，还不是罗云熙低声下气来求我。不然你以你这性子，还想在圈里平步青云？做梦吧。

对方的话就像炸弹一样在吴磊脑子里炸开了，他无法接受这个现实。吴磊突然像想起什么似的猛然抬起头：我问你，徐小林的事情是不是真的？！

于文华笑了笑：我就知道，只有你这么蠢的人才会相信。她走过去拍拍吴磊的脸：小朋友，你记住了，事情不要只看表面，我想让你看到的，不一定就是真的，明白吗？

所以一切都是误会吗？吴磊想起自己当初跟罗云熙分手的场景，内心忽然难过。如果他能够听罗云熙解释，也不会导致今天的结果。一瞬间，吴磊心中感情变化激烈，怒火渐渐蔓延。

他冲过去抓住于文华：于文华，是你害死了他！你才是罪魁祸首！

机警的保镖们一下子拉开了吴磊，任凭他破口大骂。于文华不愿跟吴磊解释太多，最后对他放下命令：你不能留在这里了，等你的经纪人过来接你吧。

等了半天，医生终于从手术室出来，吴磊扑过去问他罗云熙的情况。医生一脸愁容：暂时脱离生命危险，我们帮助病人清洗了胃部。可惜发现的太晚了，病人有器官衰竭的症状，还在昏迷中，什么时候能醒过来，我们也不能确定。

经纪人也赶来了，安慰吴磊：他不会有事的，你别太紧张了，要不先跟我去吃点东西吧，你一天都没吃饭了。

吴磊甩开对方：我没有胃口，我要等他醒过来。

经纪人也不跟他啰嗦：吴磊，你不能待在这里了。如果给记者拍到……

吴磊打断他：我不想管这些！我只要罗云熙醒过来，我还有很多事情要问他！他不醒我是不会走的！

经纪人劝道：你作为一个公共人物，能不能考虑一下团队和大家的心血，我们好不容易才走到这一步，吴磊，别再损耗你的声誉了。趁记者还没来之前，赶紧离开吧。

吴磊的执拗令大家都无计可施，只好给他安排了一个家属房间，吴磊在里面等了一晚上，依旧没有等到罗云熙醒过来的好消息。他于是跑去找医生：我能不能进去看看他？医生拒绝了他的要求，说重症监护室不能随便进人。吴磊失落而归，整天油盐不进，把经纪人急坏了。

等到第三天，罗云熙的情况还没有任何好转。吴磊不愿想象罗云熙躺在病床上奄奄一息的样子，强烈的自责令他寝食难安。当天夜里，吴磊突然被一阵慌乱的脚步声惊醒了。他马上跑出去扯过一个护士问发生什么事。

护士回：重症有个病人情况恶化了。

吴磊有不好的预感：是谁？！你快告诉我是谁！

他其实是不想听到心里那个名字的，所以当护士说出口的时候，吴磊像条疯狗一样跑到重症门口，又打又砸的，朝里面大喊：罗云熙你给我出来啊！你有本事重生，你就别想逃避我！

结果这么一整，吴磊被当成医闹对象，很快被医院请了出去。然而在离开之前，医生下了病危通知书，吴磊受了刺激，在大庭广众之下嚎啕大哭。经纪人只好带他回去，吴磊坐在车上，情绪失控，又哭又笑的，还自言自语：怎么会这样呢？罗云熙我真的小瞧你了，我说永远不会原谅你，你就想以死威胁我对不对？！

经纪人怕他做傻事，让几个助理守在他身边。回到酒店，吴磊躺在床上一动不动的，助理以为他闹够了，累了，就把食物放到床头，小心翼翼对他说：阿磊，你吃点东西吧。

吴磊却说：我想洗个澡。

他进到卫生间，发现助理给他订的房间是不带浴缸的，是他以前一贯的风格。吴磊又退出来，整个人死气沉沉的：我要泡澡。

助理重新给他换了个房间，这次带着漂亮的大浴缸，放两三个人进去都没问题。吴磊躺了进去，泡在热水里，内心却像冰块一样冷，什么都无法温暖他。吴磊想，难道他们只能这样吗？那么这辈子算是毁在他手里了。吴磊突然对任何东西都提不起兴趣，以前他追随前途名利，不过想证明给罗玉看，他吴磊一个人也能混得很好，可他没想到原来罗玉一直看在眼里，吴磊觉得自己就好像跳梁小丑一样可笑。

他躺了下去，水很快淹没了他的身体。吴磊屏息沉在水底，世界突然变得安静，只听见自己的心跳声。吴磊在心里叹了口气，自己还活着啊，可是跟死去还有什么区别呢？很快，吴磊感觉到胸膛像气球一样慢慢膨胀，窒息的感觉过于难受，他一下子从水里挣扎起来。

吴磊想，原来想要死去，也是一件十分困难的事情。

时间一点点流逝，吴磊在酒店里待了两天，每天都过得十分不尽人意。身边所有人都不肯透露罗云熙的半点消息，经纪人跑过来对他说：虽然很难过，但是工作上还有很多事情要处理，你得赶紧好起来。

吴磊带着哭腔问她：我不当明星了，行吗？

经纪人不知道怎么劝他了。吴磊沉默了一会，对经纪人说：那你带我去看看他吧。我就看一眼，完了我跟你去机场。

经纪人想不出更好的办法，只能答应他。吴磊顺利去到医院，得知罗云熙还在重症，一个星期以来，医生已经下了两次病危通知，而罗云熙就像玩把戏一样时好时坏，就是不愿意醒过来。

吴磊在重症门口待了一会，没有说话，接着跟经纪人离开了。吴磊心灰意冷上了飞机，他想得很清楚，他可以笃定罗云熙一定不想再看到自己。那么他也没有再等下去的必要。他们两个人互相生恨，再也不会好了。

下了飞机，吴磊按照原定的计划参加一个私人酒会，是个房地产老板举行的，请了好些明星去助兴，吴磊以前最喜欢这样的活动了，轻松，拿钱快，随便走几圈跟别人聊几句话就可以结束。经纪人嘱咐他少喝酒，吴磊面无表情的点了点头。

酒会在一个私人别墅区举行，当天晚上香车美人、纷华靡丽，吴磊走完了流程，找了个没人的角落喝起了酒。大老板挥金如土，拿出来的酒水肯定不会差到哪里，可是吴磊很没品，管它什么酒，只管醉就是了。

喝到一半，吴磊突然听到窸窣的声音，好像是两个人在说话。他从树丛的缝隙里偷瞄了一眼，看到一男一女抱在一起热吻，女方的脸很眼熟，好像是某个女明星。吴磊没有再看下去的欲望，只好默默离开。这下子连个能待的地方都没有了，他从侍应手里夺了一瓶红酒，一边喝着一边走上别墅的天台。

天台很大，带着一个小型游泳池，还有露天沙发，吴磊走到边上，冷风拂过他滚烫的脸颊，他望着远处一团漆黑的天空，还有底下星点般的万家灯火。他在想，哪一盏是属于自己的呢？

然而这些已经不重要了。吴磊再一次感觉到自己的人生变得毫无意义。他一次又一次质问自己，为什么事情会变得如此糟糕？吴三石和罗玉，吴磊和罗云熙，两辈子的故事就此终结。

那么他应该何去何从呢？

吴磊这么想着，又把剩下的半瓶红酒灌进肚子里。不到片刻，他已经醉得直不起腰了。吴磊拖着沉重的身体慢慢退回去，也不知道自己到底走到了哪里。

突然，他一脚踏空，掉进了泳池里。

TBC.


	35. 三十五

三十五

吴磊再次醒过来，发现自己躺在一个大门口前面的台阶上。他三两下爬了起来，抬头看见上面的几个大字——地府办事处。

吴磊大惊：我死了吗？！我就这么死了吗？！

他冲进办事处，里面就像第一次来的时候一样，有几个柜台。他走过去问工作员：我是不是死了？

工作员是个老阿姨，抬头看到他，兴奋不已：小伙子，你怎么又下来啦？

听到对方的话，吴磊不禁捂着脸哭了起来，原来他真的死了。吴磊努力回忆自己是怎么死的，他只记得自己参加了一个酒会，喝了很多酒……往后的事情他一点都不记得了。吴磊只好叹了口气，虽然他有过自杀的念头，但是他还很年轻啊，命不该绝。

吴磊问：那个戴眼镜的白无常呢？我想找他问些事情。

老阿姨摇摇头：我们这里没有戴眼镜的呀！

吴磊：不可能！上辈子是他带我下来的！

再三确定之后，周围所有鬼都一致否认这个白无常的存在。吴磊生气了：不行！我必须找他！是他让我重生的！早知道重生会遇到这么多屁事，我就重新投胎去了！我要投诉他！我要找你们的老大！

工作员非常热情，对他笑脸相迎：好的呀！我给你通报一下阎罗大大！

不一会儿，吴磊被带到一间办公室。打开门，他看到一个长相年轻的工作员坐在办公桌边上，手里拿着笔在批阅文件，俨然一副官员的模样。

吴磊问：你就是阎罗？

对方抬起头对他笑了笑：没错，就是我。

吴磊看着对方的脸，感觉越来越眼熟，他突然想起来了，惊讶的指着他：怎么会是你？！你不是那个白无常吗？！你升职了啊！

阎罗大大摇摇头：对不起，上次是我骗了你。我批公文无聊来着，上去人间转了一圈，没想到会遇到你，就把你带下来了。

吴磊忍不住大骂：你还好意思说！要不是你让我去重生，我也不会过得那么惨！死都不知道怎么死的！

阎罗大大脾气很好，不跟他计较：重生是你自己的选择，不过你连重生条款看都不看就跳进重生池了，这可不怪我。

吴磊：重生条约？？？

阎罗大大：重生条约最重要的一条，每次重生的结果都是一样的。也就是说你上辈子怎么死的，这辈子也一样。

吴磊拍了拍脑袋：我想起来了！我掉进游泳池里，被水淹死的！

阎罗大大眉开眼笑：重生之后好玩吗？

吴磊：……好玩个屁！我过得比上上辈子还惨。

阎罗大大好奇：哦？愿闻其详。

吴磊搬了张椅子坐下来：我不打算跟你废话，我就想知道为什么罗玉也会重生，你不告诉我的话我今天就不走了！

阎罗大大笑了笑，转身打开了墙上的电视机，画面突然切换到上上辈子吴三石死去后的情景。

吴磊看到自己躺在棺材里，周围摆满了鲜花，而罗玉则是站在棺材旁边，低头注视着吴三石苍白的脸庞，看得出来，罗玉非常伤心。他一定哭了很久，眼睛都哭肿了，红彤彤的，太可怜了。

阎罗大大说：这是你头七那天，如果你回去的话，你一定可以看到这一幕的。

吴磊没有说话，他看着罗玉将自己的尸体送去火化之后，抱着骨灰回到家里。一个人反锁了房间门，趴在桌子上喝了很多酒，过了会，罗玉嘴里开始念叨着吴三石的名字，渐渐放声大哭了起来。

看到这里，吴磊的眼圈开始红了。他不知道原来一个人可以伤心成这样，而这个人还是罗玉。在他的印象里，罗玉从没有在他面前掉过一滴眼泪。

画面继续播放着，罗玉喝多了躺在了床上。吴磊本来以为他会睡觉，没想到罗玉打开了抽屉，从里面拿出了一个白色的药瓶。

吴磊不敢相信自己的眼睛，他跑到电视机前面，睁大了眼睛看着画面中的罗玉把一整瓶药片全部吞下了喉咙，紧接着痛苦的倒在了床上……

吴磊没法再看下去了。他捂住自己的脸，滚烫的眼泪从指缝里渗了出来，吴磊慢慢的泣不成声。

阎罗大大走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，递给吴磊纸巾：看得出来，这个年轻人是真的很爱你。你继续看下去吧，这是你唯一弄清楚真相的机会了。

吴磊听了他的话，赶紧擦了擦眼泪。画面继续切换，罗玉死后很快就到了地府，他跟吴三石一样抽到了重生的机会，工作员把重生条约告诉他。

工作员：你想好了吗？重生之后，你就失去你原本所有的一切了。

罗玉只是问：那我还能见到他吗？

工作员：可以。但是你们的命运是无法改变的，不管重生多少次，你们的结局还是一样。

罗玉思考片刻，笑着说：没关系，只要能见到他，我已经满足了。

接着罗玉就像吴三石一样毫不犹豫的跳进了重生池，画面也就此结束，屏幕一下子变黑，吴磊从屏幕里隐约看见自己的脸。他难过的低下头，心中满是懊悔。

吴磊说：以前，我总是怪他不肯说爱我。我想，连爱一个人都不敢说，那还算什么本事呢。

阎罗大大笑了笑：你错了，爱不一定非要说出来的。这个年轻人很爱你，为你做了很多事情，你只是选择失明而已。

吴磊点头。的确，罗玉为他做了很多。如果不是他突然离世，罗玉会把剧本写完，接着让他去拍电影。他知道罗玉跟于文华结婚就是为了给吴三石争取资源，就像罗云熙不惜委身于文华为吴磊铺路。其实最痛苦的人是罗玉才对吧，为了吴三石的梦想，罗玉把好事都做尽了，却只能换来吴三石的冷嘲热讽，还有这辈子吴磊的不理解。

吴磊好后悔啊，可是已经来不及了。他问阎罗：罗云熙还没死，对不对？

阎罗大大给了吴磊一个肯定的答案：他想要改变结局，选择在你前面自杀，他以为这样可以让你活下来。不然的话，在你们吵架的那一天，你就会喝醉掉进浴缸里死去。

吴磊惊讶不已：原来你什么都知道！为什么没有人告诉我呢？为什么连他都要瞒着我……

阎罗大大：知道结局不一定是好事。他这辈子为了改写你们的命运，付出了巨大的努力，你仔细想想，那些你想不明白的事情，大概就是因他所致的。

吴磊低下头，脑子里浮现出很多事情：在向罗云熙告白之后，对方坚定拒绝了他，却克制不住再次在一起。罗云熙本来是跟周以纯结婚了的，最后也是因为他的介入而离婚收场。为了吴磊的演艺生涯，罗云熙不惜毁掉自己的爱情和前途，甚至是生命……这些种种，全都是因为吴磊一个人。

罗玉没有食言，他知道吴三石最想和他一块旅游，于是罗云熙带吴磊回去老家，两个人有了短暂而美好的共同回忆。罗玉知道自己的父母不待见吴三石，就下了决心带吴磊回家跟父母出柜。而罗玉曾经答应给吴三石写剧本让他当男主角，那个没有完成的剧本也被罗云熙重新写了出来，最后让吴磊去拍成电影。

吴三石所有要求，罗云熙都竭尽全力去完成了。可是到头来呢，却换回一句吴磊尖酸刻薄的永不原谅。

吴磊再次哭了起来，他觉得自己就是一个彻头彻尾的失败者，是一个十恶不赦的混蛋！他永远都不能原谅自己了，吴磊在心里一遍遍跟罗玉道歉：对不起！我不配爱你！我死了才是应该的！

哭了一会，吴磊突然想到了什么，抬起头问阎罗：那罗云熙会活下去吗？

阎罗大大叹口气：他现在处在非常痛苦的边缘，既无法回到人间，又来不到地府。因为他试图改变结局，他必须承受巨大的代价。

吴磊问：那他会怎样？

阎罗大大：应该会一直昏迷下去，醒不来，也死不掉，就是变成人间所说的植物人吧。

吴磊紧张的抓住他；那怎么办？！你快告诉我要怎么做才能救他！！！

阎罗大大没有回答吴磊，而是问他：你知道你现在的处境吗？

吴磊摇摇头。

阎罗大大继续说：你这属于横死，阳寿未尽，如果不重生的话，你要在地府等到你阳寿殆尽那天才能投胎。我现在有个办法可以救你的爱人，只不过……

吴磊着急了：不过什么？！你快说啊！

阎罗大大轻咳几声：除非你愿意把自己的阳寿赠予他，那他身上等于有两条命了，他就能再次醒过来，但是你会很惨……

吴磊打断他：你不用说了，我愿意！你快拿我的阳寿放到他身上吧！只要罗云熙能活下来，我就算上刀山下火海都愿意！罗玉是因为我而死的，我欠他的太多了，不管多少辈子都没办法还清，所以我拿自己的命去换他的命，是非常值得的！

阎罗大大：好吧，但是你永世不能投胎了，你会灰飞烟灭，形同虚无。你确定吗？

吴磊坚定的点头：我确定！

然而，就在他说完这句话的一瞬间，地府所有工作员从大门涌了进来，有的在拼命拉彩花挥手喝彩，有的疯狂摇着香槟乱喷一通，大家脸上都喜气洋洋的。

一个工作员把绶带挂到吴磊身上，笑着对他：谢谢你帮我们完成kpi！我们会永远感谢你的！

吴磊一脸懵逼，完全不知道到底发生了什么事。

阎罗大大走过来跟他解释：是这样的，我们地府有个成文规定，如果遇到愿意把阳寿赠予活在人世间爱侣的鬼魂，我们就能卸任去投胎了。

吴磊惊得说不出话，只能站在原地接受嘉奖。而后，他低头笑了笑：对我来说，这些都不重要，我只要他能够好好活着，就足够了。

阎罗大大拿过一杯香槟递给他：年轻人，你我相识也算缘分，我是非常不忍心看你魂飞魄散的。

吴磊呆呆的跟他碰杯，不知道阎罗大大想要表达什么意思。

只见阎罗大大神秘一笑，凑到吴磊耳边悄悄说了一句话，吴磊露出了恍然大悟的表情……

阎罗大大再次问他：年轻人，你愿意这么做吗？

吴磊认真回道：我愿意！

  
TBC.


	36. 三十六

三十六

吴磊睁开眼，发现自己躺在楼梯间里。

他捂住额头坐了起来，脑袋的疼痛让他整个人都昏昏沉沉的。发了会呆，他才想起自己到底是谁。

那些记忆仿佛被封存了很久，久得如同隔了好几个世纪，如今终于有了载体，一下子倾泻而出。那个男人与他的对话历历在目。

男人说：我可以帮你的灵魂穿越到另一个时空的你身上，你在那里能重新见到心爱的人。年轻人，你愿意这么做吗？

他毫不犹豫回答：我愿意！

所以，他现在是魂穿了！他成为了所有穿越小说的主角之一，而这个不幸被他灵魂附体的人，是跟他长得一模一样的另一个时空的自己！

不是吴三石，也不是吴磊，而是……他的名字叫吴小磊！

他摸了摸额头，看到手上都是血，与此同时，关于吴小磊的记忆马上涌现出来——

吴小磊，普通上班族一枚，跟男朋友罗弋在一起三年了。罗弋比吴小磊大十一岁，长着一张罗云熙的脸，可以说就是另一个时空的罗云熙。然而，就在昨天，他们因为生活中的琐事吵架，并成功升级为分手。罗弋连夜离家出走，留下吴小磊待在两人支离破碎的房子里。

就在刚才，吴小磊拿着罗弋的东西打算下楼扔掉。很不幸运的是，吴小磊一脚踏空摔下了楼梯，在凄惨的狗啃泥姿势下晕了过去，让他有了魂穿的机会！

oh！my！god！他在心里呐喊：吴小磊你个大傻逼！怎么可以跟罗弋发脾气呢！还分手！你知不知老子为了找这张脸耗尽了一辈子，还差点魂飞魄散！你特么不好好珍惜，竟然给老子把人整没了！

吴小磊赶紧爬起来，捡起散落一地的属于罗弋的东西。他跑回房子，这个属于吴小磊和罗弋的爱窝，简直太温馨了，到处都是他们生活过的痕迹。罗弋喜欢打游戏，吴小磊存了两个月的工资才给他换了一部游戏专用主机。吴小磊摸着鼠标和键盘，在脑子里回忆起对方打游戏时专注的模样。他忍不住笑了，果然，拥有这张脸的人做什么事情都好看。

吴小磊走进厨房，锅里还剩一半糊掉的面条，是他昨晚煮给罗弋吃的，就是因为这锅面，他们才会吵架。

罗弋昨晚打游戏打到一半，突然说饿了，但是分不开身，就让吴小磊去下碗面条，吴小磊不情不愿的从床上爬起来，随便糊弄了一下，连个鸡蛋都没煎熟。罗弋于是忍不住抱怨了一句，没想到积怨一下子爆发了。

吴小磊说：不吃拉倒！我又没有强迫你吃，你这么多要求就自己去煮啊！

罗弋一听就来气了：你还好意思说？长这么大连下碗面条都不会，从来都是我在照顾你，你还是小孩子吗？

吴小磊赌气道：对啊，我就是小孩子，我本来就比你小，怎么样？当初在一起的时候也没见你嫌弃我啊！

罗弋一下子把脖子上的耳机摘下来，扔到桌子上。他刚刚输了游戏，心情也不大好，气在头上，朝吴小磊吼了起来：对不起！我现在后悔了！我不应该跟你在一块的，求求你大发慈悲放过我吧！

吴小磊简直气昏了，想也没想就撂起了狠话：没问题！不就是分手吗，谁不会啊？罗弋我告诉你，今天这话我说出口就不打算收回去了，你求我也没用！

罗弋眼圈红红的，一把推开吴小磊，跑进房间开始收拾行李。吴小磊坐在沙发上生闷气，压根不想理他，过了一会，罗弋提着行李出来，连正眼都没瞧吴小磊，直接打开门走了。

回忆的片段在脑海里播放完毕，他叹了一口气。吴小磊和罗弋吵架的样子跟以前吴三石和罗玉的简直一模一样，都是喜欢飙狠话的人。两个人都争强好胜，好的时候可以二十四小时黏在一块不分开，坏的时候又骂又砸的，恨不得掐死对方。

得了，罗弋这脾气吴小磊算是摸透了。吴小磊坐到沙发上，拿起电话给罗弋打电话，准备收拾烂摊子。他想着跟对方道个歉，说几句好话，很快就能哄回来的，他们可是一起生活三年了啊！

结果，电话压根打不通，吴小磊试了好几遍，还是一样提示对方正忙。吴小磊心道不好，难道罗弋把他拉黑了？！他赶紧打开微信，发现还真的是，对方都把他删除拉黑了。

完了，这次罗弋是认真的。吴小磊头疼要命，一下子倒在了沙发上，盯着天花板，他满脑子里想的是：都三辈子了，为什么老天还不肯放过我……

第二天，吴小磊摸索着记忆中的路线去到罗弋的公司找他。进了门，还没轮到他问话，前台小姐姐就笑着跟他说：你来找罗弋的对吧？

吴小磊懵懵懂懂的点了头，敢情公司上下都知道他两的关系？

小姐姐继续说：难道罗弋没告诉你吗？他昨天离职了。

吴小磊惊讶不已：什么？！离职了？那他去哪了？

小姐姐无辜的耸耸肩：这我哪知道。你不是他小男友吗，你们是不是吵架了呀？

吴小磊没空跟她解释，转过身拔腿就跑。可是跑出了大厦，他却在公交站顿住了脚步。吴小磊不知道自己应该去哪找罗弋。吴磊是本地人，可罗弋是外地过来的啊，他在这里除了吴小磊和几个朋友，无依无靠的还能去哪呢。吴小磊快要急死了，情急之跳上了一趟公交车。

公交车载他到了一个大型商业广场，这是吴小磊和罗弋经常约会的地方。失落之余，吴小磊饿的肚子响，他接着走进一家小餐厅。

餐厅老板认得吴小磊，热情跟他打招呼：你终于来啦！怎么今天就你一个人啊，你对象呢？

吴小磊好没力气的趴在桌子上，全世界都知道他和罗弋的关系，可是只有他知道罗弋离开了自己的世界，这种感觉太难受了。吴小磊点了一份罗弋爱吃的宫保鸡丁，罗弋喜欢吃辣，口味也偏甜，每次来必点。吴小磊一边吃饭，一边在通讯录和微信里寻找两人的共同好友，询问罗弋的下落。可是大家不约而同的告诉他并不知情。

吃完饭，吴小磊独自走在回家的路上。他刚来到这个世界，完全没有归属感，一切只是似曾相识，陌生又熟悉的感觉。就在这时，吴小磊突然想到，如果罗弋离开了他，也辞职了，会不会因为没有归属感而回老家了呢？！

吴小磊立刻打开手机，本来想订飞机票的，可是看了看银行卡的存款之后，他只能心酸买了张硬卧。他第一次觉得，其实当明星也挺好的，为什么自己不好好珍惜呢！但是很快他又摒弃了这种想法，比起这些，他更想跟对方像普通人一样活着，简单而快乐。

火车是最近的一趟，吴小磊回去简单收拾了一下就启程去火车站。当他坐在火车里，望着外面的夜景，忽然想起跟罗云熙回老家的情景，当时他还跟对方闹脾气了。吴小磊忍不住发笑，笑着笑着又忍不住心酸。

睡在对铺的老阿姨见他一副要哭的样子，按耐不住热心肠关心他：小伙子，你咋啦，是不是被欺负了啊？

吴小磊赶紧摆摆手，挤出笑容：没事没事，我就是触景生情。

老阿姨两眼功夫了得：哦，是不是跟女朋友分手了？年轻人啊，不要总是灰心丧气的，喜欢就把人追回来啊！

吴小磊觉得对方的语气听得耳熟，却又想不起是谁说过。他只好笑了笑：我这不是去了嘛！我找了他好久了，可是每次总是错过。

老阿姨安慰道：你还年轻，还有大把机会，多试几次，不着急。

吴小磊听了对方的话，点点头。的确，这辈子他可以活很久，他们有无数种结局，还有无数的机会，还怕找不到那个人吗？

下了火车，吴小磊沿着过去的老路寻找，这个世界除了没有吴磊和罗云熙这两个人以外，其他事物几乎一模一样。吴小磊来到上次拍戏的地方，找到那家商铺，他走了进去，逛了一圈，惊喜的发现了那条送给罗云熙的围巾。他立刻拿下来放到脸上摩挲，试图找回当初那种感觉。然而当吴小磊付钱的时候，他才发现买这条围巾就扣掉了卡里一大半的钱。吴小磊一咬牙，还是买了下来，他决定要送给罗弋。

在罗弋老家逛了几天，吴小磊毫无收获，他最后凭借着记忆跑去罗弋父母家里，结果打开门对方根本不认识吴小磊，也不是罗弋的父母。

吴小磊垂头丧气坐在公园的板凳上，望着不远处卖卡通气球的摊位。他心想，自己是不是搞错了，他把上一世跟罗云熙的记忆放到吴小磊身上，这根本行不通，因为他们根本不是一个故事线上的人物。

他爱罗玉，跟着也爱罗云熙，可是罗弋跟他一点关系都没有啊，除了拥有吴小磊本身的记忆，他对罗弋似乎没有太多特别的感情。有的话，估计也是因为对方有一张相同的面孔。

吴小磊瞬间迷惑了：我是谁？我在哪？我到底要爱谁？

最后，他一路南下，来到上一世遇到罗云熙的地方。吴小磊站在湖边，心中仍旧一片茫然。在跟罗弋分手之后，对方再也没有联系过他，一点消息都没有，就好像从世界里消失了一样。吴小磊只好带着一贫如洗的感情和钱包回去，继续当苦逼的上班族。

一个月后，吴小磊像往常一样搭公交去公司，眼看还有十分钟就迟到了，公交车被堵在路上一动不动。车上的乘客纷纷怨声载道，吴小磊干脆拿出耳机塞听歌，点开随机播放，那首《不再见》重新钻进他耳朵里。

离别没说再见你是否心酸  
转身寥寥笑脸不甘的甘愿  
也许下个冬天也许还十年  
再回到你身边为你撑雨伞  
剩几个夜晚再几次晚安  
等你摘下还戴上指环  
原谅捧花的我盛装出席  
只为错过你

吴小磊望着窗外熙熙攘攘的街道，忽然热泪盈眶。他突然想知道罗玉在另外一个世界过得好不好。吴三石和吴磊都不存在了，罗玉还会想他吗？

就在这个时候，他的手机突然响了。吴小磊一看，竟然是罗弋的电话号码！

吴小磊马上接听，对面是个陌生男人的声音：你好，请问是吴小磊先生吗？

吴小磊心尖一颤，回道：我是啊！你是谁？为什么用罗弋的号码打给我？！

对方继续说：是这样的，罗先生出了车祸，我这边是医院120救护车队，他让我给你打电话。

吴小磊跳了起来：车祸？怎么回事？他现在人呢？！

对方告诉他罗弋已经被送进去手术室了，吴小磊问了医院名字，着急的跳下了公交车。因为堵车的缘故，他一直打不到车，急忙在路边扫了一部小黄车，矫健的身影很快消失在车流里……

好不容易来到医院，吴小磊顾不得狼狈的仪态冲到咨询台，得知罗弋还在手术室。医生走过来问他：你是罗弋的家属吧？

吴小磊迫不及待回道：我是他男朋友！他到底怎么样了？！

医生说：患者出了车祸，身体多处软组织挫伤，加上左臂骨折，轻微脑震荡，别的没什么大碍，送过来的时候还是清醒的。

吴小磊松了一口气，给罗弋交完手术费之后，他蹲在手术室门口守着。吴小磊想，罗弋原来还待在这座城市，太好了！这次他一定要好好表现，争取跟罗弋复合！毕竟在这个世界，除了罗弋他再也找不到第二个熟悉的人了。

等了一个多小时，手术室的大门终于打开，罗弋躺在架床上被推了出来。吴小磊立刻扑过去喊他的名字，但是罗弋刚才打了麻醉，已经睡着了。吴小磊看着那张苍白却美得惊心动魄的脸庞，忍不住掉下眼泪。

把罗弋转移到病房后，吴小磊坐在床边守着他，一心盼着罗弋醒过来，但又希望他能好好休息。罗弋受伤，吴小磊自然心疼得不行，趁着罗弋还在休息，吴小磊跑下去买了一大堆补品，他又怕罗弋醒来会饿，给捎了清淡的饭菜回来。

结果搞了半天，罗弋也不见醒。吴小磊忙活了一天，抵不住睡意，就趴在床边睡着了。他还做了些乱七八糟的梦，梦里有罗玉、罗云熙和罗弋。他们三个人一同问吴小磊：你到底是谁？你到底爱谁？

吴小磊好无辜，他连忙解释说：我是吴三石啊！不对，我是吴磊！也不对！我现在是吴小磊！我爱罗玉，也爱罗云熙，咦？不是的，吴小磊最爱的是罗弋！

可是他既是吴三石也是吴磊，还是被魂穿的吴小磊！他拥有了三个人的灵魂，非常混乱！所以他到底该爱谁啊？！

他回答不了这个问题，非常痛苦的蹲了下来，任由三个面孔相同的人围着他，对他指手画脚。

罗玉冷着一张脸：吴三石，你真是不知足。

罗云熙面无表情：吴磊，对不起，我不会原谅你。

罗弋生气朝他吼：吴小磊，你怎么可以说分手就分手！

他终于受不住指责，冲破他们站了起来大喊：我错了还不行吗？！我也不想这样啊！

很快，吴小磊就被吓醒了，他出了一身冷汗，惊慌的抬起头，发现自己还在病房里。

罗弋也醒了，正躺在床上望着他。吴小磊激动的不行，立刻俯下身抱住罗弋：你终于醒了，别再离开我了好不好？我答应你，这辈子只爱你一个！

醒来就听到一番感人肺腑的告白，罗弋愣了一下，然后用没有受伤的那只手抚慰着吴小磊的后背。

他笑了笑，说：吴磊，见到你真好。

END


End file.
